Chic:In Love
by aimmedood
Summary: In the near future where all humans and trolls coexist. Jade Harley is now twenty years old and is a famous journalist that works for a magazine company called Inter Species Fashionz for John and she has to interview Rose who works under Karkat.
1. Mission

**A/N**

**Hey! It's been a while since I have done a fanfiction on this website. To tell you personally I forgot I actually had an account here. My bad, my fans must have been dying on the ikarishipping story I have been doing (my grammar ain't doing good either).**

**So please bear with me on this story I'm going to be doing, expect a bit of bad grammar, but if you see some please tell me in the reviews! :D**

**I've been into homestuck just recently and I saw a picture that inspired me to do a fanfiction on this.**

**The main couple of this story is KarkatxJade, there also other couples like DavexTerezi, JohnxVriska, and a bit of RosexKanaya.**

**I'll give you a note on how the story is going to be like.**

**In the near future, where all humans and trolls coexist. The homestuck kids have found a way to connect some sort of parallel bridge to Alternia and to Earth, however, since Alternia is a toxic wasteland right now, the trolls have moved to earth. Jade Harley (who is now 20) is a famous journalist who works in John's Fashion Magazine company called _Inter species Fashionz _(in New York), a famous fashion magazine that is read by humans and trolls. They rake in millions of dollars per year due to how many people buy the magazine and read the latest fashion. Being in the magazine is a huge advertisements for fashion companies to promote their new and upcoming fashions. Jade has a new mission; to interview the famous, Rose Lalonde, who designs Lala, a name for her famous products. To fashion and to cosmetics, interviewing Rose is a huge promotion for John's magazine, to rake in more money so that John can achieve his life goal. While interviewing Rose, Jade runs into a huge obstacle, Rose's boss, who runs the company she works for. He is known as Karkat Vantas, the big boss who owns the fashion company called _K(_the one Rose works for)_. _Jade just knows he is out to get her, however she will not let this get her down. Although the boss being in the way, she will reach her goal and finish it!**

**I just thought of this story when I don't know much about fashion so bear with me. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie!**

**Chapter 1**

In the loud crowds of New York City people were walking back and forth to their jobs and other businesses to attend to. Jade Harley was one of the people. She was wearing a blue dress with black leggings and a jacket over her dress that was buttoned up. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail so she gets that professional look on her, she also had glasses (despite being a bit old for it). She was about twenty years old now doing what she loved the most, her job. She was a famous journalist for _Inter Species Fashionz_, a renown magazine for the latest upcoming fashion and trends. John Egbert was the owner of this Magazine company, he was also Jade's brother. It all started out because John wanted to fulfill some life goal. After some complicated procedures he managed to create a magazine company, and Jade was able to get the word out and was also able to get the latest ideas of fashion and trends. Soon it became a remarkable magazine that even lives up to the famous fashion magazines today in the modern world.

Jade reached the building for her brother's company. John made an urgent call while she was still at home writing more stories about the latest fashion trend. Jade went onto the elevator and also greeted her coworkers who help run the company while John is occupied with personal things. She reached the 10th floor of the company building and walked into a hallway that leads into a huge room with a big door. She knocked, as it was a form of being polite (in her opinion).

"Hey John are you there!" she gave a loud voice.

Jade heard a small noise from inside so she guessed that John was in there. She came in and there he was staring at the New York views in his office. It was pretty big. There were a bunch of papers on the floor and some papers coming out of open silver cabinets around his office. John's table was a sky blue color (not much to her surprise) with a bunch of famous actors and actresses pictures taped onto it. She noticed that John was clearly printing out something because she heard the printer making noises. She sat on the silky red couch in his office and puts her feet on the coffee table. Jade was waiting for John to talk but since he's too distracted by looking at the New York scenery she tried to start the conversation.

"John, what was so urgent that you needed me here so quickly? I was writing such an amazing article that was FOR your magazine" Jade looked at John trying to get his attention towards her.

John turned around with a huge goofy smile on his face. He walked towards Jade and grabbed her shoulders, "JADE I HAVE A MISSION FOR YOU!".

Her eyes widen, a mission? A mission after so many weeks of not doing nothing, this seems exciting. John usually calls jobs missions, that was his way of calling it since saying job would be too boring for his taste. Jade gave a big smile and looked at her brother's determined stare. He smiled back at her, you can see his teeth shining because of the sun radiating through the windows.

"I HAVE A MISSION, THAT IS!" John gasped for more air after saying that in a loud tone, "Interview the famous Rose Lalonde who designs the renown Lala fashion that you see runway models wear in those fashion shows!" he gasped for more air, you can tell he was exhausted from talking so much.

Jade raised her eyebrow, she knows that Rose Lalonde doesn't like associating with the media so much. She likes to get famous in her own way. She doesn't like getting promotions or advertisements when people ask her to feature in some sort of bulletin or even a magazine. Rose was an artistic person according to Jade's research. She wanted people to know the beauty of how people can use their hands into making cloth into something beautiful, and trying to interview her for her brother's magazine will be hard. Nevertheless, since her John was so desperate into achieving his goal she wouldn't mind working hard to get this interview for the magazine. It can also help the company a bit if it sells really well, perhaps maybe the best selling issue for _Inter Species Fashionz_.

"I'll do it for you John, since you are my brother after all; I want to be the one to help you reach your life goal" Jade gave a wide smile and it also made John smiled as well.

John lets go of Jade and walks to his desk and sits down. He lets out a big relieving sigh and turns the chair around and look at the view.

"Manhattan is a wonderful place Jade, there's people everywhere walking and living their life" John gave pleased expression.

Jade gazed at John, even though he can be a knuckle-head at times, he can be a sweet sincere person who just wants to fulfill his goals. She gets up from the couch and grabs her bag. She walked over to John's desk and stood there for a sec.

"Um John, where do I go to do this mission?" Jade scratched her head.

John turned around with a wide look on his face and laughed, "Oh yeah! Of course silly me! I totally forgot that I had to give you directions to go interview Rose".

Jade scratched her head. John was taking this too lightly. Yep, she just easily waltz into Rose's office and asks "Hey can I interview you?", Rose wouldn't take that too lightly, in fact she would be furious and throw her out of the building and told her never to come back again. Jade was indeed a famous journalist, but she goes by a stage name if that's what you call it. Knowing that if she became very publicized, many companies will come to her and ask for an interview to be included into John's magazine and she wouldn't want that. It would cost too much stress for her and John himself since he likes taking things easy. She watched John grab some papers out from the printer and puts it into an envelope. He hands it to her with a smile and thumbs up.

"K, the company Rose works for is at Brooklyn, it's not that far from here if you take the subway" John told Jade.

She nodded and grabbed the envelope from John and went outside of his office. She probably won't be seeing him for a while. She walks into the hallway that leads to the elevator and steps on it. She got the envelope out from her bag and opens it. There were maps that leads to the company where Rose works and pictures of how the company actually looks like. There were also details on which subway to go to since some take longer than the other.

"John was pretty serious about this mission after all huh?" Jade told herself.

The elevator opened and she sees a familiar face. He was tall and had blonde hair. He was always wearing the same sunglasses ever since he was young. Jade gave a small smile and he is unfazed as usual.

"Good afternoon Dave Strider!" she said aloud.

Dave looked at her and gave a small grin. She and Dave were co-workers. Dave was a famous photographer while she was a famous journalist. Dave also went under a stage name. He's the one who takes the perfect pictures of models that is in _Inter Species Fashionz._ They pretty shared the same interests, they both love animals, particularly anthropic, or the modern term for it is "furries". She and Dave were pretty close to the point where some of the other workers thought they were going out but she had no special feelings for him and neither did he. They just wanted to do their jobs. Dave went into the elevator while Jade left and went outside of the building. She looks at her map again and goes to subway number 21 which is the least crowded subway to go to Brooklyn. Brooklyn was usually only twenty-five minutes to a half hour drive there and if its by the subway it is probably quicker. She sits down on an empty seat and looks around. There weren't many people in this bus. Since the Toxic waste spilled in Alternia, you start to see more trolls often around here. It wasn't really uncommon, it was sort of normal seeing a different species other than humans living around here (at least from Jade's point of view). They had fair gray skin and ivory black hair and horns that differentiate from the other. The horns were pretty cute actually since they reminded her of candy corn or whatnot. After twenty minutes the subway reached her stop. She was now in Brooklyn. It wasn't that different from Manhattan, they both had the same atmosphere to her. She walked around the city trying to find her way to the company Rose was at. She looks at the picture of the building again.

"It's a big silver building with bright blue windows. The letter K is on top of the building and is in purple with black polka dots. And there's a patch of grass around the building and a shiny looking pathway. There's also a huge fountain the has the letter K on it too." Jade was mumbling to herself.

She was so absorbed into looking at the pictures John gave her that she crashed into someone. She drops her papers on the floor and sighed.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you! I didn't mean to I got lost trying to find a something!" she apologized to the random stranger.

She looked up and saw a man who had gray skin. He had sort of a Mohawk haircut but it wasn't as bad of how guys usually cut it. I guess you would call it a Messe Mohawk. He had large horns that looked like bull horns from the side and ivory black hair. He wasn't human, but a troll. He gave a large smile and help Jade picks up her papers and handed back to her.

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize, it was my fault for standing in the middle of the road" he scratched his head.

Jade looked down out of embarrassment and blushed a bit. That was very unprofessional of her to crash into a random stranger and let them pick up your papers for you. She looked back up and still apologized some more.

"I'm really sorry!" she apologized.

He smiled and scratched his head some more, "It's okay really, it wasn't your fault. And um, sorry to intrude in your business but are you looking for something?"

"Yes! I'm looking for this company building that is labeled K" Jade replied back politely.

"Oh, that explains a lot! Okay if you want to go there you just keep on heading straight until you see a sign that says L.O.V.E.U and then once you see that sign you make a left and head straight and you'll be there, it's not that far of a walk" the young man said.

Jade gave a huge grin and shook his hand, "Thank you very much sir!".

He smiled and also shook her hand. His heart skipped a bit. The girl was so cute, she even had buck teeth. It made him turn red a bit. After the hand shake he sat down on a bench and waved goodbye to the girl. Jade waved goodbye to the kind stranger and started walking and suddenly remembers something.

"Kind sir! What is your name?", she shouted with a grin.

He turned to her with his eyes widen and shouted back, "My name is Tavros Nitram!".

"That's a nice name Tavros! My name is Jade Harley! I hope we see each other again someday!" she waved her final goodbye and ran as quickly as possible to the fashion company.

After the running she reached the big silver building. She saw the K clearly on top of the building and the pathway and everything. She was awed by the appearance of the company. It looked so nice and professional and maybe even clean! Before she goes in the fixes her hair and her clothes. She puts the envelope that John gave her back into her bag (a/n purse however you guys call it). She walks inside the building and looked all around her. Everything was so white,silver, and even purple. It might have been the company's color like how her magazine company color was blue. The place was so clean and organized. There were trolls and humans that were working together, it awed her even more how different species can get along so well. She goes up to the counter where the information lady was. She was a troll but not very professional looking. She had many trinkets around her desks that looked like cats and heck she was wearing a blue cat beanie hat let her horns go through them (it really made her look like a cat).

"At least she's wearing the proper attire for work" Jade thought to herself.

The girl looked at Jade for a bit then went back into looking at her little trinkets. However that was very unprofessional so she looked at Jade again.

"This is the K's fashion industry how may I help you?" she gave a big smile.

"I like to see Miss Lalonde please"

The girl gave her a blank stare. She knows Miss Lalonde didn't like visitors, especially so early in the afternoon.

"Why do you want to see her miss?" she kindly answers back.

Jade grabs the envelope from her bag and opens it. She gave the information lady the letter John printed out in case something like this happens. The girl carefully reads it and hands it back to her.

"I understand Miss, you could see her, she's on the top floor, room 3" the girl told Jade.

Jade nodded, "Thank you miss, may I ask what's your name?"

The girl tilted her head out of confusion but then replied her question, "Nepeta, Nepeta Leijon".

Jade nodded and smile and went to the elevator. It was nice hearing some different names for once. Troll names are so pretty she thought to herself. It's certainly different from human names, the cultures must be different too. Trolls and Humans can't really fall in love though, since they are of a different species. However, nowadays in modern society you see humans and trolls together everywhere so it must have been a normal thing. Even John's magazine is named _Inter Species Fashionz,_ seeing how much he supports the two species together. Jade reaches the highest floor of the building and walks into a hallway. She fins room 3, somehow she was really nervous. She was really going to meet Rose Lalonde, the famous fashion designer of many famous clothing lines. She was prepared to knock on the door but resisted. What if Rose kicks her out of the building and told her never to come back again? That would be terrible and John would be very disappointed in her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" someone replied.

Jade took a big gulp and let out a big sigh. She enters in and closed the door behind her. She looked around and saw designs of many things. From underwear to party dresses, it was all over the place. It's like being in a gap between colors. The room was so colorful but mainly purple. You see papers everywhere on the floor with ideas and designs. And there was Rose Lalonde sitting on her chair coming up with more and newer ideas, I guess this is what you call a professional and an artistic one at that. Rose looked at Jade and continued working again. She was wearing a blue blouse with a red ribbon around the collar. The frills were around the wrist and the neck and the design on the blouse was flawless. Jade took a huge gulp and took a step further and further until she was in a good talking distance with her

Rose looked at Jade and stops working, "Now what business do you have with me?".

Jade sucked it up and spoke with confidence, "Miss Lalonde, I really admire your work, you are an amazing designer, an artist even and even greater than others".

Rose nodded, "Continue on".

"I really love your work. And my brother loves it too. I would like to interview you for our magazine called _Inter Species Fashionz_!" Jade responded.

Rose got up and slammed her hands on her desk. She glared at Jade with a furious look. Jade gulped again but she still has her confidence up, she won't lose.

"I told the media not the interfere with my work! I want you out of my office right now!" Rose shouted.

Jade wanted to cover her ears at that point. She didn't want that to happen and it happened so fast. Jade still looked at Rose with confidence. She was far already why give up now.

"I'm really sorry Miss Lalonde! But please I really want to learn more about you! How you started to become a fashion designer and how that led to your artistic ability and I wanted to show the whole world that!" Jade retorted.

"Why then do you promote these arts into your paper magazines!" Rose argued back.

"Because it is the best of my abilities to! Clothing is another form of art, a form that is performed by hands and I just want to show the world how you designs came to be, and maybe even some people can become inspired and become such artist as you are mam! Besides me and my brother created this magazine to promote the art of clothing, not to promote designers so they could get more famous and we rake in the money! I don't want that!" Jade run out of breath but argued her best.

Rose didn't say anything, she sat back down on her chair and let out a big sigh. She thought and though, maybe even for twenty minutes.

Rose looked at Jade, "Your argument was excellent, I will let you interview me".

Jade gave a big grin. Rose Lalonde actually said yes on her request. Jade really did appreciate the art of clothing. It is indeed beautiful, but she wasn't sure of John's opinion on it. All she knew that John wanted to fulfill a life goal of who knows what. It was a small white lie, it didn't matter much.

"HOWEVER" Rose continued.

"I have to see if you do believe clothing is art. I want to see that myself. So you have to help me out whenever I need you. And once I see that I will let you interview me with all your heart" Rose gave a sly smile.

Jade was kind of disappointed that there is a condition she had to do for this job, but it's all for the John! She will do her best to get Rose's interview and understand more about fashion.

"Thank you Miss Lalonde!" she bowed down.

Rose nodded, "Yes, you are welcome, by the way, what's your name?".

Jade thought about it for a bit. She shouldn't tell Rose her real name. Maybe when she's closer to Rose she'll tell her real name, but for now she will tell Rose her stage name.

"Jade Star!" she replied back in a loud voice.

"Ah, so your that famous journalist that people always mention in magazines. You pretty famous you know", Rose blankly said.

It was hard to believe that people would mention her in magazines, but she was just being too modest. She was indeed famous for getting the news out and everything.

"Okay! But I don't want anyone to know that I'm here so please call me anything you like Miss!" Jade told her.

Rose thought to herself. What should she called Jade? Something that people won't recognize that will lead her to her name.

"What about Jay Virdis?" Rose thought.

Jade nodded, "Yes that's perfect!".

After the conversation ended Jade heard footsteps from outside. It kept coming closing until it knocked on the door and suddenly opens. The man was gray skin and has small rounded horns. He had bangs and his hair was spiked up on the back. He had sharp teeth (which is a common attribute for trolls) and was wearing a black suit and a red shirt under.

"What do you want Karkat?", Rose said expressively.

"You know Rose as your boss I would want you to call me Mister Vantas" he sighed.

Jade looked at him. He was pretty handsome for a troll. There was also a girl beside him. She had red sunglasses and was carrying a clipboard and was wearing a black suit, but instead of pants its a skirt.

"She must be his assistant. She must also be a troll too" Jade thought.

She can't be thinking of this! After making the deal of her life to Rose the boss just has to appear out of nowhere and needed to talk to Rose. It's like some part out of a cliché movie!

"John, what am I going to do now?" she thought.

**A/N WOOHOO end of chapter! It was pretty long huh? Sorry if I made many grammar errors and if I did please tell me! I hope you enjoy the chapter! Expect a next one soon!**

**And also for Jade's fake last name Virdis, Virdis means green in latin. And since green associates with her color I decided to name her that. Also I thought of her persterchum name, GardenGnostic and I got garden out and got green. So yep! Hope that's easy to explain w.**


	2. Boss Vantas and Rose Lalonde

**A/N**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. I couldn't come up with a better name but since it's about fashion the first thing that came up is CHIC which is a type of fashion. And since it's generally a romance fanfic why not "in love". So Chic:In love. Yep that's how I came up with the idea.**

**Oh and for Jade's stage name I actually met Viridis instead of Virdis since I was a bit dyslexic reading the word in the first place. And note, I actually forgot that Tavros is paraplegic** **and so during some part in the story he gets into an accident because of a game he was playing. How does that sound? :D**

**Okay I hope you enjoy more of the story!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie.**

**Chapter 2**

"Rose, I am still waiting for you to call me Mr. Vantas", Karkat is starting to get impatient.

Jade stared at the two glaring at each other. They probably weren't in good terms, but since Karkat is Rose's boss she has to keep him at his good side or else she won't have any other company to go to (however since she's so famous who wouldn't want her). Jade felt uncomfortable staring at them so she looked away. She took a small glance at Karkat's assistant. She looked really calm compare to the two, however you shouldn't be fooled by outer appearances.

"She's so pretty", Jade thought to herself.

Karkat stopped glaring at Rose and looked at Jade. He gave her a weird look which made Jade a bit mad, but she didn't let that bother her. He moved a step and took a close look and Jade and observed her.

"Rose, who is this? What is she doing in your office?", Karkat questioned.

Rose came up to Jade and puts her arm around her shoulder. She gave a clever smile and looks at Karkat.

"She's going to be my helper for now, since Kanaya went on a business trip for me", Rose straightforwardly said.

Karkat looked at Jade once again and gave a small disgusted look, it sort of bothered her. He had trolls and humans working in his company, but I guess he still isn't fully comfortable around humans yet. His planet is indeed in a toxic wasteland and the trolls were forced to move here on earth.

"Don't let her interfere much in your work", Karkat said that as he was going out the door, with his assistant following him.

He walked into the hallway and gave out a loud sigh. Rose never treated him with him with full respect even though he was her boss.

"When is Rose going to treat me with respect Terezi", Karkat pouted.

Terezi grabs onto his arm and lean against his shoulder. Terezi had a thing for Karkat and Karkat probably had a thing for her too. There were rumors flying around that Terezi and Karkat were matesprits, even though they even hadn't said anything yet. It was just a speculation among workers and other business people that come into the building.

"She will soon, Rose is just a stubborn person. She probably doesn't want her pride to be hurt", Terezi gave a huge grin.

"I hope so, if she doesn't the people who work here will disrespect me too," Karkat sighed.

"Boss, do you think that girl is a spy for Gamzee's company?" Terezi asked.

Karkat stopped and think for a moment. Gamzee is also a fashion industry like Karkat, instead the industry was named Zekara. Zekara and K were competitive industries. They are rivals against each other, however Karkat's company is a bit more famous since he has Rose working for him. Gamzee has a habit of sending spies around his company and observing the designers while they are working. Karkat wouldn't want that to happen again so he thought and thought, and maybe Jade was really a spy for Gamzee.

"You may be right Terezi", Karkat worried.

"What are you going to do then, as boss?" Terezi replied back.

Karkat gave a cunning smile, "I'm going to troll her so bad until she leaves so that she will never come to this building ever again!".

"How are you going to do that?" Terezi smirked, you can see her sharp teeth.

"Well, I have my ways Terezi, I am indeed your boss", Karkat looked at Terezi.

Terezi blushed and holds Karkat's arm even tighter. He was so cool she thought. He was the boss after all and she was his secretary.

Rose let out a huge sigh. She went back to her desk and grabbed a doll which looked like Karkat and starts slamming it on her desk. Jade let out a small chuckle since Rose's face was so amusing to look at. Her angry face was pretty funny once you think about it.

"DAMN YOU KARKAT! STOP INTERFERING!", rose yelled out.

Jade started to laugh even more. Rose is just like how workers thought of their boss nowadays in modern society. Jade was different though, her boss was her brother, so there wasn't much to complain about except that his office is always messy and disorganized.

"Miss Lalonde, you are so funny when you are angry. I'm sorry if this offends you", Jade chuckled.

Rose looks at Jade but then starts to smile a bit, "You can call me Rose since you are my helper, I don't need that type of formal speech".

Jade's eyes broaden. She can actually call the renown Rose Lalonde, Rose! It was kind of an accomplishment.

"Yes, Rose!" she saluted.

Rose gave a small laugh, "You are very interesting Jade. You must be really interested in my work after all, but still you have to prove your worth".

Jade nodded and gave a thumbs up, "Yes mam!".

Jade starts helping Rose out with her work. She organized all of Rose designs into separate piles. To dresses, shirts,skirts, and pants, she lined them up in an order of old to new designs so Rose wouldn't get so confused. She puts them in separate cabinets and labels them so Rose wouldn't forget. She also helps Rose replies to her fan mail that's all over the room (this is what you get for being so famous). Rose just sat on her chair creating more designs for Karkat's company.

"Hey Rose, how is your boss, Karkat, like?" Jade asked while dusting her cabinets.

Rose stopped her pencil for a second and looks at Jade, "Karkat is hotheaded,stubborn, and the type of person who doesn't smile a lot".

That sort of scared Jade a bit. If he was that type of person Jade wouldn't want to run into him while she is helping Rose out. That would be a terrible experience, especially since he's not the type of person who doesn't smile a lot.

"He is the total opposite of you Jade, however when his workers are in such deep shit he does he best to help them, sometimes it even surprises me", Rose continued.

Jade felt relieved by that answer more than the first one Rose told her. Maybe Karkat isn't so bad afterall. Maybe deep down he's actually a big softy that cares a lot for his company and the workers in it, just like how John cares for his company.

"So he's not a bad person after all", Jade thought to herself and smiled.

Rose gave a devious look, "Now, don't you fall for him now Jade!".

Jade flushed with red on her face. Karkat was indeed handsome (not to mention in a suit), however he is out of her league. They live in different worlds and have different goals to reach. Not to mention Karkat probably has a thing with his assistant, according to those cliché movies Jade always watches in her spare time.

"I won't fall for him Rose, besides I have more important things to deal with", Jade gave a big smile.

Jade continued helping Rose until the Sun setted. Rose told Jade to go back home and Jade grabbed her things and left, while saying goodbye to Rose of course. Jade looked out in the Brooklyn sky, you couldn't really see anything since it was in the city. Jade wishes that she could see stars one day in this city. When she was younger she lived alone in a small inhabited island, however when she got older John moved to New York and she decided to follow him. John then created a famous magazine company that tells about the latest trend. Jade became a famous journalist and she mostly works for John's company. She later found out that Dave Strider, one of her friends she knew for some time, moved to New York also and became a famous photographer. He also works for John's company, taking pictures of famous models and things that help the magazine sell. Bro Strider also helps out with the company. He is the person who organizes everything together to create the magazine itself. He's also a huge help, not to mention a very kind person. Jade sat down on a seat near the fountain in front of Karkat's building and gave a big sigh.

"This was a long day, but it seems exciting! I can't wait to see more of Rose's work!" Jade exclaimed.

She looked at the fountain, it seem so magical. The sound of water rushing out and creating a small fog of the evening was certainly beautiful. While looking at the fountain she sees a familiar face. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt under it and had small rounded horns. She tilted her head to see if she knew the person but then as the figure came closer she realized it was Karkat.

"Oh! You scared me for a second, I thought you were someone else Karkat" Jade laughed.

Karkat looks a bit annoy, "Well now you see me".

Jade looks around, there was no one with him so she guessed that his assistant went home. The building was also close and the lights were turned off too.

"What are you doing out here so late at night?" Jade questioned.

"I could say the same thing to you, I'm usually the last one who gets out of the building so I can lock it and everything".

Jade nodded, "Ohhh I see".

"Do you want me to take you home?" Karkat coughs.

Jade eyes widen, Rose's boss is offering to take her home, but she can't let him do that. She lives in Manhattan not in Brooklyn so it might be a hassle if she says yes to the kind offer.

"I'm sorry, I live in Manhattan and I don't want to bother you. I can take the subway anyways!" Jade replied back.

Karkat was nervous because of her reply. This girl was pretty good. Gamzee probably hired the best people to spy at his company so he can steal some more ideas, but Karkat won't let that happen. He wanted to troll on her and now he can't do it since she said no to the offer, however he came up with another idea.

"I'll take you to the subway station, how about that?" Karkat offered.

Jade thought about the offer this offer. The subway station wasn't that far from the building but it would help since it was so dark.

"Okay, I accept your offer Mister!" Jade saluted.

Karkat gave a small grin seeing how goofy she looked. He led her to his car and they both sat down inside. It was pretty quiet since they both just met today. Since he and Terezi were usually in the car there was always some loud noise coming from somewhere (usually from Terezi's babbling). As Jade was looking out the window he quickly looks at her bag and sees a green PDA. Without her noticing Karkat quickly grabs her PDA (talk about safe driving). He tries to drive with one hand and messes up her PDA by jamming it. Surprisingly he ends up deleting half of the data in the PDA, he smirks at the sight of it.

"TAKE THAT GAMZEE!" Karkat said in his mind.

He quickly puts the PDA back into her bag without her noticing at all. Jade was pretty oblivious to things around her, he thought. Trying to break the awkward silence, Karkat tries to start a conversation.

"So where did you came up with the idea of coming to my fashion industry today?" Karkat asked.

Jade turns around and looks at Karkat. She straightens her back so it looks like she was sitting properly. She can't really tell him that she wanted to interview Rose for John's magazine because of the fact Karkat will make her do a whole review for his company so she'll just give him the reason she gave to Rose (which is also true).

"I just wanted to learn more about how clothing can be turn into art by using hands. So I came to Rose because I wanted to learn how she can create so many artistic idea", Jade responded.

Karkat thought to himself, "Oh she's so good, Gamzee did hire the best for this job, anyone would believe this bullshit".

"Oh so that's why you came to Rose?" Karkat replied back to her.

"Yes! I also wanted to achieve something out of this!" Jade smiled.

Karkat looks at her with disbelief, but somehow he can't help but believe her at the same time. He shakes his head and tries to keep a straight face.

"I hope you can achieve something out of this", Karkat unemotionally said.

Jade gave a huge smile to him and it somehow made his heart skip a beat. She looked so goofy that he wanted to laugh so hard. However he cannot become friends with her because of the current situation. If she wasn't Gamzee's spy he would become great friends with her someday. They reached the subway station and Jade got out of the car.

"Thank you Mister Karkat!", she laughed.

She goes inside the substation to Manhattan. Karkat watches her leave and then takes his leave too. Jade was sitting down in the subway. It was really empty considering it was at night. She thought about her day and thought this mission will be an exciting one. After twenty minutes she reaches Manhattan and takes a taxi home. She and John didn't live in the same place but they only live a block away from each other. She gets inside her apartment (which is pretty huge if you ask me) room and throws everything onto the floor. And throws herself onto her silver ish blue couch and sniff the pillows.

"I can't wait to learn more!" Jade exclaimed and she went to sleep.

**A/n How was the chapter you guys? :D I didn't include much characters at the time but I'll put more in the next chapter considering what Karkat did to her PDA. Doesn't Karkat actions make you feel angry? XD But don't worry it cannot get any worse.**


	3. Rose's Mission

**A/n WOOO! I am on a roll! Okay new chapter for everyone. After some character development I'm going to include some more characters and keep the plot moving. I love how I mentioned Gamzee in the last chapter, I found it funny that he also runs a fashion industry called Zekara**

**Gamzee=ze**

**Makara=kara**

**Get it? :D**

**please bear with my grammar XD**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie!**

**Chapter 3**

In the busy morning of New York City Jade was in a depressed state. After looking at her PDA that she kept safe in her bag she was in despair. All the writings,ideas, and interviews from the designers and models she interviewed from the past few weeks are all gone. Puzzled, she tried her best to get her data back into her PDA but no luck. Now she has no idea on how she is going to do the new articles for John's magazine. What is John going to think about this? This was so unprofessional of her to lose most of her research and data for _Inter Species Fashionz_. Nevertheless, she still has to tell John about this. She brushes her hair and ties it up and brushes her teeth. She wears a blue jean skirt with a black short sleeve that says, "I love_". She then puts on her shoes and went out of her apartment and rushes to John's company building. She quickly enters in the building and presses on the elevator button. She has to keep looking at the time because she had to go to Brooklyn to help out Rose. After a few agonizing seconds the elevator opens and she sees Dave.

"Sorry Dave! I'm sort of in a rush!", Jade rushes in the elevator.

Dave, still unfazed, gave a glance at Jade. He made a small grin that was barely noticeable and then leaves the elevator.

"Silly Jade", he thought.

Jade got up to the top floor and runs to John's office. Before she enters in, she knocks on his door so it doesn't seem like she was barging in. She didn't hear John's reply, but she still came in the door anyway. She sees John working on his desk, trying to figure out how the next magazine issue is going to be like, he seems excited about the Rose Lalonde interview that's for sure. John and Jade made eye contact. He made a big smile. Jade was nervous, she didn't want to break the news to John.

"Um,John, I have something important to say", she looked down at her feet unable to look at his face.

John looks at Jade a bit puzzled, "What's wrong Jade? Did something bad happen to you?".

Jade was still looking down on her feet, unsure of what to say. She then looks at John with a worried face which also made John worried.

"Jade what's wrong?" John grabs onto Jade's shoulders.

Jade started to get teary, "John I'm so sorry!".

"What happened?" John started to tone up his voice, he was worried about his sister.

"I don't know what happened! I woke up this morning and I look on my PDA. All the interviews and research that I had on my PDA are all gone! What's going to happen now? I don't want the next issue to be some piece of shit. I don't want it to ruin your company, I'm so sorry John, I don't want you to be mad. I just-" tears started to run down on her cheeks.

John didn't listen to Jade, instead he gave her a warm hug. Jade's eyes widen. She didn't whether to hug him back or just keep on crying. However, since John is hugging her, she's not going to waste this chance, so she hugs him back.

"Jade! You are so silly! Making me worry like that", he wipes off her tears. "It's okay, your Jade, you can get many data and research in just an amount of days. It will be a while until the next issue will come out, so you don't need to cry." John gave a big smile.

Jade didn't know what to say. She just wanted to laugh out of happiness, since John had said such kind words to her. She gave a big smile and John did the same.

"Now instead of crying, I want you to go out there and get me some new research! Even better than before! So you have no time for moping!" John pats her on the back and gave a small chuckle.

"THANK YOU JOHN!", Jade gave out a loud nice yell.

Jade came out of his office with a huge smile and as she was walking to the elevator she runs into Dave. He was always trying to act cool. His back was leaning on the wall and his arms were crossed. He was still wearing his black sunglasses (of course), even inside a building. He waved at Jade and Jade waved back.

"You seem happy now, when you came inside the elevator I noticed something was up", Dave mentioned.

Jade bit her lip and then gave a big smile, "It's kind of a long story, but it's now okay because John wasn't mad at me!".

Dave gave a small grin and pets Jade on the head, "Good because an unhappy Jade isn't normal".

"Oh shut up", Jade's face reddened and she playfully hits Dave.

Dave gave another small chuckle and he played around with Jade. It was just like old times from when they were younger. It felt kind of nostalgic.

"Well, I have to go to the substation now", Jade made a sad smile.

Dave pets her head once more time, "Alright, I'll see you later, I'll visit you during your _missions_ one day".

Dave and Jade waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways during work. Jade walked to the substation once again and waited for another twenty minutes in the subway ride. She reached Brooklyn and head towards the L.O.V.E.U sign. She looks around out of curiosity to see if Tavros is around. He was a kind troll, he helped Jade out. Jade wanted to see him again and maybe even become really good friends with him. She went through the silver pathway that led to Karkat's building. She entered and greeted Nepeta.

"Good morning Nepeta!" Jade exclaimed.

Nepeta made a huge smile, "Good morning Miss Viridis!".

"There's no need to call me that, you can call Jade instead", Jade insisted.

Nepeta made a small chuckle and then went back to work. Jade went up the elevator as usual to go to Rose's office. She listened to the peaceful elevator as she went. When the door opened she sees Rose's boss, Karkat and his assistant.

"Good morning Boss!" Jade gave a wide dumb smile.

Karkat didn't answer back and quickly went into the elevator while Jade went out of it. She turned around and wonders why he didn't greet her. She shakes her head and doesn't let this get to her and continued walking to Rose's office.

Karkat was rubbing his temples rigorously; frustrated that Jade came back to his company building after deleting the data in her PDA. Terezi chuckles at the amusement she saw.

"Why did she come back!" Karkat let out a frustrated sigh.

Terezi pats Karkat on the back and gave a smirk, "Maybe Gamzee trained her so well so that she wouldn't be surprised by these little things you throw at her".

Karkat thought for a moment. Maybe she really was some sort of professional spy. So if she was a professional spy he has to make his trolling go up a notch. Something that is so nasty and mean that she won't ever come back.

"TAKE THAT GAMZEE!", he yelled in his thoughts.

"I have an idea Terezi, I'm going to get close to that spy and then break her heart like they do in those cliche movies!", Karkat laughed.

Terezi smiled at the idea, however she can't help but think it is going to end up turning into a terrible idea. Terezi grabs Karkat's arm and looks at him.

She gave him and small peck on the lips and said, "I hope nothing goes wrong with this plan".

Karkat flushed with red. He's not used to getting kisses, however he still looked at Terezi with passionate eyes.

"Nothing will go wrong, I am sure of that" he smiled.

Jade went inside office and saw something unusual. The famous Rose is sleeping on her desk! Jade chuckled at the sight of it. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. Jade puts her things down and starts looking at the work Rose was doing on her desk. As she was organizing Rose's designs she saw a purple sticky note on one of the papers.

"Jade, if you are reading this you are probably organizing my designs which you should be doing anyway. I am probably taking my little early morning nap and I don't want you to wake me up. I want you to go pick up some supplies with me and when you come back I probably won't be at my office. I have a mission for you, so be ready. -_Rose Lalonde_-"

Jade titled her head. Man another mission, Jade thought to herself. Well Jade kind of expected this. She continued reading the note Rose left for her.

"Please go get

*Red Silk(2 of 20x20 yards)

*High quality yellow thread (5 packs)

*Sewing Needles

*High Quality Fabric Glue

*A high quality silk of your choice

You can get this at the Brooklyn Fashion Depot. Just tell me you are with Rose Lalonde, but just in case bring this note with you".

"Ah, I see then" Jade told herself.

Rose is always prepared for these kinds of things. Jade took a deep breath and grabbed her bag. She puts the note safely inside her pocket, and quietly leaves the office. She walks silently to the elevator so she doesn't disturb anyone who has their office on the top floor. She went inside the elevator and left the fashion building. The streets of Brooklyn were just like the streets of Manhattan it didn't look any different actually. It's just that the air felt kind of different, but maybe it's because Jade lived in Manhattan for so long and spent most of her time there. It took her about half an hour to find the Fashion Depot Rose was talking about. The building was big and you can see many people coming in and out of the building with fashion supplies. Jade enters in the building and there were many different kinds of fabric or clothing material everywhere. From Chinese silk to real live animal fur, there were just so many. They were aligned in different sections and racks and each aisle had different materials. Aisle one would have fabric glue, aisle two would have different types of scissors and so on. It was kind of nerve-wracking to see everything so organized here, it looked so professional and so clean compared to regular stores for ordinary middle class people. Jade looked around to see if she can find that red silk Rose was asking for. Aisle five was basically just mind boggling, for there were so many types of fabric everywhere. If Jade had more money on her hands she would have bought everything in this aisle. After looking around the aisle Jade found the red silk fabric Rose told her about. It felt so nice and smooth, just like a blanket you would hug every night. Jade looked around to see if there was anyone in this aisle. There was no one so she proceeded to rub her face onto the silky fabric.

"This feels so nice, I wish my blanket can be like this", Jade rubbed her whole face onto the fabric.

Before anyone finds her, she quickly grabs the fabric (the amount that Rose gave her to buy) and puts it in a shopping basket. She also looks for a high quality silk of her choice. She couldn't think of any other color so she just picked black since it matched her hair color. She continued looking through the aisles and grabs more of the supplies Rose told her to buy. She waited in line for fifteen minutes since some of the cashiers were having some trouble on their computers. She placed everything down and watched them be scanned onto the computer. The total priced turns out to be four hundred and fifty dollars. Jade almost fainted when she heard the price, I guess this is what you get for buying the best high quality stuff out there. Before she reached the money out of her wallet she remembered that Rose gave her a note to give to the people who work here. She reaches the note out of her pocket and crumbles it. She hands it to the cashier. The cashier exam-med the note and also the signature that Rose put on there. The cashier gave Jade a smile and gave her the supplies free of charge.

"I know Rose and her signature so you're fine to go", the cashier smiled.

Jade nodded and bowed, "Thank you miss!".

Jade quickly runs out the door and hurries to Karkat's building and goes up the elevator to Rose's office. As she thought Rose wasn't here. She looked around to see if there was a note she had left. On one of the cabinets there was a sticky note.

"Hey Jade, as you can see I'm not here. I went out to do some business and you probably won't see me until tomorrow. Before you leave my office for the night I want you to lock it and leave the keys under the mat outside of my office. The keys are in my coffee cup near one of the cabinets. Please make three pieces of outfits out of the supplies you just bought. I'll be checking them tomorrow to see if you are really determined for that interview -_Rose Lalonde_-".

Jade let out a heavy sigh, "Man how am I going to come up with three designs and make them through the night?"

Jade puts the note in her bag and moves around Rose's furniture so she can have some space for the outfits. She starts jotting some ideas out and coloring them, but none of them were her style of clothing. After an hour later she started getting frustrated and rolls around Rose's office floor.

"HOW AM I GOING TO DO THIS?", Jade exclaimed.

As she was rolling around the floor she hears a knock on the door. She didn't notice that she was still laying on the floor so she straightforwardly said that the person can come in.

"You know rolling around the floor is really childish".

Jade heard this familiar voice before. She looks up and sees Karkat standing there beside her. She quickly got up from the floor and bowed down.

"Sorry Boss! It was very unprofessional of me to roll around the floor" she explained.

Karkat gave a small chuckle and looks at Jade, "It's okay, I kind of barged in anyway".

Jade blushed red with embarrassment, "Oh, okay, I guess that's okay".

Karkat looks around Rose's office and sees a bunch of crumpled up paper on the floor and a whole bags of supplies to make clothes. He then looks at Jade and starts to question her on why there are so many stuff in Rose's office and why Rose isn't here.

"Jade, why is Rose gone and why is there so many pieces of paper on the floor?", Karkat tried to asked the best he can with authority.

Jade scratches her head, "Well Rose had to go do some business so she just wanted me to come up with three ideas of clothing styles and make them come to life".

Karkat was confused at first, but then he came up with an idea. He can use this opportunity to get closer to Jade and the more closer he gets to her she can leave his company building quicker. The point of his plan is to "break" Jade's heart so she doesn't spy on his company again, especially since Gamzee sent her (A/N he thought but he is so wrong).

"Jade, why don't you let me help you?" Karkat suggested.

Jade looks at him in confusion and shakes her head really fast. She didn't want Karkat to help her since this was her mission for Rose. It would be cheating and if Rose found out, she wouldn't let Jade interview her.

"I'm sorry, I kind of what to do this myself" Jade replied back.

"Dang this girl is a stubborn bull" Karkat thought.

He tries to come back with another possible reason so he can stay with her. He wanted her to just leave already, but patience is the key to this plan.

"Why don't I just stay and give you some pointers? And if you need a third hand I can lend you mine", Karkat insisted.

Jade looks at Karkat, that wasn't actually a bad idea. However she still feels bad that actual Boss of Rose is actually offering to lend her a hand. She felt kind of terrible.

"I feel bad that a Boss has to help some helper like me" Jade pouted.

Karkat chuckled at the look of her face. She just looked so cute at that moment that he couldn't resist and smile at it.

"It's okay Jade, I have plenty of time to spare, I can just help you out this one time", he kept insisting.

Jade gave up and accepted his offer, "Okay I'll let you help me a BIT, HOWEVER, I don't want you to help me that much. You'll probably get bored if you watch me come up with ideas, so you are free to fall asleep while I am working".

"I'm not going to fall asleep, I want to help you out a bit", Karkat quickly responded.

Jade's heart skipped a beat. She was kind of surprised that Karkat actually wanted to help her out. She gave a small smile and nodded. She continued working and keeps coming up with new ideas while Karkat just watches her from the side.

"AND THE TRAP IS SET, TAKE THAT GAMZEE!", Karkat laughed in his thoughts.

**A/N How was the chapter? :D Karkat is being such a dumbass thinking Jade is some spy for Gamzee's company. Jade is not a cry baby, just pointing that out. She was just sad that she lost her data after working so hard. You'll see more characters soon :) It's going to be a long fanfiction anyway.**


	4. Boss's Help

**A/N**

**Hey you guys! I'm going to try to update as often as possible because most of the time I'm going to be at school and studying for shit (yep, school shit).**

**I'm updating so fast because I might be on hiatus one day and not even write anything for a while and some people will be dying to see what happens next. Well I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 4**

Jade starts to jot down more ideas as she was lying on the floor of Rose's office. Karkat just leans his back against the wall observing Jade and giving her some pointers. After two hours Jade starts rolling around the floor again. Karkat face palmed and tries to calm Jade down.

"Jade you're not going to get anything done at this rate", Karkat sighed.

"Yeah, but my ideas aren't good enough", Jade whined.

Karkat rubs his temple and thought, "This girl!".

Karkat grabs some papers on the floor. He looks through them and sees if they were good enough. There were two designs that caught his attention.

"Why don't you use these two" he suggested.

Jade gives a closer look at the two designs. One of them was a Chinese style dress with no sleeves and as it goes the bottom the dress splits into four parts. The back part was longer than the others and was down to the feet. The side parts were up to the knees and the front part was up to the mid thigh. Think of it as a Chinese Ballerina, however its just not as poofy. The designs on the dress was an intricate design of two gold dragons circle around the four parts and the wings are black. Come to think of it, it kind of looks like a flower. The other design was a bit more complicated than the first. It was a short white tube top with ruffles on the top and the bottom part of the top and revealed the belly, however there were two pieces of fabric that wraps around the belly and it is connected to the tube top. There were short black shorts that had suspenders (connected to the shorts) that goes over the shoulder to the back of the shorts. And to top it all off there was a short sleeved red hoodie that was only up to the waist. Just think of a sexy version of red riding hood. Jade looks really hard at those designs Karkat suggested wondering if they would actually look good if they were designed.

"You know these aren't half bad", Jade told him.

Karkat nodded, "Yeah they aren't bad, now we just need to get one more design and start designing the clothes".

Jade gave a huge smile, "YES SIR!".

After a little while, Jade came up with a design and shows it to Karkat. It was a long sleeve shirt. The hole that the neck goes through was pretty big that it shows your collarbone. The shirt part was black with a golden yellow design of a flower that says "Bloom" and the bottom part of the shirt was in a ripped fashion. The sleeves were black and red stripes and the bottom of the sleeves were also ripped.

"Its kind of simple, but I kind of based it off on you" Jade looked away in embarrassment.

Karkat eyes widen, since this design was based off of him. It had sort of that gothic feel to it but it also had a cute feel to it too. It was simple, but it was simple enough that it could attract someone to buy the piece of clothing.

"Its really good Jade, I can't believe you based it off on me" Karkat scratched his head.

Jade covers her mouth while giggling, "Thank you boss!".

Karkat made a small smile. He didn't know what to say so the best thing he can do is smile. Jade was just so adorable to him, but he cannot fall for those tricks. Jade picks up the other designs off the floor and throws them into the recycle bin and kept the two designs Karkat suggested and the one she just made. She gets all of the supplies she bought and puts them onto the floor.

"Now I wonder, how do I start?" Jade laughed.

"You don't know how to make clothes?" Karkat questioned.

"Well no, its just that I never made such intricate ones before, so I'm kind of nervous" Jade laughs.

Karkat sighed, "You know, maybe I can officially help you now".

Jade shakes her head and does an x symbol with her arms, "Nope! I wish to do this myself".

Karkat scratches the back of his head once again, "Fine, I will just watch you, but if you start irritating me by going slow, whether it is on purpose or not, I'm going to help no matter what you say".

Jade nods her head and continues working. Time was crucial on her hands. She starts cutting the red silk so it can look like the top part of the Chinese dress. She then gets a needles and yellow thread and sews the side of the shirt together. For the collar part she cuts a long piece of red silk and folds them so it can make the collar. She cuts one more long piece again so the collar of the fabric can be thick enough to hold. She sews it onto the shirt and glues it so it can hold. She let's the shirt dries and tries to start on the "sexy" red riding hood design. She gets the black silk fabric and cuts it into a template for shorts. After some more cutting and sewing Jade finished making the shorts and the suspenders included that is connected to the shorts. Jade cuts more of the red silk and makes it into a hood and sleeveless shirt. She sews the two onto together and cuts more of the red silk so it can be the sleeves of the hoodie. She sews it onto the hoodie and tries it on. It didn't rip or anything so Jade assumed that doing this was enough for the short sleeve hoodie. Jade was lucky enough to find some white fabric lying around Rose's office for the tube top. She cuts it and folds it so it cal be cylinder shaped. She then glued the fabric together and sews it. The rest of it white fabric she cuts it into a long piece and tries to make ruffles. She then glues the ruffles on the top and bottom of the tube top. She cuts more of the white fabric and makes it into two thin fabrics and sews it on the tube top, so it can look like it covers the belly but it actually isn't. It was only to add some more appeal to the tube top. **(A/N it's kind of hard to explain but I'll do a doodle of the outfits)**.

"You know, you sew pretty fast" Karkat implied.

Jade looks at Karkat and tilts her head, "Hm?".

"I mean you made so much progress in just three hours" Karkat coughed.

Jade gave a small grin and continues working. She starts cutting more of the red silk for the Chinese outfit. The skirt splits into four parts, so she had to be careful on the measurements and everything because they aren't the same. Meanwhile when Jade was too occupied on the Chinese dress Karkat tries to help by making the long sleeve shirt. He cuts up the black fabric and sews it into a sleeveless shirt and cuts on the bottom part so it can get the ripped up feel. He then cuts two long pieces of fabric and folds them so it can be made into the long sleeves part of the shirt. He sews the pieces together and then quickly grabs some red fabric and then cuts it to make the stripes for the sleeves. He quickly glues then and sews it so it can have more of a strength to it. It quickly dries and he sews it onto the shirt. He grabs some yellow thread and does the flower design on the shirt and sews the word "bloom" onto it. This was done in about half an hour. Jade didn't notice that Karkat was actually helping her finish sewing the designs. After another hour and a half Jade finishes the Chinese dress and lays it down, along with the Red Riding Hood outfit.

"Phew! Finish two of them!" she wipes off the sweat from her forehead.

"You mean three" Karkat coughed.

She quickly turns to Karkat and raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean three? I only did two outfits".

Karkat picks up the long sleeve and shows it to her, "While you were working I made this one for you. It's a good thing you didn't notice or else you would have yelled at me".

Jade's eyes widen. She grabs the long sleeve from Karkat's hands and quickly examines it. It looks exactly like the one she designed on the piece of paper. She looks at Karkat angrily.

"I told you not to help me", Jade whined.

"If I didn't help you, you would have been working pass midnight and look at the time now, it's 11:30 pm. All the workers have gone home and it's time for you to stop working" Karkat responded back.

"HMPH!" Jade replied.

Karkat knew that Jade was angry at him. He knew that Jade wanted to do this by herself, but he still did it anyway. Why? It was because he wanted her to get closer to him so he can break her heart quicker. He only did it for that reason.

"Now don't be mad at me", Karkat scratched his head.

Jade didn't answer back. She puts the three outfits on Rose's desk and left a note for Rose. She grabs Rose's key from the coffee cup and picks up her bag from the floor. She leaves the room and Karkat also followed her out. She locks the door and leaves the keys under the mat and tries to get away from Karkat. Karkat notices that she was walking faster so he also walks faster. They were soon out of the building. Karkat quickly locks it and follows Jade. Before she goes any farther he grabs onto her arm.

"Let me go!" Jade whined.

"I know you are mad at me Jade, but that's no reason for you to ignore your own boss" Karkat said.

She looks at Karkat and sticks her tongue out, "I'm only working for rose and therefore you are not my boss!"

"Well Rose works for me and if you work for Rose it also includes you working for me!" Karkat argued back.

"Well as a boss you shouldn't help your workers because you are the boss!" Jade counters back.

"Since I'm the boss, I can decide to do whatever I want and I chose to help you out! Got that?" Karkat spoke his tone a bit louder than Jade's.

Jade didn't know what to say after, but their argument was so silly that she laughed. She was laughing so hard that she started crying. It's just like arguing with your guy best friend she thought. Karkat couldn't help but also laugh. Her laugh was so contagious.

"I'm sorry, I was so caught up with my pride of doing everything by myself I forgot to say thank you to you", Jade wipes the tears from her eyes, "Thank you Boss!".

Karkat couldn't help but smile again, "No problem Miss Jade!", he bows down to her.

"The boss shouldn't bow down to his worker", she teases.

Karkat sticks out his tongue, "Well I can do whatever I want, since I'm the boss".

Jade laughed some more and so did Karkat, however, since it was late at night they stopped laughing so they don't disturb other people.

"I'll take you home tonight" Karkat suggested.

"Are you sure?" Jade replied.

"Yes, I'm making an offer to you, so please accept" Karkat smiles.

"Fine, I accept Mister!" Jade giggled.

The two walks to Karkat's car. They both enter the vehicle and sat down. It was silent for a moment until Jade breaks out laughing.

"I'm really sorry, but I laugh too much. You remind me of my brother who also does goofy things" Jade implied.

"Brother?", Karkat thought, "Hm, I never knew she had a brother, but I won't fall for those tricks, she is indeed Gamzee's spy" Karkat thought more.

Karkat smiles at her and drives. New York city was a pretty loud place. Even late at night you can still see people walking around. Maybe because there are so many lights in this city that no one ever sleeps. Karkat took a glance at Jade to see what she was doing. Like last time, she was just looking out through the window. Her face was so flawless and her skin was so clear. Her bright green eyes and her long black hair. Thinking about it made his heart skip a beat, he shakes his head about the thought of it.

"I shouldn't stare at her like this" Karkat thought.

Karkat continues driving and just like Karkat, Jade looks at him too. She stared at his horns. Compared to other trolls, Karkat's horns were pretty small. It was sort of cute. It suited him since he wasn't so manly as the other trolls around here. It made him more handsome. She shakes her head and goes look out into the scenery. It's weird to think about your boss like that, especially since he's not really her boss.

To break the awkward silence Jade started to talk, "New York City is so pretty at night".

Karkat looks at her and then looks at the road again, "Yeah everything is so pretty and colorful, although it isn't so peaceful.

Jade chuckled, "That's true there's bound to be gangs and all sorts of things out there".

After a twenty minute drive Karkat reached Manhattan. He drove by some apartment buildings until he reaches Jade's building.

"Is this where you live?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is where I love" Jade told him.

Jade grabs her bag and leaves the car. Before she leaves, she waves goodbye to Karkat and gives a huge smile.

"Thank you for taking me home boss!" Jade bows down.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "You know you don't need to thank me so much".

She smiled some more, "Well I want to, it's more polite like that".

Jade closes the car door and walks up into her apartment. Karkat watches her until she goes inside so nothing happens to her, but then he realizes if he does that he is going to start caring for her and he doesn't want that.

"I shouldn't care for her" he told himself.

Since he hung out with Jade all day today he wonders what Terezi is up to. Since Karkat is going to get "closer" with Jade he won't be around Terezi as much anymore, which saddens him. He gets his cell out of his pocket and dials Terezi's number. It rings a few times until the line was picked up.

"Hello?" Terezi asked.

"I miss you", Karkat whined.

"Aha, I missed you too!" Terezi laughed.

For the most part, Karkat just talked to Terezi on his way home.

**A/N I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! If it was boring sorry . This was just for character development between these two. The next chapter will be way more interesting trust me! Now time to do homework! ORZ and for the clothing designs I'll put them up :) on my deviantart if anyone wants to see. It's .**


	5. Bonding

**A/N **

**I think this chapter is going to be shorter than the others I have done so far. It's just that this chapter is more character development for a big thing that is going to happen soon w**

**I suck at making Karkat to some "evil" character XD.**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie.**

**Chapter 5 **

The next day Jade happily walked to Karkat's building. She still had her hair up and today she was wearing brown jeans and a striped green and white shirt. She wore a black tank top underneath because the neck hole was very wide. She looks around once again to see if Tavros was around ,and still no luck.

"I wonder where he ran off to" Jade wondered.

She enters Karkat's building and greets Nepeta once again.

"Good morning Nepeta!" Jade smiled.

Nepeta smiles back, "Good morning Jade! Nice weather today and somehow the atmosphere today seems so happy too!"

Jade nodded, "I totally agree, bye for now! I need to see Rose!".

They both waved goodbye to each other and continue what they were doing. Jade goes up the elevator and listens to the calming elevator music as she reaches the top floor. She walked to Rose's office and knocks on the door until she answers.

"Come in!" Rose shouted.

Jade enters in and closes the door quietly. She leaves her bag down and cleans up around Rose's area. She organizes Rose's designs and puts them in order, apparently Rose likes messing everything after she works. After she was done cleaning Jade went up to Rose.

"So Rose, what did you think of my designs", Jade happily asked.

Rose looks at Jade and gave a small smile, "I thought they were very excellent, especially someone at your level. If you keep practicing sewing you can eventually become a really good designer".

Jade gave a big smile and bows down to Rose, "Thank you for the compliment! I really appreciate that!".

"No need to thank me! I guess you were really serious about how clothing can be art!" Rose laughed.

Jade laughed along with Rose, however she felt kind of bad because she got some help from Karkat. Maybe one day she'll tell Rose that and sees how she reacts, but Rose probably won't really care anymore. Rose gave Jade more designs to do and told her to buy more supplies. By the end of the week she ends up getting so many supplies. As Rose was gone, Karkat comes in most of the time to help Jade out with the designs once again. And as the same routine he would also take her home and start bickering with her. They both end up laughing in the end. This basically happens in a month time period.

As a month passes by she begins getting closer with Rose and Karkat. Rose was often busy and she had to go out to different countries often because her designs are famous worldwide. Jade usually spends her time with Karkat. They both have gotten closer each and every day and eventually they have bonded together. During one time in the month Jade had to go give him something and she walked to Karkat's office. She didn't dare knock because she heard some noises coming out from the room. She opens the door quietly and peaks in through a small crack and she sees Karkat and his assistant having a romantic moment. Jade becomes disgusted by the scene and quickly closes the door and leaves without a sound. It was confirmed that Jade was right. She knew that Karkat and his assistant were having some sort of thing together. It wasn't that surprising though since it happens a lot in those romantic-comedy movies. Ever since that day Jade was getting really curious about the relationship between those two. Humans and Trolls relationships are almost the same except they have different names for it, however troll relationships seem a bit more difficult to understand than humans, but humans are more complicated than trolls. Even though she thought about this most of the time, she still has work to do. Since John's issue is coming up soon, she had to work her but off everyday so she can get Rose's interview.

One day Jade got off work and it was past midnight. She didn't know if Karkat was still in the building but he is always the last one who leaves. She can only prove this by going to the front of the building to see if its lock. If it is unlocked, he didn't leave yet. As she was getting out she sees him waiting for her. She hides away in embarrassment, and she doesn't know why. Maybe because she's been getting closer to him every day, but it sure feels nice.

"You actually waited for me?" she laughed.

"Well of course, you need a ride home don't you?" he smirked.

She gets out of the building and waits for Karkat to finish locking the door. After he was done he came up to her. They both walk to his car together as usual. As Karkat was driving he took a glance at Jade.

"Hey Jade, want to have a midnight walk before you go home?" Karkat asked.

Jade looks at Karkat. She didn't know how to feel, but somehow she felt extremely happy. She didn't know why but this feeling was like walking on clouds.

"Ugh, how cliché does that sound?" Jade told herself.

It's not like she has any feelings for Karkat, after all he is the boss and he already has a lover and that is his assistant. She's just a random girl that appeared in his life; in fact, she's just a journalist that works for a magazine company.

"Um sure, but why?" Jade asked out of curiosity.

Karkat tries to come up with a reason as quickly as possible. All these weeks he spent with Jade was just for his plan to break her heart. However, he can't say that it wasn't enjoyable. He liked the time he spent with Jade, but most of the time he just talked about himself. Jade never really mentioned anything about herself so it kind of makes him curious about who she really is. Since Jade never really talked about herself, it made him suspect her to be Gamzee's spy even more. It gives him to have some sort of motivation to troll her. Gamzee and Karkat were close friends when they were in high-school. One day, in high-school Gamzee ends up having the same goals as Karkat. They both wanted to own a fashion industry since it was the easiest and less painful to go through. However, Gamzee only wanted to do this so he can be rivals with Karkat all his life. Even though they were close Karkat considers Gamzee to be "the worst best friend ever". They both had the same classes and even went to the same college. Since they were in the same classes, they always end up competing and Karkat always came in second. His luck changed though when he started to own his own company. Karkat's company became even more popular than Gamzee's company. They both had companies in different areas, Karkat's was in Brooklyn and Gamzee's was in Manhattan. They had enough space and chances to compete even more. Because of his pride Karkat didn't want to lose to Gamzee ever again. Gamzee often send spies to spy on Karkat's company and how his workers work. Sometimes Gamzee even steal his ideas from Karkat's company (as in the worker's ideas of fashion) and tries to make it his own. This pisses Karkat even more. Thinking about it makes him wanna throw up. That is the reason why Karkat had to make Jade leave. He wouldn't want Gamzee to copy his ideas EVER again.

"Well the night looks pretty tonight and I don't want to walk by myself" Karkat gave Jade his reason.

Jade raises her eyebrow, "Really? Okay then let's enjoy this night together then.

Karkat arrives a block away from Central Park. He parks his car and the two got out of the car. Jade and Karkat begin their midnight walk through the quiet park.

"Its so quiet here, I kind of like it" Jade spoke quietly.

"Yeah, its really peaceful" Karkat agreed with Jade.

They both sat down together on a bench and look up into the sky. There really was no point into looking at the sky, since the city's pollution blocks most of it. At least they can see the moon illuminating in the night sky.

Karkat took a small peek at Jade. Her skin was also illuminating. Maybe because it was the moon's light shining on her, but she looked so sweet at that moment. Karkat shakes his head, he can't be thinking about this type of thing right now.

"Damn hormones" he cursed to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something Karkat?" Jade asked.

"Um, no, I didn't say anything" Karkat gave an awkward smile hoping she didn't hear him.

It was 1 am in the morning, and the two went back to the car. Jade was getting pretty tired, but she couldn't possibly sleep in front of her "boss". It would be embarrassing and very unprofessional. She just keeps looking out into the street and just watches people walking. Karkat looks at Jade. In order to break her heart Karkat had to invite her on a date.

"I'm sorry Terezi, I just have to do this!" Karkat thought.

Central Park wasn't that far from Jade's house and John's company building. Jade rarely gets to see John as often now because of her workload, she kind of feels bad for it. She wonders how her brother is doing with the company. Same with Dave. She misses him Dave a whole lot too. She heard from John that Dave got lot of jobs during the month so he has been getting in and out of the country often. Somehow Jade couldn't wait for the next issue for John's magazine.

"Its going to be one of the bestseller!" Jade thought to herself.

Karkat reaches Jade's apartment building. She got out of the car and says goodbye to Karkat, however Karkat also got outside of the car.

"Wait Jade!" he yelled out.

Jade stopped in her tracks, "Yeah? Did I forget something?".

Karkat came up to her closer and stared at her eyes.

"Man, her eyes are so pretty" Karkat thought to himself.

Karkat coughed, "Would you like to go eat dinner with me tomorrow evening?".

Jade's eyes widen, "Wait, huh, what?".

Karkat laughed, "You heard me, you want to go eat dinner with me tomorrow evening?".

Jade didn't know what to say, however deep inside she was so happy. But she can't help but think that this would be kind of wrong. What about Karkat's assistant? Would she approve?

"What about your assistant?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"What you mean Terezi? What about her?" Karkat asked.

It was kind of difficult to ask Karkat about Terezi, but she felt like she had to. She wouldn't want to ruin anyone's relationship. Nobody likes that.

"I mean, one day during work. I had to ask you something and well.. I saw you and Terezi having some romantic time in your office.. I quickly left though because I was a bit disgusted" Jade quietly.

Karkat hides his face in embarrassment. He couldn't believe Jade saw them having one of their "romantic" moments in his office. It kind of made him angry that she never told him before, but in this situation he had to keep his cool as the boss.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that. It was my fault and it was very unprofessional of me. I just wanted to have dinner with you because I wanted to discuss some business with you. And I also have gotten close to you too so why not take a co-worker to dinner? My treat" Karkat explained and gave his best looking smile.

Jade laughed, "Oh gosh you smile looks so goofy, stop that!"

Karkat frowned, she totally ignored the explanation. He crossed his arms and made a pouty face. For his age, this was pretty childish of him to do.

"Aha, I'm sorry", Jade playfully slaps him on the back, "I'll go eat dinner with you".

"AND THE TRAP IS SET" Karkat thought to himself.

"Thank you for accepting", Karkat shook hands with her.

Jade gave a big smile, "No problem! Well I have to go inside now.. Its getting late".

Jade waves goodbye to Karkat and Karkat does the same. Karkat watches her as she gets inside because he didn't want anything bad to happen to her, since it was so late at night. When he couldn't see her anymore, he leaves and goes back home.

"TAKE THAT GAMZEE, YOUR SPY IS NEVER COMING BACK AFTER TOMORROW!" Karkat laughed in his thoughts.

**A/N **

**Woah Karkat, I never knew you had such a huge rivalry with Gamzee to the point where you accuse Jade that she was a spy for him. You need to stop being stubborn and get with the program! Well this chapter was pretty long, but it was the shortest out of all my chapters. I hope you guys like it and if there's any problem with my grammar tell me, especially in this chapter. I stayed up until 4 am in the morning to finish this chapter because I'm planning to do my AP homework tomorrow!**

**Peace out!**


	6. Breaking Jade's Heart

**A/N **

**Silly Karkat that's all I have to say. There will be more pairings later on, it's just a really slow beginning for now XD. This is going to be a long fanfiction, so please bear with me! You're going to see someone new in the end of the chapter! :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 6**

The morning gleam shined through the windows of Jade's bedroom. She slowly opens he eyes and gets up from her fluffy bed. She stretched out her arms and made a loud yawn. She was wearing a green nightgown that was fairly long and warm. Her room was filled with many stuff animals. She had them ever since she was young, giving them away would sort of break her heart. She always kept in a small chest, but if she wanted to have that feeling of nostalgia again she would bring them out. She also had a small hobby of raising plants. She had some plants in her room and she would talk to them every night so they can grow faster. She got up from her bed and looks outside the window.

"Manhattan is always busy as usual" she sighed.

Before she went to the kitchen, she remembers that Karkat invited her to go eat dinner with him. She was sort of nervous. It seemed kind of like a date.

"Date?" she thought to herself.

She shakes her head of that idea, "It is not a date, just a friendly dinner with the boss".

She made a small smile. A dinner with the boss. It feels kind of nice, just having dinner with him. Her heart skipped a bit. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"Ugh, I think like some normal teenage girl" Jade thought to herself.

She went out to her balcony to water her plants so that she could get her mind off of Karkat. She looks at her plants, and the leaves. They were so colorful, it was so cute.

"Good morning miss apple, how are you doing today?" she playfully says.

She can talk to her plants all day of she can. To her, plants were like people. They may not talk or walk, but they are still alive in the inside. Because of the pollution nowadays from cities, it is causing more harm to the environment. Soon it will be overpopulation and there will be lack of resources, but that won't happen until the near future. She went back inside her apartment and checks her phone. It seemed like Rose had texted her.

"Have fun with Karkat today. Don't fall for him, if you do I'm going to give you more work ;)

Just Joking, it is your day off, so I wish for you to have fun

-_Rose Lalonde-"._

Rose's text message was so nice, Jade couldn't help but smile. To waste more time Jade goes onto her computer and types up more articles for John's upcoming magazine in two weeks. It was about a month ago since she had lost most of the data in her PDA, however, after working so hard in the month she got most of the information back and stores them in her computer. She doesn't use her PDA as much anymore, since she thought it was evil. As she was researching more fashion companies she went upon a company called Zekara.

"The founder is named Gamzee Makara. He is a flamboyant young men that always wear a bright purple tuxedo. His company is best known for the design call SOL. The designer is named Sollux Captor who specializes in making Gothic clothing. He also makes a series of hoodies with small intricate designs that make them unique" as Jade was reading.

Zekara was just as famous as Karkat's company which is K. However, it seemed like Karkat's company was more widely known because of Rose, who works under Karkat's company.

"Sollux Captor", Jade thought.

Though Sollux was famous, you never really hear him in the news. He' is somehow like those types of designers that like to keep quiet about their lives.

"I wish I can interview him someday" Jade sighed.

She reads onto more of Gamzee's company and apparently they are located in Manhattan. She searches up the address online and quite frankly, his company building isn't that far from Jade's apartment, nor John's company building. It was really quite convenient.

"How come John never told me to interview Gamzee's company" Jade thought to herself.

Jade really wanted to interview Gamzee's company out of curiosity, however, since she has a lot of articles for John's magazine already she didn't really need to. If she had to get more data, she would have to go interview Gamzee's company (she is hoping that would end up happening). She hears her cell phone vibrating. She looks at her phone and she sees a text message from Karkat.

"I'll be there to pick you up in an hour -_Karkat Vantas_-"

Jade throws her phone onto the couch and quickly went to the bathroom. She takes a bubble bath (much to her delight) and scrubs her body thoroughly. She also washes her hair, since it was so greasy from the sweat and tears she got from hard work. Since her hair was so long, it was hard to take care of it. She gets out from the bathtub and dries herself with her towel. Her bathroom was pretty cute. Her lotions were in containers of those animal lotion bottles. Her soap had a print of an octopus on it and she had little magnets on her mirror. She had a pink fuzzy carpet on the bathroom floor and the curtain that hangs in the bathtub had little paw-prints on them. She sits down on her toilet seat cover (which were also covered by a pink fuzzy toilet cover) and brushes her hair. She then blow dries her hair and then brushes it once again. She went to her room in her bra and underwear and looks for an outfit for the dinner. She wanted to look nice, but not too nice. She puts on a black dress and the length was about up to her knee. It wasn't strapless but the straps on the dress were thin. She leaves her hair down and puts a cherry clip on her hair, just to add that cute innocent look. She looks in the mirror again.

"Gosh I look terrible"she rolls her eyes.

She didn't want to start changing again because of her laziness. She grabs a small black purse and went out of her apartment. She was waiting for Karkat in front of her apartment building. After a few minutes she sees his car coming towards her. It makes a stop and she enters in the car. She takes a good look at Karkat. He was wearing a black suit with a red shirt under it. This time he has a tie around his neck, it was purple. This made Jade giggle a bit also because he didn't know how to tie a tie well.

"Karkat you don't know how to tie your tie" Jade points out while covering her mouth.

"Shut up!" Karkat looked away in embarrassment.

Jade couldn't hold in her laughter, "Don't be mean Mr. Grumpy pants!".

Karkat didn't answer back. Jade guessed that he was kind of grumpy because he didn't know how to tie a tie. Before going to dinner, Karkat takes Jade to walk around the streets of Manhattan.

"Karkat let me fix your tie" Jade suggested.

Before he can say anything, Jade grabs onto his tie and starts rearranging it. He was a bit irritated, and made a frowny face. Jade looked at his face and couldn't help but smile in amusement.

"Now, now don't you frown" Jade smiled.

"I can frown when I want to" Karkat made a childish reply back to her.

Jade finishes fixing his tie and the two continue to walk. She didn't want to waste a lot of money so she went window shopping and Karkat follows her. They came across a shoe store. Jade looks at the shiny green pair of high heels that were right in front of the door. It had a little black bow in the front and the green was showered in shiny glitter. Jade didn't know why, but this somehow attracted her to buy it. She looks at the price and it was $765.00. Jade nearly had a heart attack. The shoes were too expensive and she ends up pouting in the end.

"What's up?" Karkat asked.

Jade points at the shoes, "These high heels are so pretty, but I can't afford it!".

Karkat rolls his eyes, "Maybe one day, as a gift to you I'll buy those for you".

Jade smiled but then looks down to her feet. She didn't want Karkat to waste his money on her especially since these shoes were so expensive.

"No, you shouldn't buy these for me" Jade told Karkat.

Karkat raises his eyebrow, "Oh and I thought you wanted it so bad".

Jade crosses her arm and pouts like a child, "I don't want you to waste money on me".

Karkat was kind of shock from her reply. She was being so honest to him, however she was Gamzee's spy, he must have trained her well enough to look honest.

"I promise you one day, I will buy you these shoes for you" Karkat's suave mode switched on.

"You are now being ridiculous" Jade playfully punches Karkat.

It's not like Karkat will ever see Jade again after today, so he might as well butter her up with these little lies.

"When I promise something I keep it" Karkat tells her.

Jade turns away and blushes, she takes her pinky out and shows it to Karkat, "Fine, then pinky promise me".

"Pinky Promise?" Karkat thought.

He has never heard of a thing called a "pinky promise". I guess human culture and troll cultures are different from each other. He just kept staring at Jade, not knowing what to do.

Jade looks at Karkat and giggles, "You probably don't know what a pinky promise is huh?".

Karkat turns away, "So?".

Jade laughed, "Okay, I'll show you".

She grabs one of Karkat's hands and sticks out his pinky. Then she wraps his pinky around her pinky and it forms into a pinky promise.

"When humans make a promise, we wrap our pinkies together like this and then make a promise. We would say pinky promise or pinky swear and it shows that we won't break the promise. You probably don't have it in troll culture since you don't know what this is" Jade explained.

Karkat didn't really understand what she met, but he still went along with it.

"Okay I pinky swear, that I will buy you these shoes someday" he rolled his eyes.

Jade made a huge smile, "Okay!".

After two hours they both went back to the Karkat's car and drove to a fancy restaurant. The restaurant is called _Alter,_ kind of a strange name for a restaurant. Jade went inside the restaurant and see nothing but trolls (and some humans of course). It made her feel a bit uncomfortable, but whatever, it shouldn't bother her that much. They took a seat in the middle of the restaurant, which is the best seat in the house. Jade looks around and sees how fancy it was. It was sort of dark but the light from the aquariums and chandeliers light up the room. She puts her purse down on the table and looks at the menu. There were so many good looking food to eat, she couldn't just pick one.

"Karkat, order something for me" Jade told him.

"Fine, I'll just order a dinner special", Karkat calls the waitress.

"It will be indeed _special_, once I see how your face after this night" Karkat thought.

As they were ordering Jade looks at the people who kept coming in and out, but there was one troll that caught her attention. He didn't dress fancy like the trolls here. He wore a plain black t-shirt and regular gray jeans. There was a black scarf around his neck and he was wearing a brown hat and also a thin black jacket. However, what him stand out the most was his glasses. One side was red and one side was blue, it sort of reminded her of 3-D glasses they have in theaters. He sat down about two tables away from them. She kept staring at him and then she turns away, it was rude to look at someone you don't know.

"It seems like he was alone" Jade thought.

The food came and Jade started eating her heart away, while Karkat looks at her. He was grinning, but it didn't seem like a nice grin. It sort of made her nervous. After a few entrees and deserts, Jade was stuffed, she couldn't eat another bite. Karkat was also the same, he couldn't eat anymore too. Jade looks at Karkat and gave him a big smile.

"Wasn't that good Karkat?" Jade asks.

Karkat didn't reply back to her. He was looking down at the table, unfazed. Jade was worried and tries to talk to him.

"Umm, Karkat, what's wrong?" Jade asks some more.

Karkat gave a serious glare to Jade, which made Jade worry even more. Before she can say anything he stands up and gets a cup of his wine and pours it all over her head.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jade spoke in a loud tone.

She spoke loud enough for the other trolls to hear her, much to her demise. Karkat grabs some cake and puts it on her face and head.

"You are one dirty whore" he said harshly.

"Wait what?" Jade was confused by his actions.

Karkat points to her, "You think you can get close to me so easily, well think again bitch. You think you are so pretty? Well you are not, now stop pursuing me and leave my company already".

"I don't want to see you again and the time we spent together was pointless, it didn't mean anything, and our _promise_ didn't mean anything either" he continued.

As he was walking away he shouts out something, "EVERYBODY DON'T GET NEAR THIS HUMAN! SHE'S ONE HUGE WHORE".

He left the restaurant leaving Jade dumbfounded. She was wet and covered with cake on her hair and her face, you can barely recognize it was her. The trolls around her gave her a disgusted look, it made her stomach churn. She quickly grabs her purse and runs out while everyone stares at her in disgust.

"What a slutty human" one troll said.

"I know right? She totally deserved it" the other troll said.

However there was one troll that was watching the whole time. His expression didn't change nor he didn't say anything. He gets up from his table and leaves the bill and follows Jade. He gambles which way the Jade went. He went left and his guess was right. He sees pieces of frosting on the floor. As he was walking he looks at an alleyway. He follows the trail of frosting and it leads him into a corner. He sees the girl curled up into the ball, trying to hide her face. She was covered in frosting and was wet. He goes up to her and looks at her.

Jade heard some sounds and looks up and sees the troll from the restaurant. It was the 3-D glasses wearing troll guy.

"Here" he offers her a handkerchief.

Jade looks at the handkerchief and looks back at him. The troll gave a big sigh.

"Wipe your face with this, you don't want to go out there looking like a desert" he continued.

Jade grabs the handkerchief and wipes the frosting of her face. The troll helps her up from the floor and then offers his hat to her.

He takes out his jacket and puts it around Jade, "You can cover yourself with this".

She looks at him and then looks down again. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, everything all happened at once.

"It's kind of late now, so I'm going to take you home, it's dangerous for a young lady to be walking around alone in this city" the troll told her.

He started walking to his car and out of impulse Jade follows him. She didn't know what to do at the moment so all she can do is follow this stranger. They both went inside his car and he starts driving.

"Where do you live?" the man asks.

Jade looks at him, "I live two blocks away from the Inter Species magazine company building, I live in an apartment building that has a golden colored rooftop".

"Finally you said something, I thought you were mute", the troll told her, "Don't worry I, I know where that place is" he looks at her.

Jade's eyes widen, "I-".

She couldn't say anything after all, not even thank this troll for helping her out. He was a really kind man for doing this for her. He soon reaches her apartment building. Jade gets out of the car and looks at him. She bows down to him.

"Thank you for everything kind sir!" Jade shouted.

"You shouldn't worry about that, you should get yourself cleaned up before you get sick" the troll told her.

"Um, mister, what is you name, so I can thank you properly" Jade asks nervously.

"Sollux" he replies back.

Jade's eyes widen, "Sollux, as in, SOLLUX CAPTOR?".

The troll smiled, "Who knows?" and he drove away.

Jade looks at his car going farther and farther away. She couldn't help but smile. This troll whose name was Sollux, helped her. There are some kind trolls in this world. Jade went upstairs to her apartment building. She still had Sollux's jacket,hat, and his handkerchief. She puts them down properly and plans to wash them the following morning. She takes off her dress and puts it in the laundry. She took a long bath for who knows how long. She gets up and puts on her nightgown and jumps onto her bed. She didn't know what to do. Somehow tears started to form into her eyes.

"Stupid Karkat!" she yells into her pillow and cries herself to sleep.

**A/N**

**I hope I made Karkat douchey enough for his plan to "break" her heart which he successfully did. Sorry for all the cursing, I didn't mean to make it so mean, I just wanted to, yeah ( can't finish reason). HOORAY for the appearance of Sollux, I love his character seriously. I love how he was a random stranger at first but then it is revealed that he is the famous fashion designer for Gamzee's company. For more to come!**


	7. Her Confusion

**A/N**

**LOL my sister just had a heart attack when she read the last chapter. She wanted to punch him so bad, she's like doing situps and jumping jacks as we speak. I probably did make him douchey enough, but he gets nice later on so don't worry :).**

**If I were in Jade's place I would be soooo confused XD. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 7 **

Jade looks at her clock, and it was two o clock pm. It was obviously she was late for work, but she didn't feel so well. She lies on her bed with her blanket tucked in. Her stomach was hurting and she felt really cold for some odd reason. This is probably a sign of a fever. Maybe she cried too much and it made her sick. However, she didn't care much, she was just confused and she just wants to sleep. She gets up from her bed knowing that she had to tell John and Rose about it. She walks to her office desk that was in her room and gets her cellphone. She dials John's number.

"Hello?" John talked on the phone.

"I'm sorry John.. I feel really sick today.. Can you please call Rose and tell her I'm sick and I can barely stand on my own two feet right now?" Jade quietly talks on the phone.

"I understand Jade, can you please give me Rose's number" John sadly asks Jade.

"Okay" Jade replies back quietly.

Jade gives John Rose's number. She goes back to her bed and puts her phone on her nightstand just in case of an emergency. Before Jade went to sleep, she went into deep thought. After all she did sort of "like" Karkat. He was funny, handsome, and was like a best friend to her. Because of his actions yesterday though Jade was left heartbroken. Why would he say such mean and horrible things to her? She didn't even do anything to him. Maybe Karkat didn't even liked her back (as a friend) in the first place. Jade decides not to deal with Karkat anymore. If she gets any closer to him she is going to end up getting hurt again.

"Karkat, you're such an asshole" she mumbles.

Jade "deletes" Karkat from her heart and goes into a deep sleep.

John was devastated to see that Jade was sick. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his sister. In fact he worried about her so much he forgot to call Rose. Instead he calls in Dave and tells him about the situation and orders Dave to go visit Jade when he has the chance. John always had an extra spare keys to Jade's house just in case of emergency, and this is one. He quickly rushes out of his office and runs to Jade's house.

He reaches Jade's apartment and was panting. He never ran so hard and fast in his whole life. He goes inside the building and takes the elevator up to the 4th floor, the floor Jade lives in.

"Okay, now where is room 221?" John asked to himself.

He finally reaches Jade's room and enters in quietly but swiftly. He leaves the keys on the dining table so he doesn't forget them and walks into Jade's room. He takes a good look at Jade and checks her temperature.

"Man, you have a high fever" John whispered.

He pulls the blanket away from Jade's body softly so she doesn't get disturbed. He folds the blanket and puts it on the floor. It's bad if you are too warm if you have a high fever. John quickly leaves the bedroom and goes to the kitchen.

"Jade probably hasn't eaten anything huh?" John asked to himself.

John walked to Jade's refrigerator and looks inside. There was so much food in here that its crazy. John decides to make porridge for Jade. Its good to eat something warm at least. He gets the onions and ginger from the fridge and starts chopping them up. After he finishes that he gets a cup full of rice and cooks it. After some complicated process John ends up cooking a lot of porridge for Jade. He brings a small bowl of the rice soup and leaves it on her office desk. Before he leaves, he cleans up her house a bit. He waters the plants that Jade had outside her balcony and talks to it like Jade does.

"Good afternoon mister flower? How are you doing today?" he told the plants.

After watering and talking to the plants he goes back inside and scrubs the floor of her kitchen. They were so sticky, but since Jade was so busy she never really has time to do all of these chores. He washes her dishes and puts them properly in the cabinets. He then walks to a small closet that was near Jade's room and grabs a feather duster. He dusts around the lamps,tables, Tvs, and fireplace. He didn't want Jade to get allergies by these little particles. After dusting, he grabs the keys from the table and puts it under the mat in front of Jade's apartment (of course when no one was looking). He quickly leaves the apartment building and goes back to work.

Dave gets the message from John, "Jade? The one and only Jade Harley is sick?".

Dave begins to worry. He quickly finishes the photo shoot he had in Queens and calls in a taxi. He just couldn't believe that Jade was actually sick. He knew Jade only gets sick when she is extremely sad or depress. Thinking of that made him worry even more. He had to wait twenty five agonizing minutes until he reaches Jade's apartment. He enters in and goes up the stairs (he thinks elevators are lame). He reaches the 4th floor of the building and looks for room 221.

"Room 221 huh, at least that's what John told me" Dave told himself.

He finally finds the room and looks under the mat. John told him that he was going to leave the keys under the mat. Dave grabs the keys and enters in Jade's apartment. He puts the keys in his pocket so he doesn't forget. He looks around the apartment observing everything he sees.

"Wow, this place is so clean" Dave thought.

Dave quietly goes inside Jade's room and sees her sleeping. He walked closer and stands beside her bed and watches her sleep peacefully.

"I'm surprise, she didn't hear me walk" Dave thought to himself.

Dave watched Jade sleep for about half an hour until he gets a call from one of his co-worker. Dave swiftly gets out of Jade's room and closes the door. He picks up the call.

"What do you want?" Dave sounded irritated.

"Hey! Come back to Queens, you have more models to photoshoot!" his co-worker yelled on the phone.

"Fine, I freaking get the point, you don't need to yell at me on the phone" Dave irritably said.

Dave gets out of Jade's apartment and locks the door so no one can get in. And then leaves to go to Queens to take another photo shoot.

"This is what you get for being famous" Dave thought.

Meanwhile in Manhattan there was this big building. It was pretty big and it standed out a lot. The building was in bright colors, so anyone can see it so easily. It was pretty eye catching too considering that there was a huge name on top of the building. ZEKARA it says in bright neon pink. Inside you see trolls and humans working together. Inside the building was also colorful. The workers were forced to wear eye catching outfits. Everyone just looked like hipsters at this point, however they can't wear one color. That one color was purple, any shade of purple that is worn gets to be the boss's servant for the day. The color purple was the boss's color and only color, and that boss was named Gamzee Makara. Sollux Captor, a famous designer for designing SOL, works under Gamzee. Sollux was probably the only worker who didn't wear eye catching clothes. He always wore black and gray because he doesn't like standing out and because of that no one truly knows how Sollux looks like. The only thing that stands out was his glasses which were blue and red. He was pacing around his office wondering how the girl from last night was doing.

"Jade was her name huh?" Sollux asked himself.

The only reason why he knew her name was because he looked at her bag. On her bag there was a name, and that name was Jade Harley. After some thinking he figures out something that was surprising.

"Isn't Jade Harley that famous journalist who goes under the name Jade Star?", Sollux thought, "But even so what was she doing with Karkat?" he thought some more.

Sollux knew Karkat since high school. He didn't change much. He still looked the same as before and was still short as before. However, over the course of time Karkat has been growing a bit, he was almost up to his height. Sollux shakes his head, Karkat will always be like a best friend to him. When he saw Karkat last night, he was sort of shock really. Karkat didn't greet him though.

"Maybe he's still made I'm working under Gamzee's company instead of his" Sollux thought some more.

What Karkat did last night to Jade was unnecessary. It was actually terrible in fact. She didn't deserve that kind treatment from him. The next time when Sollux sees Karkat, he is going to give Karkat a big punch in the face. No one publicly humiliates a girl and gets away with it. As Sollux was pacing he gets a knock from the door.

"Come in!" Sollux shouted.

It was Tavros who entered in the office. Apparently Tavros was Gamzee's assistant, and hated being it since Gamzee always talked about himself. During the month period Tavros got into a huge accident because of a game he was playing with Vriska. It unfortunately made him paraplegic. Sollux was kind of sad to see Tavros sitting in a wheelchair most of the time, but Tavros wouldn't want that pity from him.

"Sollux, Gamzee wants to see you in his office" Tavros told him.

"Not a chance!" Sollux responded.

Sollux doesn't consider Gamzee as a boss since they both also went to the same high school. Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux were really good friends until the three went to different colleges. He heard rumors though that Gamzee and Karkat went to the same and competed against each other, however it was just a rumor he heard from someone. Sollux looks at his watch and thinks for a while. Even though it will make him seem like a creeper, he wanted to go visit Jade to see if she was alright.

"Tell Gamzee another time, I have some important business to take care of" Sollux quickly leaves the room.

Tavros was left puzzled in Sollux's office, "That Sollux is always running off".

Sollux takes the Taxi to Jade's house. It wasn't that far actually from Gamzee's company building. He reaches the apartment building and tips the taxi driver before he goes in. He gets in the building and now ponders on what to do next.

"Damn! I forgot I don't even have the keys to her apartment, nor I know the room number" Sollux thought to himself.

He looks around to see if the manager's office was around here. He wanders around on the first floor and sees a peculiar room that caught his eye. Before he goes in, he knocks on the door until he hears someone say a command. He went in and sees a woman who looks like the manager. She was pretty old looking.

"Excuse me mam, can I have the keys to Jade Harley's apartment" Sollux asked politely.

The old woman looked up at Sollux and raises an eyebrow, "Who are you and what do you need it for?".

Sollux tries to come up with a reason as quickly as possible. Old people get really cranky if you don't answer quickly enough.

"I'm her boyfriend and I'm worried because I heard that she was injured. May I please have the keys to her apartment and would you mind telling me her apartment room please?" Sollux asked politely.

The old woman reaches her cabinet and gets a pair of keys for Sollux. She hands it to him and gave him a look.

"Her room is on the fourth floor, number 221, you are lucky you are a handsome troll" the woman chuckled.

Sollux made a small smile, "Thank you mam!".

He went up the elevator to the 4th flour and looks for room 221. He finally finds it and carefully puts the keys in the keyhole.

"It unlocks" Sollux told himself.

He quietly opens the door and closes it. He puts the keys in his pocket and looks around the apartment. He sees there was food made for her already as it was laying on the dining table, however it seemed untouched. He looks outside the balcony, there were many different types of plants.

"She must have a lot of hobbies", he thought.

He walks through a hallway and this one door catches his attention. He knew it was her room since there was a sign that says "Jade's Bedroom" on it. He quietly enters in and sees her sleeping. He also sees food lay out on the desk but it is also untouched. He grabs a chair and sits on it. He watches her while she was sleeping. Out of curiosity he checks her temperature. She was really warm.

"She must have a fever", Sollux accidentally says that out loud. \

Jade started moving around and while she did that he takes his hand away from her, "CRAP! I WOKE HER UP!".

He also said those words out loud. He covers his mouth so nothing can be said. As she was moving around she slowly opens her eyes. Jade looked at the figure since it was all a blur to her. She gets up from her sleeping position and looks carefully at the figure. She rubs her eyes and sees it was Sollux, the man she met yesterday.

"How did you get in here!" she screamed but her voice was hoarse.

Sollux uncovered his mouth, "I asked the manager for the keys to your apartment because I was worried about what happened to you yesterday!".

"Why were you worried? You don't even know me!" Jade shouted.

"Because you looked so sad and confused and I was afraid something happened to you!" he retorted.

Jade's eyes widen. Why would some random stranger be so worried about her. I guess strangers can be really good friends too.

"I see..You were worried" Jade looked down.

Sollux scratches his head, "Yes I was worried, now don't make me repeat myself".

Jade giggled a bit, "Well you are a really nice stranger, Sollux right?" she still sounded tired.

Sollux nodded his head, "Yes Sollux, Sollux Captor".

Jade felt this feeling before. It was sort of like a deja vu moment right now, and then she remembered about yesterday. She then looked at Sollux with the biggest eyes.

"YOU ARE SOLLUX CAPTOR? THE ONE WHO DESIGNS SOL?" Jade shouted, but her voice still sound hoarse.

"Now you don't need to shout. Yes I am Sollux Captor, the one who designs SOL for the company Zekara" Sollux explained.

Jade went back to her bed, "I can't believe Sollux Captor is in my house right now!".

"Haha, you don't have to be so excited, you won't feel better that way" Sollux laughed.

Jade nodded her head and laughed, "Yeah that's true".

The two converse for hours. Sollux even convinced Jade to eat her porridge that someone made for her. After a few more hours Jade went back to sleep. He tucked her into bed and closes her bedroom door. He turns off all the lights and leaves Jade's apartment (he locks it too). He goes down the elevator and leaves the building and walks home during the night. And then he remembers that Gamzee wanted to have a talk with him.

"Oh fuck, I totally forgot about Gamzee" Sollux cursed.

**A/N **

**What did you guys think about this chapter? Sollux is a pretty cool guy, in fact he's one of my favorite characters. However he is not going to interfere with Jade's relationship between Karkat ;). It's just that in this story he and Jade are going to be really good morails (in troll terms). Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. The Truth

**A/N**

**I'm going to be updating again! I just finish studying for my AP's (but I should probably study more). I'm kind of stressing out over some personal things because my dad told me something that worried me a bit but it won't really be a big deal until tomorrow. Ugh my internet is out too! T_T So I don't know when it will be back. Now enough about me let's continue the story shall we?**

**EDIT: SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER D: my internet was being effed so I just got it back today**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 8**

It was about a day and half since Jade didn't come to work. Rose kept pacing back and forth in her office with her arms crossed.

"Where's Jade? I haven't seen her for about a day and she's never late to work" Rose thought.

In truth Rose was worried about Jade. What happen during her "dinner" with Karkat? So many questions popped up in her mind. Rose started rubbing her temples and sat back down on her desk.

She looks at the calender, "Kanaya won't be back for a while".

Rose slams her head on the table, "Man, I'm going to be so lonely in this office".

Rose was a proud women. She never showed weakness in front of anyone because of her pride. In her point of view, showing weakness is a terrible thing to show to anyone. However, like every other human, she still has a weakness herself. She hates being alone, especially in this society where no one really cares about each other anymore. She gets back up and lets out a big sigh. She couldn't let this disturb her work (for now), so she continued working. After a few hours later she gets a phone call from an unknown number. Since it wasn't a busy hour, Rose called back to see who this caller was. It ringed about three times until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a man answered.

"Are you the mysterious call who has called me?" Rose questioned.

"Yes, I did call you, are you the renown Rose Lalonde?" the man replied.

"Yes I am and who are you? You are disrupting my work" Rose coldly said.

The man laughed on the phone, "Haha! You don't need to be so cold Miss Lalonde. I'm John Egbert, the boss of the magazine company Jade is working for. I was told by Jade to call you a day ago, or so and I ended up forgetting so I'm calling you now to tell you she's sick with a high fever, and won't be coming back about a few days".

Rose slammed her hands on the table, "WHAT? JADE IS SICK?".

Rose was speechless, she didn't know what to say. How could some bubbly, happy, cheerful young woman get sick so easily. Something bad must have happened.

"Don't worry Miss! Jade will be okay! I go to her place to check up on her every day, and plus I make dinner for her, she will be back soon as you know it!" John happily said.

"How can you be so sure?" Rose asked.

"Well I'm her brother after all! I know her the best!" John told Rose in the happiest voice.

Rose thought for a moment. While Jade was working for Rose, she usually talks about her brother a lot.

"It seems like these two are close", Rose thought.

They soon said their goodbyes and went back to work, but then Rose thought for a moment. What if Karkat did something bad to Jade during their "dinner"? Karkat is the type of person to screw something up, maybe to the point where Jade got sick. This made Rose angry and frustrated, so in a rush she quickly goes to Karkat's office. Before even knocking, Rose just barges in Karkat's office. She didn't care much for him, so why not. Rose was disgusted by the image she saw in his office. She gave disgusted look and felt like throwing up at the sight. It was another one of Karkat's and Terezi's "romantic session" (A/N I'll leave that up to your imaginations).

"ROSE!" Terezi and Karkat screamed.

Rose wanted to throw up at the sight of it, "I'm going back outside".

Rose waited beside Karkat's office until he "finishes" up what he was doing in there. She sees the door open and Terezi walks out. They both glanced at each other and Terezi walks to her office. Rose went inside and gave a glare at Karkat, while he was fixing his tie.

"Why are you giving me such a scary glare?" Karkat nervously said.

Rose came up to Karkat's desk and slams her hand on the table. She takes a deep breath, before she starts.

"WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND JADE YESTERDAY?" rose screamed at Karkat.

Karkat rubbed his ear, Rose's voice was just loud in general and especially towards Karkat. He gave her a questioning look though.

"I got rid of her for good Rose!" Karkat gave a huge grin.

Rose raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?".

Karkat was spinning around his office chair, "Well I figured out that she was a spy for Gamzee's company! So during this past month I was getting close to her and this whole time I actually didn't really give a shit about her. And so I invited her to dinner and HUMILIATED her! Wasn't that a great idea?".

Rose did a double face palm, and Karkat tilted his head in confusion. Why would Rose do a facepalm and do a DOUBLE face palm right at him? Rose gave another glare at Karkat and she was approaching him closer. She raises her hand and just as she was about to slap him she stopped. Karkat thought he was going to die for a second.

"What was that for?" Karkat yelled at Rose.

Rose gave another glare at Karkat, "You are so stupid it is not even funny".

Karkat snapped,"Quit calling me stupid! I am your boss Rose! You need to start showing me respect!".

Rose hits Karkat's arm,"JADE IS ACTUALLY JADE STAR, THE FAMOUS JOURNALIST WHO INTERVIEWS PEOPLE FOR _INTER SPECIES MAGAZINE_!".

"Huh?" Karkat blankly said.

"WAIT WHAT?" Karkat thought as well.

"Nice move Mister Vantas. You made the famous journalist sick and that was your only chance to get a review for you company from her! Nice Job! You are such an excellent boss!" Rose said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait, so she wasn't Gamzee's spy?".

"She wasn't".

"And I screwed up and made her sick?".

"Damn right!".

"I'm stupid aren't I?".

"Yep, I can't believe you are my boss".

"OF FUCK!" Karkat slammed his head on the table.

Rose clapped her hands in amusement, "You finally admit that you were stupid. I hope you can apologize SINCERELY to her when she comes back. You better not pursue her for a review now because you don't deserve it".

"But why was she hiding her identity then?" Karkat questioned.

"She only wanted to hide it so no one can come after her and ask her for an interview. She is only here to interview me supposedly, but to prove her worth I'm making her work to see if she actually believes that fashion can be art too. However, since the cat is out of the bag now it is pointless to keep her identity hidden" Rose explained.

Karkat rubbed his temples, "Oh god what have I done?"

"Some stupid shit that cannot be repaired" Rose answered.

"I didn't ask for an answer from you" Karkat said irritably.

"Since you didn't ask for one, I would have said it anyway to give you an opinion of mine, it is a free country" Rose argued.

"We don't get along do we?" Karkat nervously smiled.

"No we don't I will only be nice to you in work, but in situations like this I can say anything" Rose said.

"Haha", Karkat nervously laughed, "How am I going to ask for her forgiveness?".

"You are a 'handsome' boss, do something Mister Casanova" Rose gave a sly smile.

As Rose was walking out of the door, "Just don't fall in love", she gave another sly smile.

Soon as Rose left he gave a small smirk, "Tsk Tsk, Rose I won't fall in love".

Karkat spinned around his chair some more, "Me, a troll, would fall in love with a human? That's as funny as it gets!".

Sollux was at his office jotting down more ideas of designs. He never took work so seriously, sometimes he would just accidentally fall asleep. He was still worried about Jade.

"I wonder if she's feeling better" Sollux mumbled.

As Sollux was about to fall asleep, a troll barged in his office. He was fairly tall for a troll and had white make-up all over his face (he kind of looked like clown). He was wearing a bright purple tux, and his tie was black with violet polka dots. He had a top hat that matches his tux and also a black cane.

"What do you want Gamzee?" Sollux had his head on the table.

Gamzee walked to Sollux and pointed his cane at him, "SOLLUX, YOUR CLOTHES!".

"What about my clothes?" Sollux asked.

"It doesn't stand out! You should wear colorful clothes like everyone here!" Gamzee shouted.

"You are so loud Gamzee" Sollux whined.

"Of course I'm loud! It's good for the soul!" Gamzee shouted once more.

Sollux slammed his head on his desk, "Gamzee I'm working".

"I don't see you working, I see you sleeping!" Gamzee retorted.

Sollux couldn't argue with that. Sometimes Gamzee would just barge in and catch him sleeping and he ends up getting a lecture from him.

"I can't argue with that" Sollux said.

"Soooo who are you thinking about?" Gamzee asked out of curiosity.

Sollux raised his head up from his desk and then looks Gamzee. He was pretty sharp, Sollux was actually thinking about something.

"Some girl I met" Sollux sighed.

Gamzee came closer to Sollux, "Ooooo Sollux has a girl this is interesting!".

Sollux rolls his eyes, "I'm just worried about her, I found her sitting on a corner in an alleyway".

"Awwww your so nice Sollux! Tell me more!" Gamzee was moving his hips around, he sounded flamboyant.

"And I took her home, that's it" Sollux continued.

"Aw your so sweet Sollux! I can't believe you moved on so quickly after what happened to Arad-"

Sollux got up from his seat and gave Gamzee a glare, "NEVER speak of her".

Sollux left his office leaving Gamzee dumbfounded.

"Oops I have probably said something unnecessary!" Gamzee laughed.

**A/N **

**How was that chapter? :D The appearance of Gamzee! I made him so flamboyant because I think he is secretly XD. My sister is in love with him like no joke and I love Sollux to death (but I also love Karkat, but I JUST CAN'T CHOOSE!). I will update soon! :D**


	9. Dormant Feelings

**A/N **

**Second day of no internet(I was writing this when I didn't have it so when I release it I will probably have internet) and it's really sad ;A;. Well since I forgot my house keys I went to my friend's house anyway and used her internet and there was no point because I just can't even email anything, but having no internet is also a good thing. I get to write more of this fanfiction, draw more, and do more homework XD. I hope the story is interesting still Tell me if I made any grammar errors because I can be very dyslexic.**

**THANK YOU!**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 9 **

Another day has past by and Jade still haven't come back to work. This made Karkat worried a bit. Deep inside he actually wanted to apologize to Jade because what he did to her was unnecessary (when Rose told him the truth about the whole situation). He wanted alone time in his office so he sent Terezi away back to her office. Terezi understands, and still follow Karkat's orders. The man felt terrible and stupid; he actually broke a poor girl's heart even though she was innocent this whole time. He slams his hand onto his desk.

"DAMN! Why am I so stupid?" Karkat cursed.

In this situation Rose would have probably said something like, "Because you are", or "You are just naturally stupid", which wouldn't have even helped the situation whatsoever.

"If I haven't done that then I could have also gotten a good review from her too!" Karkat continued.

Karkat probably wouldn't have notice, but the words he just said were pretty shallow. He shouldn't just be nice to Jade because she could "review" his company but it was also good to just be nice to anyone in general. Karkat was too absorbed in his business to even notice how she would feel to the whole situation; thus her sickness. Nevertheless, when she comes back to help Rose out he knows that he would apologize sincerely and not do anything to hurt her again.

"I'm such a gentleman!" Karkat boasted.

As the day go by Jade was lying on her bed peacefully. She was just looking up at the ceiling, as any other sick person would do. She was indeed feeling better, but not so great that she could go back to work. She would get visits from John every day and he would make dinner for her. It would usually be something warm, like soup or porridge. She does enjoy them, since she doesn't eat them as often (she doesn't usually get sick). She then turned around to her side and thought about Sollux for a moment.

"I wonder how he was doing" Jade mumbled to herself.

She then slowly closes her eyes and falls into another deep sleep. Meanwhile, in a place that wasn't so far Sollux was coming up with more designs at his office.

"If I made the hoodie black with pink paint splashes.." Sollux was concentrating.

After an hour later he then finishes the design of the hoodie. It wasn't that fancy or too simple, it was just enough to satisfy him. It was a black hoodie with the word SOL on it with cute writings. The sleeves were white stripes and it had a pouch on the front that also has stripes. To top it all off there were pink paint splashes on the front and some on the back. Gamzee would have been mad if it had no other color, so this design would satisfy the both of them. He then lays his head down on his desk, like what he usually does on a daily basis. As he was about to take a nap he thought about Jade again.

"I wonder how she is doing, I haven't visited her yet" Sollux mumbled.

He then got up from his desk and looks at the clock. He wasn't doing much, and since he's pretty much on break it was okay to go out somewhere just for a little while. He grabs his gray coat from his chair and locks his office. He walked to the front, and it's not like anyone was going to see him anyway, he wasn't "eye catching" as Gamzee says. He calls a taxi and tells the driver to go to Jade's place. It wasn't that far of a drive, ten minutes at most. He then reaches her apartment building and gets inside. He still has the keys from a few days ago and goes up the elevator. He looks for room 221 and finds it. He puts in the keys and enters in quietly.

"I'm such a creeper for doing this. Who in their right mind enters in a sick girl's home after meeting them a few days ago" Sollux thought to himself.

He closes the door quietly and enters in. Everything was pretty much the same. It looked like someone came here before since there's food on the dining table. He goes to Jade's room and enters in. It was pretty much the same last time he came here. She was sleeping just like last time. He came closer and checks her temperature.

"It has gotten better" he smiled.

He grabs a nearby chair and watches her sleep. He then also falls asleep, while he was sitting on the chair. After a few hours past by Jade begins to flicker her eyes open. She then sees a familiar figure. He was a troll with two horns on each side of his head. He wore black and gray but what standed out the most was his 3-D glasses. Then her eyes widen and her face turned red.

"What is he doing here?" Jade thought to herself.

She slowly gets up from her bed and came closer to Sollux. She waves her hand right in front of him to see if her was awake in any way.

"He's sound asleep" she whispered.

She made a smile and puts a blanket around him. She went outside to her living room and into the dining room and finds food at the table.

"Aww John you didn't have to make this for me. You worry about me too much" Jade talked to herself.

She sat down and ate the food John ate for her. It wasn't much, but it warmed her stomach. It was chicken soup, and it was basically good for people who are sick. She then finishes eating it and puts it in the sink.

"I'll wash it later, I need to do something first" she talked to herself some more.

She went to her room and goes to her laundry basket. She picks up the jacket Sollux gave her to wear from a few days ago. She takes it and goes outside to her balcony. She puts the jacket on the railing first and then goes back inside. Under her kitchen sink she gets a big blue tub and fills it with water. She then gets soap, that was meant for fabric, and puts it in the water. She then carefully carries the tub outside to the balcony and puts it down. Before she can start doing anything, she goes back to the living and grabs a stool and puts in down a foot away from the tub. She then grabs Sollux's jacket and puts it in the tub and washes it thoroughly.

"Since I was sick for so long, I forgot to wash this" Jade thought.

She keeps on washing it until all the stains came out from the cake. Since she also had wine poured on her, she made sure the jacket wasn't sticky either.

"Sollux did so much for me, I could at least wash his jacket for him and give it back when he wakes up" Jade told herself.

She then finishes washing the jacket and clips it to a clothesline she had on the balcony. She wanted to let it air dry naturally since putting in the dryer would be such a hassle.

"Achoo!" Jade sneezed.

She then rubs her nose, "Ugh, I can't get anymore worse, that would be terrible".

She then goes back to her bed and stares at Sollux. She stared at him for a pretty long time actually, and soon she got impatient. Out of impulse she threw a small pillow at his face, but it didn't work. He was still sleeping. So Jade got up from her bed and goes up to him. She then carefully takes his 3-D glasses from his face and puts them on and pretends to be Sollux for a moment.

"I AM SOLLUX CAPTOR!" she said aloud.

She covers her mouth. She probably said it so loud that it woke Sollux up. She takes a glance at Sollux and he wasn't awake. He just moved a bit.

"Phew!" Jade let out a relieving sigh.

Since Sollux moved a bit he almost fell, but just in a nick of rime Jade catches him and carefully puts him back to a normal sleeping position (for a chair).

"Aradia.." Sollux mumbled in his sleep,

"Aradia?" Jade accidentally said it out loud and she was right near him.

Sollux heard the voice and moved his troll ears. His eyes were opening slowly and then he sees Jade helping him up, and she was also wearing his glasses.

"Good evening!" Jade nervously chuckled.

He looks and her and then touches his face. He didn't have his 3-D glasses on. He blushes and quickly takes them from Jade and puts them back on.

Jade laughed, "Why do you need your glasses so bad?".

Sollux pouted, "Because I hate my eyes".

Jade titled her head and made a small giggle, "Well I think your eyes are beautiful are unique, you rarely see trolls with different colors eyes!".

Sollux looks at her and turned red a bit, "You are the second person who has ever told me that".

"Really? Who was the first?" Jade asked out of curiosity.

Sollux didn't say anything afterwards. Jade understood the situation so she didn't say anything either. After a few minutes of awkward silence they began a conversation that lasted for hours. It was like having a normal guy best friend, it was that type of person you just can't fall in love with because they were like your brother Jade thought. It was late at night and Sollux had to leave so they had to say their goodbyes. Before saying farewell, Jade went out to her balcony and gets Sollux's jacket. She runs back and hands it to him.

"Here!" Jade hands it to him.

Sollux looks at the jacket, "What?"

"What do you mean what? This jacket is yours" Jade said.

He looks at it again and then looks at her, "I don't want it".

"Why?" Jade questioned.

"Because it's my gift to you" he made a small smile.

"Really? Oh uh, thank you Sollux!" Jade bowed down.

"Haha, there's no reason to bow down to a friend", he pets her on the head, "Good night", he then leaves Jade's apartment.

Jade made a goofy smile after he left. She holds onto the jacket and smelled the scent. She then goes back to her room and hangs the jacket up nicely in her closet. She then goes back to her bed and looks up at the ceiling some more. She then made a huge smile and went to sleep.

As Sollux was in the taxi he totally forgot about the time. He took too long of a break and he knows Gamzee is going to call him any minute now. He then hears a call from Gamzee.

"WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?" Gamzee shouted through the phone.

"At someone's place" Sollux blankly replied.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! COME BACK TO WORK BEFORE I POUR FAYGO ALL OVER YOUR WORK!" Gamzee shouted some more.

He just did not say that. It's one thing if Gamzee yells at Sollux but it is a whole different story if he pours some sort of drink on his hard precious work.

"If you pour your freaking faygo all over my designs, I'm going to rip up all your tuxedos" Sollux cursed.

The two argued into the night, the taxi driver ended up hearing all of it, he wasn't amused at all. A week later Jade finally felt better from her fever. She puts on her long sleeve shirt and a blue dress over it. She wore black leggings and bright blue converse. She didn't have her hair up, since she got used to her hair being down for so long. She then grabs her bag and locks her apartment and leaves for Rose's work. She takes the subway to Brooklyn and it took another twenty-five minute wait. She walks up to the L.O.V.E.U sign and then walks on the silver pathway that leads to Karkat's building.

"Ugh, I don't wanna see his face" Jade mumbled.

She goes inside the building and was greeted by workers all around. It was different not having her around for work, she had such a happy atmosphere. Jade smiled and greeted back to them.

"Good morning everyone!" she happily shouted out.

She then goes up the elevator to Rose's office. She knocks and then comes in and sees Rose working as usual. She looks at Rose and then Rose looked back at her.

Jade bowed down, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I didn't mean to get sick so I'm sorry if I bothered you with work! I'll make it up the best I can!".

Rose got up from her desk and runs to Jade. She gave Jade a big warm hug. Jade ended up dropping her bag and it left her dumbfounded.

"Don't make me worry like that again!" Rose told Jade.

Jade didn't know what to do so she hugged Rose back. It felt so warm, like a family hug. It made Jade smile.

"I'm back Rose" Jade whispered.

After their small, tearful reunion, Jade went back and work for Rose a bit more. Jade organized the cabinets again and Rose's designs.

"Rose isn't so organized when I'm not around" Jade thought.

As Jade was organizing the cabinets Rose spoke to her, "Jade can you go get me some coffee, it's around the hallway".

Jade nodded her head and went out. She looked around the hallway to see if there was any coffee machine. After a few walks she finally found the coffee machine. She puts in coffee in the coffee maker and waits for it to be done. After a few minutes she heard footsteps.

"Aw Rose you don't have to come, your coffee is almost done" Jade laughed.

There was no reply so Jade turned around and saw something she didn't want to see, Karkat. It was him alright. He was wearing the same suit he wore a few weeks ago and he looked worry. Jade didn't care much for him anymore, and she wanted to tell him that.

He came up to her and grabs her hands, "Jade! Welcome back!".

Jade gave a disgusted look, she didn't know what to say to this troll. It sucked that he is also her boss, since she is working for Rose right now.

He closes his eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say those awful words to you. It was an accident.. I didn't mean it at all. I was uh- stupid, I didn't know what to do.. Please forgive me!"

Jade snapped and took her hands away from Karkat, "I'm sorry Karkat".

"Wha?" he looks at her.

Jade looks back at him, "To tell you honestly, I don't give a shit about you anymore. You hurted me and I got sick and I'm still hurt now, but it's not worth being hurt by you.

"Why?" Karkat didn't know what to say properly.

"Because you are a pile of bullshit, good day!" Jade shouted.

She quickly grabs the coffee and walks to Rose's office before Karkat can catch up. He was left dumbfounded and felt stupid while at it.

**A/N **

**How was that for this chapter? :D Pretty nice huh? Jade's tough man but she's also a softy and you'll see later on why. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More interesting things to come soon so please wait! I also pray my internet would come back soon!**

**33**


	10. Forgive me because I'm a green monster

**A/N**

**My internet is back yay! I get to do homework now x.x and study for these quizzes my teachers are bombarding us with. I'm also doing AP Bio homework while writing this while my neighbors play loud ass music x.x BAW. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 10**

Jade goes back to Rose's office and did a relieving sigh. She wouldn't want to run into Karkat again. She felt kind of bad to say those mean things to him, but it was the best. She gave the coffee back to Rose and continue working throughout the day. Since she just came back Rose didn't give her that much work. She just had to go pick up some things here and there and organize more of Rose's designs since Rose just leaves it everywhere.

"Hey Rose what ever happened to my designs?" Jade asked.

Rose kept working but then reply to her question, "It's in my closet at my house".

Jade tilted her head, why were they in Rose's closet? Jade thought about it, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Why are they in your closet Rose?" Jade questioned.

Rose took a sip out of her coffee, "Because I like them and I might make a version of my own of them someday".

Jade dropped Rose's papers, "YOU LIKE MY DESIGNS?".

Jade's scream could have been heard everywhere because it was so loud. Rose got a bit irritated because of the noise but she chose to ignore it.

"Yes, I like your designs because I find them intriguing and different" Rose drank more of her coffee.

Jade made a huge smile and then she picks up the papers she dropped on the floor. She then looks at Rose and bows down to her.

"Thank you so much Rose!" Jade shouted.

Rose couldn't help but smile. Jade had this positive nice energy to her that it is contagious.

"You don't need to bow down to me" Rose smiled.

Jade smiled even more wider but she didn't say anything. And so throughout the day she kept on organizing Rose's designs until evening came.

It was evening and Rose left already. Before Jade left Rose's office, she checks to see if Rose had forgotten anything and then locks her door. She then leaves the building and hopes not to run into Karkat. She looks around to see if Karkat was there and then she skipped along the silver path. As she was skipping she sees a familiar figure that is also walking on the same path. She tries to get closer but then the figure turned around.

"Oh crap, it's him" Jade thought.

Karkat's eyes widen, "You.."

Out of impulse Jade turned the other way and ran and out of impulse Karkat ran too. She runs back to the pathway that led to Karkat's office building and she has nowhere else to go.

"Bad idea!" she thought.

Karkat catches up to her and grabs onto her arm so she doesn't let go. Jade struggled trying to let her arm be free from his tight grasp.

"Let go!" she told him.

"NO!" he responded back.

"What do you want?" she yelled at him.

"I-"

He didn't know what to reply back to her. Instead he bit his lip and looked away. Jade kept glaring at him, she just wanted her arm back.

"Are you so speechless because you saw my face?" Jade accidentally let those words slipped out of her mouth.

"NO! It's not that!" Karkat told her.

"I-.. I'm really sorry!" Karkat continued.

"I didn't mean those words! I mean I didn't mean it at all. The only reason why I did it is because I thought you were Gamzee's spy. He always spied on me these past years because he always wanted to see how my company worked and he wanted to make it better..." Karkat didn't know what else to say.

"Oh so you just wanted to hurt me just like that?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Not exactly.." he mumbled.

"I bet you NOW want to be nice to me because I am that famous journalist that interviews people for one of the famous magazine that is renown across the country?" Jade tested him.

"Yes, no wait, no!" Karkat didn't know what to say.

Jade pulled her arm away from his grasp, "I knew it! You just want to be nice now because you want a god damn review of your company!".

"Wait no! I didn't mean it like that, I mean it would be nice to have that, but wait! UGH!" Karkat was still trying to figure out more words to say.

Jade didn't bother talking to him anymore so she quickly ran to her subway station like an Olympic runner. Karkat just watched her as she ran away. It was kind of a sad sight really, like one of those soap operas he always watched. Deep down inside he really did wantede to apologize to her properly. He was too stubborn to realize it himself, since he cared too much for his company. This is where power gets you to. He then walks to his car and stares at the steering wheel.

"DAMN IT!" he punched the wheel.

He then puts his head down on the wheel, "I'm really sorry..".

He then drives off into the night. Meanwhile, Jade reaches her subway station. She was panting, since it has been so long since she ran like that. She goes inside her subway and then sits down. She was staring out at the window.

"I wish that someday you will sincerely forgive me" Jade thought.

Jade then did a disgusted face. It sounded like a soap opera she watched before, or maybe those cliché romantic comedy movies that just came out a few months ago. After twenty-five minutes, she got out of the subway and takes a taxi home (during one of her conversations with Sollux he told her its better to take the taxi at night since its so dangerous to be walking around). She then tips the taxi driver and goes up to her apartment. She goes to her room and jumps onto her bed.

"UGH!" she yelled out.

The next day Karkat was still pestering her. Throughout the whole afternoon Karkat kept on coming in and out of Rose's office begging for forgiveness. Jade would ususally say no or just not even look at him. It was 5 pm and it seems like Rose was out of the building.

"She's probably finding more inspiration I suppose" Jade talked to herself.

As she was going out of the office she runs into Karkat again.

"What do you want now?" Jade whined.

"I just thought of a brilliant idea!" Karkat looks at Jade with excitement.

"What is it?" Jade went out trying to avoid Karkat.

"Let's go on another date!" Karkat suggested.

Jade looks at him, she just wanted to slap him and indeed she did. She slaps him on his arm.

"Are you crazy? What makes you think I'll go on another date with you! Wait, I mean a date! Because the first one wasn't even one, it was "dinner" Jade told him.

Karkat rubs his arm, "Ouch, you slap hard. Well I don't know maybe I can prove to you that I am really sorry".

Jade rolls her eyes and tries to get away from him and still Karkat follows her.

"Jade wait up!" he screamed.

"No!" Jade yelled back.

Their bickering really did stand out. Nepeta was dumbfounded, she saw the two yelling at each other when they went outside, nevertheless she still went back to work. Jade kept walking away from Karkat not noticing she was outside of the building. Karkat walked faster and catches up to her and hugs her from behind out of impulse.

"I got you!" he happily grins.

Jade didn't say anything. He just stood there blushing. She didn't know what to do, but then since it was Karkat hugging her she struggled.

"You just hug me you fool!" Jade blushed.

Karkat was speechless, he didn't notice that he hugged her too. He looks away and turned red in embarrassment. The two were quiet for a few minutes since they didn't know what to say to each other. Karkat then looks at Jade, but doesn't look directly at her in the eye.

"Instead of going on a date, why don't you just vacation with me for a few days or even go on a business trip with me. I really want to show you that I am _sincerely _apologizing" Karkat quietly said.

Jade thought about the offer but then rejects him, "I'm sorry Karkat, but no".

"Is this a lovers quarrel I see?"

The both turned around and see Rose with a bunch of bags. They didn't even heard her footsteps. The both turned red.

"NO!" they said at the same time.

"You guys even talked during the same time, this is indeed a lovers quarrel" Rose joked around.

"No it isn't!" they both said in unison.

"Stop copying me!" Jade argued with Karkat.

"I should say the same!", Karkat argued back at Jade and then looks at Rose, "You shouldn't say that to your boss!"

"Haha! Too bad!", Rose sticks her tongue out and then grabs on to Jade's arm, "Come on now Jade let's go back".

They then walked back to the building with Karkat following them.

"Why are you following us!" Jade yelled at Karkat.

"I work here too you know!" Karkat got irritated.

Jade then looks away, "My bad..".

The went their respective ways and worked until the evening. Rose left early again because she had unfinished business to do. Sometimes Jade wonders what Rose is up to all the time. Maybe one day she can quietly follow Rose and sees what she's up to. Jade then locks the office and leaves the building. As she goes outside she sees a person she didn't want to see again.

"Why do I keep running to you so often!" Jade got irritated.

'I could say the same!" Karkat responded back.

He walked to Jade, "Did you think about my offer?"

" I said no already didn't I?" Jade looks away.

"Aww come on!" Karkat childishly whined.

"This is the first time I didn't get what I want!" he continued whining.

Jade looks at him in amusement, she couldn't help but smile. Karkat didn't notice, thank god, Jade got lucky.

"Aw, the big boss always got what he wants? And now he didn't" she teased him in a childishly manner.

"Shut up!" Karkat looks away.

She chuckles, "God you are so-".

Before she can say those words she sees a familiar figure. He had blonde hair and was wearing a long sleeve shirt. He was also wearing black skinny jeans.

"Yo"

"DAVEEE!" Jade screamed.

Jade went and hugged Dave, "I haven't seen you in so long!".

"It's been a while Jade, but I have seen you last week" Dave said.

"Really when?" Jade let's go of Dave.

"When you were sick I visited you but you were asleep" Dave continued.

Karkat just watches the two converse to each other. He couldn't help but feel a bit mad. It wasn't a type of mad where someone pisses you off. It was sort of different. Deep inside he probably grew jealous of Jade's affection for Dave, but he didn't know what the word jealous mean since it was a human thing.

"Humans and their feelings" Karkat secretly pouted.

"I can't believe you visited! I only knew John and Sollux visited!" Jade told Dave.

"Sollux? Sollux visited Jade? When did they knew each other?" Karkat thought.

He did see Sollux when he went to "dinner" with Jade, but he didn't say hi or anything. Sollux was a quiet person, he always kept to himself and he tries not to stand out most of the time.

"What did he do to Jade?" Karkat thought.

"Sollux?" Dave questioned.

"Yep! Sollux!" Jade smiled.

"Ah I see, so Jade who's that troll over there glaring at us" Dave asked.

"Oh! He's Rose's boss" she sounded uninterested.

Karkat came up to Dave and shakes his hand, "Karkat Vantas".

"Dave Strider" they both introduced themselves.

"Soooo Dave, why did you came here anyway? It's kind of late" Jade asked.

"I came here to pick you up since I'm actually out of work early" Dave told her.

Jade smiles in delight, "YAY! Home ride with Dave!".

Karkat didn't want to see the sight of Dave and Jade being so affectionate towards each other anymore. He felt so green for moment, whatever that is.

"I'm going now Jade, think about that offer", Karkat waved goodbye and leaves the two.

He goes inside his car and puts his head on the steering wheel again. He looks out into the street and just ponders off.

"Why did I feel so mad seeing those two" he mumbled.

Dave and Jade were both in the car conversing their hearts away. It's been so long since they had a nice long conversation. They were always working so they didn't have the time.

"How did you find the building?" Jade asked.

"Eh, I just called John and ask him. He's such a gullible fool, he shouldn't be so loose all the time" Dave told Jade.

Jade laughed, "That's my brother all right!".

They soon reached Jade's apartment building.

"So, what did he mean by the offer?" Dave asked out of curiosity.

Jade looks away, Dave knew right away she didn't want to talk about it. Instead he gave a small smile and waved her goodbye.

"Go home safely!" he told her.

Jade looks at her and sticks her tongue out, "I know! I'm not a kid anymore!"

They both parted ways and went home.

**A/N **

**Man I put so many dialogue in this chapter, it's kind of nice huh? Karkat was feeling a bit jealous of Jade's relationship with Dave hurr hurr, too bad he didn't know what that feeling was, silly troll. It's starting to get interesting! :D I stayed up late doing this chapter, I should really go to sleep now since I have school tomorrow. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Upcoming Issue

**A/N**

**HEYYY! :D Omg I just read all of my reviews!THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS :'D I can't believe this story was so appealing to you guys! :D I really appreciate it! So I'm doing another quick update, my mom isn't home so I have the chance to write this XD. So enjoy!~**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**Homestuck is own by hussie**

**Chapter 11**

Since it was only a week away from John's new upcoming issue, Jade wanted to call Rose to see if she can interview Zekara, Gamzee's company, for a week. She picks up her cellphone and calls Rose. After a few rings someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose! Um can I ask you something?" Jade asked.

"You can ask me anything" Rose told her.

"Well a month ago I lost a lot of data on my PDA for John's upcoming issue, and I was just wondering if I can go interview the people who work at Zekara for about a few days" Jade explained.

Rose thought about it for a moment, which made Jade nervous. She knew that Rose was still testing her to see if she actually thinks fashion is art (which she did).

"Sure, why not? You've been working so hard for me so this might be a big break to you" Rose laughed.

Jade didn't know what to say to Rose. Rose may be tough on the outside, but inside she's a big softy. Jade couldn't thank her enough.

"Thank you so much Rose!" Jade yelled happily into the phone.

"I have to go now though. I have a meeting with some of my co-workers for an upcoming project" Rose told Jade.

"Okay Rose! I'll see you later then!" Jade smiled.

"Haha, same to you" Rose giggled.

They both said their goodbyes and hung up. Jade puts her phone down and does some stretching exercise. Her conversation with Rose really made her morning. She goes in bathroom and takes a relaxing shower. After the shower, she goes to her kitchen and makes some food.

"It's been so long since I've cooked" Jade giggled.

Jade made her breakfast simple. She grabbed some ingredients such as flour, eggs, sugar, and some cinnamon. She puts them in a bowl step by step, carefully mixing the ingredients until she made some dough. She then grabs a pan and heats it up. She puts some butter on the pan so it can be lubricant. She then puts one piece of dough shaped as a circle on one side and one on the other. During the process she flips the dough until they are golden brown. She then puts them onto a plate and puts more butter and top. The last step was the syrup as she pours it all over he pancakes.

"Hmmm! It smells so good!" Jade smells the wonderful aroma that was coming from the pancakes.

She then sits down and starts eating it like there was no tomorrow. She made sure she didn't make her face dirty, since she already took a shower. After she was done eating, she puts the dirty dish on the sink and dresses up to go to Gamzee's fashion industry. She puts her hair up in a blue bow and wears light blue jeans with a long black sleeve shirt with a sleeveless blue jacket. She then grabs her bag and leaves her apartment. Jade takes the taxi and tries to remember where the building was located. It was only a few blocks away from John's company so it must be in a place that stands out a lot. As the car was moving she spots a building. It was really colorful indeed and there was the logo "Zekara" on top of the building. She tells the taxi driver to go to that building. Before leaving the car, she tips the driver as a sign of courtesy.

He then smiles and says, "Thanks Mam for tipping me", and then drove away.

Jade smiles and walk on the pathway that leads to the building. It was sort of different than Karkat's building. The atmosphere was more happy than professional, which Jade more comfortable. She then enters inside and sees what she didn't expect so much. Everyone was wearing such colorful clothing that it frightened her. She hasn't seen so much colors in her life, heck even the walls were in different colors.

"Maybe this is how Zekara shows their uniqueness" Jade giggled.

She then walks around the building out of curiosity and then goes up to the information desk that was in front.

"Excuse me Miss, is Mr. Makara free right now?" Jade asked politely.

The lady looks at her, "Yes Mam, he's always free, in fact, he loves all the visitors he gets most of the time".

"Oh, that's good" Jade kept a straight face.

"He's on the top floor, office number 1, I'm going to give him a call to let him know he has a visitor" the lady kindly told her.

Jade smiles, "Thank you so much mam!".

Jade quickly goes up the elevator and waits for it to be the top floor. It's funny how the last floor was number thirteen, but it didn't bother he so much since she didn't really believe at these kinds of superstitions people make up. The elevator reaches the top floor and she gets out. She was actually kind of nervous. Gamzee might not turn out like what he sounds like (like how she thought of Karkat). Nevertheless, she looks for his office. She finally finds it after a few turns, the whole place is like a colorful maze.

"It's like a clown threw up colorful crap on the walls" Jade laughs.

She knocks on the door, before she enters in. She hears a small noise inside and enters in quietly and politely. The office looked really vibrant and eye-catching. There were paint splatters on the wall (the office was fairly big too) and a bunch of framed pictures of designs on the walls too. She looks around and then looks at the desk, which the chair was turned around the other way.

"Mr. Makara?" Jade asks.

She came closer to his desk and in a fast speed Gamzee turns his chair around. It was so fast that it made Jade jumped. Gamzee laughed at the amusement. Gamzee was wearing yet another bright purple tux and this time his shirt was bright neon pink in the inside. His tie was blue with black sparkles and he was wearing a bright purple top hat with a black bow on the side. And to top it all off he had some sort of weird make-up on.

Jade laughs at how he's look, "Mr. Makara you look so bright! Its making me laugh so hard, I'm sorry if this is rude to you.

He got up from his chair and grabs his cane and strutted to Jade, "Ohhh nooo! It's not rude at all! I find it as a compliment when people smile at me when they see me!".

"Oh do they? Well you are so eye-catching! It also has a happy atmosphere ring to it to!" Jade kept on laughing.

"Hehe! Keep on laughing Miss! It's good for the heart!" he puts his arm around her shoulder and swings his cane around.

"Flamboyant much?" Jade teased.

"Nuh uh! I find that as a really good compliment!" he moves his hips.

"PFT PWUAHAHAHAHA!" Jade laughed out loud.

Gamzee starts laughing with her, since her laugh was so contagious. She was different. Most visitors who come here most of the time are always so serious and they never laugh with him. It was nice for a change to see someone laughing with such a fun laugh. After a few laughs it was down to business. Jade told Gamzee that she is a journalist and she wants to interview some of his workers for his company and review the company itself for the new upcoming issue for_ Inter Species Fashionz._ Gamzee accepts the offer from her and she begins interviewing Gamzee himself (while sitting down of course). She learns that Gamzee just wanted to start this fashion industry because of an old friend from high-school. They both competed and even went to the same college and begin their own fashion companies. Gamzee also tells her that he always loved vibrant things (especially the color purple). He wanted to apply that into fashion and it came became successful. He then got a company of his own and hired workers to work for him and some even had their own line of fashion, which makes the company more popular.

"Do you think fashion is an art?" Jade asks him.

"I don't think, I KNOW it is, otherwise I wouldn't own a fashion company in the first place" he laughs.

She then laughs, "You sound like a friend of mine".

"Ooooohhhhhhh I do?" he makes a funny face (**A/N Just imagine a really derpish face on Gamzee**).

"PFFT PWUAHAHAHA!" Jade bursts into laughter.

Gamzee also did too but then he hears a knock from the office. The troll came in and it turns out to be Sollux.

"Jade?"

"Sollux?"

"You two know each other?" Gamzee asks with a smile.

"Oh yeah! I forgot he also works here!", Jade thought, "this is kind of awkward".

"I'm just interviewing your company and some of the workers" Jade told him.

"Ah I see" Sollux replies.

And then they heard another knock on the door. It turns out to be a troll sitting in a wheelchair.

"JADE?"

"TAVROS?"

"Tavros?"

"SOLLUX YOU KNOW TAVROS?"

"Sollux you knew Jade?"

"I'm so confused" Sollux whined.

"GAMZEE!" Gamzee shouted.

Tavros and Sollux looks at him weirdly, while Jade just starts laughing.

"What? I started to get lonely so I said my name!" Gamzee laughed while twirling around his cane.

After a whole explanation the group begin to understand the situation better.

"And that's how I met Tavros!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah.." he was twirling his fingers.

"How did you meet Sollux?" Gamzee asks.

Jade didn't want to say anything so Sollux steps in, "I met her when I was out eating dinner. I took her home because her date ditched her".

Gamzee comes up to Jade and hugs her, "POOR GIRL! Who would leave you?".

Jade nervously laughs, "Heheh yeah".

When the day was almost over Jade was walking alongside with Tavros and Sollux. They were going to drop Jade off at home since she was done interviewing Gamzee for the day.

"Gamzee is so entertaining" she giggles.

"He's too vibrant" Sollux sighs.

"Aw come on Sol, he ain't that bad, I think" Tavros nervously replies.

They arrive at a neighborhood park. It wasn't that small or big, but all they knew that it was near Sollux's car,

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get us some drinks" Sollux told them.

"Okay!" Jade told him.

They both watch Sollux walk away and then took a glance at each other. Tavros ended up looking away from Jade.

"She's so pretty!", he thought, "she's making me nervous".

"Hey Tavros" Jade quietly asks.

"YES!" he jumps.

"OH! I didn't mean to scare you!" Jade apologizes.

"No, um I didn't mean that" he scratches his head.

"Well, Tavros.. I'm sorry if I asked something personal, but what happen?" Jade shyly asks.

"What happen?" Tavros tilted his head.

"Your legs.. Last time I saw you, your legs were up and fine, what happen in this past month and a half?" Jade asks.

"Oh! It's no big deal, I guess. I got into an accident since I was playing a game with my friend and I ended up getting paralyze, oopsies" he nervously laugh.

Jade began to tear up and hugs Tavros, "You are so positive! I like that about you, no matter how awkward you are!".

Tavros blushed and didn't know what to do so he just didn't hug her back.

"I bought you guys some drinks" Sollux told them.

Jade quickly lets go of Tavros and looks away ad Tavros looks away as as well. Sollux just appears out of nowhere, it's kind of scary, but it was also a good quality. They drank their drinks and head towards Sollux's car. Jade's house wasn't so far from their workplace so it was basically a quick ride. Tavros quickly fell asleep in the car, since he barely gets any rest (he works too hard for Gamzee). Sollux and Jade just ends up talking instead.

"So you found out about Tavros?" he asks Jade.

"Yeah.. I wish he could have been more careful" Jade sounded concern.

"I agree, I was the one who had to drive him to the hospital. I forget what game he was playing with Vriska" Sollux told Jade.

"Vriska?"

"She's one of our co-workers, Tavros and her were really close friends in high-school" Sollux explains.

"Ohh I see" Jade responded.

They soon reach Jade's house and Jade bows down to Sollux once again.

"What have I told you before? No need to bow down to me, I'm a friend" Sollux smiles.

"Sorry force of habit!" Jade giggles.

"Well I have to go now or else Gamzee will bite out heads off" Sollux sighs.

"Haha! That guy is too funny!" Jade laughs at the thought of Gamzee.

As Sollux begins to drive away Jade screamed something.

"Sollux! I love how you wear black! It makes you stand out! It's something different from Gamzee's company, so I love your style!" she screamed.

In the distance Sollux hears her compliment and smiles to himself.

**A/N **

**How was that chapter? :D I love how I made Gamzee in this chapter, seriously I find him as an entertaining character. I made him too sane though, so I'm going to make him a bit more crazy. Tavros and Sollux are just too sweet. More to be reveal in the next chapter! :D**


	12. Meeting you makes my heart beat

**A/N**

**Omg I feel so loved T_T. People love my story so much, I can't believe it. Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and even alerts! I really appreciate it! I just finish homework (but I have to study) so I'll do both at the same time since me and my friends are studying on msn (they aren't helping so I'm better off studying later tonight). So I'm just going to do this now when they are just dealing with themselves. I doubt they are even studying =_=;;. I have two Ap tests tomorrow and a quiz so wish me luck! And also in this story I made the age a bit different so I'll give you a list on how old is everyone.**

**Jade-20**

**John-20**

**Dave-21**

**Rose-21**

**Karkat-23**

**Terezi-21**

**Gamzee-24**

**Sollux-23**

**Tavros-22**

**Vriska-20**

**Kanaya-21**

**Nepeta-20**

**They are basically in their twenties, more characters to come!**

**So now here's the story.**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 12 **

The morning glow peaked through the windows of Dave Strider's bedroom. Well it didn't matter much to him, since he was always up early in the morning. He was always busy with work all the time, but since today was a day off he didn't rush anywhere. Nevertheless, he was still up early since he was so used to his working schedule. His room is consisted of posters, old turntables, and stereos. He was a big fan of music when he was younger. During his free time he would make his own music and passes it around school; it quickly became popular. He also had a fondness of taking pictures of animals and plants which no one knew about, but Jade eventually found out. He then got a job for taking pictures of models, which is okay too since he got to see beautiful girls from all over the world. And when he's free he usually travels and takes pictures of nature, and sometimes people think he disappears but then comes back eventually.

Dave looks on his phone and sees that it was 10:30 am. It was still early so he just walks around his house trying to find something to eat. He goes to his kitchen and gets some apple juice, but then spits it out because he remembered a prank John did to him when he was younger. He puts the apple juice down and laughs to himself. He then hears a doorbell ring so he walks to his front door and opens it.

"What are you doing here?", Dave was uninterested and walks back to his kitchen, "This is rare, you never come here".

"I DO still come here", Rose follows Dave into the kitchen, "I just don't want to see Bro's puppets lying around like last time".

"Uh Huh", he grabs the apple juice from the table and hands it to Rose, "You want some?".

"No, I prefer some tea" Rose grabs it and puts it down, "Plus you drank out from it".

Dave grabs the juice and puts it back into the fridge, "You were always so picky with your drinks, and I'm your brother, what's wrong with drinking from the same cup as me?" Dave continued.

"I think it is rather disgusting to drink from the same cup in general" Rose takes out a chair and sits down, "Do you have any tea?".

"Yeah" Dave goes to one of the cabinets and takes out a teabag, "Hey by the way, does Jade know that you are my sister?".

"I don't think so, she's kind of slow isn't she?" Rose said, "It's a shame I didn't get to see her when I was younger, I was too busy studying abroad", she continued.

Dave puts the teabag in the cup and boils some hot water for Rose. He then turns around, since it was improper to talk to someone when you're not looking at them.

"You wanted to start your career so early that you didn't even spent your childhood and teen years with us" Dave told her.

"A shame huh?" Rose looks away, "Well in trade of that childhood I got a career earlier than most people and became a successful fashion designer", she continued.

"It sucks" Dave takes the boiling water and pours it onto the cup and then he gives it to Rose, "Here you go".

"Thank you" Rose grabs the cup and blows on it, "It's been a while since we had a conversation like this".

"You've gotten softer Rose" Dave smiles.

Rose spits out her drink, "No I haven't! And what's up with you smiling? You are always 'cool' and never express any emotion last time I talked to you!" she throws a tantrum.

"Woah calm down Miss Lalonde, maybe I have gotten soft too" he tries to calm Rose down.

Rose sat back down and drinks her tea quietly while Dave was pondering around in his pool of thoughts. One of them spoke.

"So, how's work going?" Rose tries to start a conversation.

"It's been good, I have a day off today thought, but then I have to work tomorrow again" Dave told her.

"Ah I see" Rose continues to drink her tea.

After a few sips Rose had to leave for work so she grabs her things and goes out with Dave following her. She calls a taxi and gets inside.

"Hey, have a good time at work" Dave told her.

"Have a nice day off" she told Dave.

Dave goes back inside and looks at the clock on his phone, "It's 12:30 pm".

"Maybe I should go visit Jade's work, I always wanted to see how she worked along Rose and Jade" he thought.

Dave goes up to his bedroom (he lives in a two story house along with Bro) and gets his camera. It was one of the lesser ones, so it was okay to use. He goes back downstairs and locks the door. He gets into his red sports car and drives to Rose's workplace. There was traffic on the way so it will probably take half an hour to reach there. After a half hour of hell in the New York streets Dave reached Brooklyn. He eventually finds a parking space near Rose's workplace. He gets out of his car and makes sure he locks it so no one steals his awesome car. He walks on the silver pathway and reaches the building. He goes inside and of course he stands out. With his blonde hair, black shades, red long sleeve shirt and black skinnies (plus he had a lot of accessories on him) he just plainly stands out. He goes up to the information lady.

"Miss, do you know where Rose's office is?" he asked.

"Oh! Her office is on the highest floor and it is in room number 3!" Nepeta cheerfully said.

"Thanks miss" Dave told her.

He goes up the elevator and waits while the elevator music plays, "God damn it I hate elevator music".

Dave never really goes up on elevators unless he's too lazy to go up the stairs. He thinks elevator music is horrid and boring. He also believes elevators are overrated and that it makes people lazy, but since he didn't know where the stairs were might as well go up on it. He reaches the highest floor and gets off. He eventually finds Rose's room.

"Number 3" Dave talked to himself.

He knocks on the door and then comes in since Rose was his sister, she wouldn't be angry at her brother. He then sees Rose working, as usual, on her desk. She looks and him and raises her eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"I'm just going to see how you and Jade along side each other" he told her.

She smirks, "You know, Jade isn't here today. She's at another company interviewing them right now. She won't be here for a few days I believe" she explains to Dave.

"Oh God Damn it" Dave cursed.

Rose made a cunning smile, "You can be so stupid!".

"Shut up" Dave looks away.

The both of them soon heard a knock from the door. The two trolls came in and it was Karkat and his assistant, Terezi.

"What are you doing here?" Rose whined.

"What is HE doing here?" Karkat points at Dave, he just didn't like him that much.

Dave puts his hand out for a handshake, "Yo Boss".

Karkat shakes Dave's hand anyway (even thought he didn't really want to). Dave looks at Terezi and shakes her hand.

"I'm Dave Strider, I didn't meet you last time I came here" he told her.

Terezi looks at Dave, but somehow she couldn't say anything. When Dave touch her hands, she felt weird. It was like sparks somehow.

"Humans are so weird" she thought.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope" she shyly said.

He nods his head, "Terezi huh?".

She quickly takes her hand. She didn't want to feel anymore weird sparks from him, after all Karkat was her matesprit.

"So what do you want Karkat?" Rose told him.

"Why is Jade not here?" he whined.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't tell you that" Rose turned away.

Karkat goes up to her and slams on her table, "BUT ROSE!".

Dave and Terezi felt kind of awkward of the situation so they quietly left the office. They were both outside waiting for the argument to stop.

"This has been going on for days" Terezi sighed.

"I can see that, Rose looks really annoyed" Dave laughed.

Terezi took a glance at Dave, "He's really handsome and the sparks.." she thought.

She then shakes her head, "No! I can't do this!".

"Hey"

"Yes?" Terezi shouted.

"Oh gosh I'm so stupid" she thought.

"Since they are arguing, want to go get something to eat? It's going to be a while and also my treat" Dave suggested.

Terezi turns around and looks at Dave, "Wouldn't that be really unprofessional?".

"Nah, and if you get in trouble I'll just tell your boss that I'm the one who suggested it and insisted you to go" he told her.

She nods her head, "Okay! I'll go", and then looks away, "He's nice too!", she thought.

Terezi follows Dave outside the building. He leads her to his car and helps her enter in. He starts driving around Brooklyn to see if there's any good place to eat.

"So what do you want to eat? Suggest me something" Dave asked.

"Umm, I can eat whatever, you can pick" Terezi shyly told him.

"You sure?".

"Yes, Dave".

"All right, we'll eat at this cool sandwich shop!" Dave makes a right turn.

"Okay" Terezi responded.

Dave stopped and park near a cafe called Roland's. The logo was oval-shaped and had decorated leaves around it. It had the nice classy Italian-feel to it, but it was also casual. Terezi gets out of the car and walks over to the cafe.

"Hey, wait up!" Dave was locking his car.

"Huh?", Terezi turns around, "Oh! I'm sorry!".

"Aha, it's okay", he pets Terezi's head, "Now let's get on going".

Terezi nodded her head, and the two proceeded to cafe. They both went inside and the atmosphere was great. Everyone was happily chatting away, and even the workers are chatting along. It shows how friendly the whole cafe is (**A/N ITALIANS!**). They both sat down near a window that has a view of a beautiful garden outside.

"Wow, it's so beautiful, you rarely see anything like this in Brooklyn" Terezi commented.

"Yeah, they probably built it when they were building this cafe" Dave replied.

Soon the waiter came and ask for their orders. Terezi kept looking at her menu while Dave ordered.

"Give me the lunch special for today, it seems cool" Dave told the waiter.

"Alright sir!" he wrote it down on his order pad and then looks at Terezi, "What do you want to eat mam?"

"Uh, hehe, ummmm", Terezi was stuttering, "I'll have what he is having!".

"Okay mam! The lovely's couple meal will come soon!" he winked at the both of them.

Terezi looks away, "We aren't a couple!"

"We aren't, I just took her out since her boss was arguing with a friend of mine" Dave told the waiter.

"Okayy thennn" the waiter told them with sarcasm and then walks away.

Dave watched the waiter away, he didn't really know what to express and then he looks at Terezi. She seems a bit uncomfortable so he tries to cheer her up.

"What does the horse say when he goes into a bar?" Dave told Terezi.

"Huh?" she turns around.

"The horse says 'my voice is so hoarse'" Dave continued.

"That's a lame joke" she sticks her tongue out.

"Pft, I'm only trying to cheer you up" he drinks his water, "My jokes aren't lame, they are cool".

"Hehehehe" she giggled.

"See you giggled!" Dave pointed it out.

"You think you are just too 'cool' to admit that your jokes are lame" she teased him.

Dave turns away from Terezi, "Be quiet, my jokes are too cool for you".

"You're too adorable Dave, hehehehe" she giggled some more.

"What?" he turns to look at her and took off his sunglasses.

"I...Uh" she stuttered.

"It was probably my imagination" he puts his sunglasses back on.

"He's so cute without his sunglasses" Terezi thought to herself.

Soon the lunch special came. It was an order of Italian Pasta. Instead of tomato sauce it was olive oil and pieces of fried bacon on the pasta. They are their food's to their heart's content. It was just really delicious.

"You humans have such strange tastes in food", Terezi talked with her mouth full, "It's interesting".

"And on Earth we don't talk with our mouths full" Dave told Terezi.

"Shut up!" she finishes her bite.

"Your are one interesting troll" he commented.

"Thank you!" she smiles.

After they finished eating Dave left the bill and tip on the table. He and Terezi went back to his car so he can drop her off back at work.

"Hey Terezi I had fun today" Dave told her.

"Uh... me too!" she looks away out of embarassment.

They soon reach Karkat's workplace. Terezi gets out of the car and waves Dave goodbye. She watches him leave and her heart was beating heavily.

"Why? Why do I feel so weird?" she asks herself.

She shakes her head and goes back to Karkat's building to finish her work for the day.

**A/N **

**I have to stop here since my mom is nagging me to go to sleep T_T. Well I hope you guys enjoy the chapter even though nothing really happened! D: I'm so sorry! But I'll write more tomorrow!**


	13. Interview

**A/N **

**I don't have much homework today so I guess I could write this chapter, but I'm also tired so please bear with my grammar XD. The last chapter was sort of rush T_T sadly, my mom kept nagging at me XD. I tanked like my AP bio exam but I beasted with my AP world test :D. So yep, it ends well, but I will probably die in spanish sigh. My teacher is an asshole. So here's a new chapter! (It's going to be a long one).**

**Homestuck is own by Hussie**

**Chapter 13**

Jade continues to interview Gamzee's company for the next few days. She learns more about the people who work there and the company itself. It gave a more comfortable atmosphere than Karkat's company that's for sure, however Karkat's company had more of that professional atmosphere so it probably drove critics more toward his company. So far all she just interviewed Gamzee and did a survey for the workers for their opinions while working in the company. So far so good, but she plans on interviewing Tavros (asking how it is like working as Gamzee's assistant) and Sollux (on how his designs became so famous and how it is like working for Gamzee). It was a hot radiating afternoon during the springtime. The streets smelled like sweat because you see everyone walking here and there. She reaches the pathway that leads to Gamzee's company and goes inside the building. It was the usual happy upbeat atmosphere. Jade waves hello to the workers as they wave back and goes up the elevator. She went to the hallway that leads to Gamzee's office. She knocks on his front door and enters in. She sees Gamzee spinning around on his chair while waving his cane.

"Is this what he does in his free time?" she thought.

She couldn't help but laugh at the sight of seeing Gamzee acting like a fool. She laughs and Gamzee looks and her and does a wide grin.

"JADDEEE! You are back!" he grins.

"Yes I am back" her laughs turn into giggles, "It seems like you are spinning around on your chair again".

"Of course! I do this when I have nothing else to do" he waves his cane around (**A/N LIKE A BOSS**, _I just have to say this XD_).

"Hahaha, of course" she giggled some more.

"Sooo why are you here?" Gamzee questioned.

"Oh! I just wanted to interview Tavros, so is he around?" Jade asked.

"He's probably in his office" Gamzee looks at her, "His room is number two" Gamzee continued.

"Okay, thanks a lot Mister Gamzee, sir!" Jade salutes him.

"Yes Miss Jade!" Gamzee salutes her back.

She left his office with a smile. The hallways are always so colorful whenever she comes to this building. Jade is staring to think that the only reason why they are colorful is because Gamzee wants to confuse his visitors out of plain amusement.

Jade sighs, "Ah Gamzee" she shakes her head.

She then found Tavros's office, which wasn't far from Gamzee's considering that he was Gamzee's assistant. She knocks on the door until she hears a voice.

"Come in".

She opens the door and goes inside the office. The office was fairly big and wasn't as vibrant as Gamzee's office, but it had that little cute office feel to it. He had pictures of animals on his walls and a blue couch. He also has big window to look out in to the Manhattan streets (because that's much of the view you'll ever get). Jade looks at Tavros closely, it seems like he's doing paperwork.

"Good afternoon Mister Tavros!" Jade gave a smile.

Tavros looks above and sees Jade. He didn't notice that she came inside his office so he didn't know how to react. He looks away out of embarrassment.

"Sorry.. I uh, didn't notice you came inside, I probably said come in out of impulse" he stuttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Should I come in another time?" Jade apologizes.

He looks up at her again, "No! I didn't mean it like that, I'm just...", he didn't know what to say.

"I'm just a bit shy, yeah, shy" he continues stuttering.

"Hehe, that's sorta cute" Jade giggles, showing her buck teeth.

Tavros looks away and blushes, "Sooo, um, why are you here?".

"To interview you silly! I finish Gamzee and I did a survey already and all I have left to interview is you and Sollux" she smiles.

"Oh! I see" Tavros made a small smile.

Jade started interviewing Tavros. Apparently he and Karkat, Gamzee, Sollux and Vriska went to the same high-school. He told Jade he was sort of nervous because it was his first time being around humans (the trolls have to move to Earth during that time). He didn't know Karkat and Sollux that well but he was good friends with Vriska and Gamzee. Tavros sort of scared Gamzee back then, considering he got into fights so often that the whole school knew about it the next day, so he usually spends his time with Vriska. He and Vriska were gamers and they usually play games together and sometimes they role-play for real.

"I don't think I need to know so much about role-playing" Jade thought.

Tavros then explained to Jade that he wanted to be a graphic artist for video games but he ended up working for Gamzee in the fashion industry instead. He didn't go to the same college as Gamzee, but he studied more in business experience and then minor in fashion.

"Why didn't you become a graphic artist?" Jade asks.

"Because I thought I would fail and become a disappointment to myself" Tavros face became sadden.

"You shouldn't ever give up" Jade told Tavros.

"It sucks that I did" he nervously laughs.

"Well, I hope one day you can achieve that dream. You still have plenty of time, if you want it, you will get it" Jade gave Tavros a determined look, "Now enough of me lecturing you, let's continue the interview", she smiles.

Tavros eyes widen, no one has ever said that to him before. Before he knows it, he is starting to like Jade more without even noticing it. Little red feelings shouldn't matter to him right now.

"I guess this is what you call 'crush' in human terms", he shakes his head, "I shouldn't think about this" he thought.

Tavros continue explaining about his job. He did in fact enjoy working for Gamzee. Gamzee was an energetic person. He wasn't the type who was afraid of anything, but sometimes he can get a little psychotic. Tavros usually spend his time organizing paperwork for Gamzee and setting up dates and appointments for interviews and events that help his company. His job was important too, and sometimes he even gets to help Gamzee with his designs.

"Tavros do you think fashion is art?" Jade asks.

"I think it is indeed art because when you are coming up with ideas it takes a creative process, and then when you sew it comes to life and becomes even more amazing than you expect it to be" Tavros told her.

"Aha, thanks Tavros, we are done with your interview, now can you please sign here" Jade shows him the paper she was writing on.

He signs the paper, "There you go".

"Thanks a lot!" she smiles.

"Um no problem" he smiles back at her.

"Now time to interview Sollux!" she told herself, "Hey Tavros do you know where Sollux's office is?" she came closer to him.

"Oh he's in room number three..." he looks into Jade's eyes, "Wow they are so pretty" he thought.

"Thanks Tav! Let's hang out together again!" she goes out of his office.

"Bye Jade.." he told her.

He moves his wheelchair to get to the window and look into the view, "Her stage name must be Jade Star, since she told me her real name was Jade Harley" he thought.

He blushes and smiles, "Hehe I know her real name!".

Jade wanders around to find Sollux's office. After some turns she eventually runs into a hallway that isn't as vibrant. It had dark cool colors, the total opposite of the other hallways she passed by. She saw a door in the far distance and it had a number that said three.

"I guess that's Sollux's office" she thought.

She walked towards the door and knocks on it, hoping he was in there.

She didn't hear anything so she says, "I'm coming in!".

She goes inside and she didn't see Sollux. His office was pretty nice actually, it had that same professional atmosphere as Rose. There was a couch and a chair that had a nice leather shine to it and his desk was made out of wood, to be exact. There was also a leather chair and a backing for comfort. There's also cabinets around and a large window to see the view of Manhattan. She goes toward the window and looks out into the streets.

"Woah, we're so high up" Jade was awed.

Sollux soon came in and sees Jade. It seems like she didn't notice that he came in.

"What an oblivious girl" he thought.

He made a sly smile and goes up to Jade quietly and quickly grabs her shoulder with his two hands.

"Boo!" he yelled in her ear.

She turns around really quickly, "Oh gosh! Oh my gosh you scared me Sollux", she puts her hand on her chest, "You gave me a heart attack".

He laughs and goes sit down on his chair, "So what are you doing here?".

"Well I'm not exactly finished with my job yet, I still need to interview you!" she told Sollux.

He gave a blank expression, "Ah I see", and then lays his head down on his desk, "Let me sleep first".

"Whaa? You are going to sleep?" Jade whined.

"Yes I am and you can't stop me" he quietly told her.

"Aww come on Sollux!" she whined some more.

And just out of the blue someone barged into Sollux's office and the only person who would do that would the one and only Gamzee.

"SOLLUX WHERE WERE YOU TODAY?" Gamzee pointed his Cane at Sollux.

"I was at home sleeping" Sollux sighed.

Jade didn't want to interfere, so she stepped aside from Sollux. Gamzee came closer to Sollux, moving his hips of course.

"You were the only one who was late today! Not even just a little bit late, it was EXTREMELY LATE!" Gamzee's voice started to get higher.

Sollux gets up and looks at Gamzee, "I'm sorry".

Gamzee became furious and slams his cane onto Sollux's table, "Sorry isn't enough! You have work to do!".

"Look Gamzee, I wasn't sleeping okay? I had to go somewhere and it was important" Sollux tone became serious.

"Damn, this is a heated conversation", Jade thought.

"But that doesn't give you a right to be late! You should have at least called me! This is no way to work under me" Gamzee kept on yelling.

"Wait a minute" he continued.

"You were probably going to Ara-"

Sollux got up from his desk and slammed both of his hands on it, "SHUT THE FUCK UP GAMZEE!".

He got up and grabs onto Gamzee's shirt collar, "I told you not to speak of her name!".

"Oho, mister tough guy now huh?" Gamzee rolls his eyes and did a demonic smile.

Sollux lets go and as he was about to leave, "You shouldn't barge in anymore Gamzee, especially since we have a guest".

Sollux left his office. Jade didn't know what to do about this situation. She looks at Gamzee and he seems normal.

"That guy is always storming" he smiles.

Gamzee looks at Jade and then came closer. He pets her head and gave a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about us arguing, this is normal"

"It's okay, I guess" she didn't know how to reply.

"Let mister sad face cool off first and then you can go talk to him, he probably left the building anyway" Gamzee tells her.

Jade nodded her head and waits until Gamzee left the office. She quickly grabs her stuff and runs out. She goes down the stairs and runs outside the building quickly as possible so no one saw her. She looks around to see if Sollux was still here, so she went the way from when Sollux was dropping her off. She ran and then she passes by Sollux's parked car.

"He didn't officially leave work yet" she ran further, "His car is still here".

She stumbles upon the small park that Sollux went to. The day when he and Tavros dropped her off home. She stops and looks around the park. She then wanders around and finds him sitting on a bench. He was looking down and it seems like he was crying. Jade walks up to him and sat beside him. She didn't say anything, she just heard his cry since talking wouldn't help. She waited for him to stop crying. About two hours pass by and Sollux stops crying. He looks at her and she was looking at the children playing.

"She was listening to me sobbing for two hours?" Sollux thought.

He didn't know what to say so he pets her head, "Thank you, it meant a lot".

She turns around and made a soft smile, "Of course, I didn't want to bother you so I just listen to you cry".

Sollux made a smile, "Stop you are going to make me cry again".

They both laugh their hearts out. The atmosphere changed into a happy one. Jade got up from her seat and goes to an ice cream vendor.

"Two ice creams please" she told the guy.

He handed her two ice creams and then walks back. She gave one to Sollux and sat back down.

"Thanks" he started eating the ice cream.

Jade started to eat hers, "Hey Sollux, not to pry or anything, but why did you snapped at Gamzee?".

He stopped for a moment and then looks at Jade, "Do you want to hear a long story Jade?"

She smiles at him, "I'm always up for one!".

Sollux began telling a long story of his high-school life. How he attended high-school with Karkat,Gamzee, Tavros, and Vriska. He then tells a story about he met this female troll named Aradia.

"I met Aradia in history class and an after school class we took together" Sollux told Jade.

He then tells her that she saw him drawing some clothing designs. It wasn't really designs, more like doodles of clothes he just drew.

**Flashback**

_Sollux was in class even though everyone went home already. He took an extra class since he wanted another elective. He wasn't the only one in it. There was a bunch of other people in it too. He took fashion design, since it was something he didn't try before when he came to Earth. The teacher was boring him so he drew some doodles. The girl next to him was a troll. She has ram horns and red lipstick and eyelashes. Her beautiful long wavy hair was also nice too. Overall she was really attractive to him._

"_She's so pretty" he thought to himself._

_He then continues drawing. Without him noticing, she takes a glance of what he was drawing._

"_Woahh, that's so cool!" she whispers._

_Sollux looks at her, "You think it's cool?", he looks away._

"_Yeah! I think it looks cool, but oh! I have to pay attention" she turns around._

_The class soon ended and Sollux was heading home and then he hears a distant voice._

"_SOOLLLUUXX!" the troll screamed._

_He turns around and it was the troll sitting next to him. He didn't know what to say but she came closer to him._

"_I caught up" she panted._

"_You know my name?" he asked._

"_Of course, we're in the same history class and apparently we have a class after school too!" she tells him._

"_Ah I see" he said._

"_Oh! I haven't introduced myself" she takes out her hand, "My name is Aradia, I guess this is how humans greet each other" she laughs._

_Sollux looks at her hand, "Do I shake it?"._

"_Yes of course silly!" she laughs._

_He shakes her hand, "Okay?"_

"_We are now morails! Or er in earth terms, friends!" she smiles._

**End Flashback**

"That's how we met" Sollux explained to Jade.

"I see" Jade nods her head.

"We actually planned to marry actually" he starts to shake.

"But, she passed away about two years ago" he starts to tear up again.

"What happened?" Jade looks at Sollux and starts to tear up.

"Well I don't know. We had a small fight and then we didn't talk for a few days. But then since it was my birthday I was busy and I didn't have any time to spend with her... She rushed to see me to apologize and then she got into an accident".

"I heard the news and rushed to the hospital and then I saw her laying there unconscious.. There was blood everywhere, the doctor told me that when the taxi driver was driving he accidentally crashed and the care flipped over. She was hurt so bad.."

Sollux overflowed with tears.

"I don't know.. I just regret so much! I lovee her so much annd jjusst to see herr layingg down theree..I then went inside and sat next to her and I told her '_I love you so much, please don't die on me_'. She then quietly told me, '_I'm sorry Sol, see you again someday alright?_'.. She died with a smile" Sollux stuttered.

Jade hugs Sollux and cries along with him. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't because she was crying. It's like when your friend is hurt and you can't do anything about it but cry along.

"Aha, why are you crying with me?" he looks at her.

"Because you are suffering so much and you don't deserve. I will cry along with you because as a friend this is all I can do" Jade cries.

"Aha, fine then cry along with me" he cries and then smiles.

After a few tears they both stopped crying and look at each others eyes.

"We cried too much" they both said in unison.

But then the two bursts into laughter. They couldn't help but laugh. Laughter fills the heart with happiness. It's one of the only remedies to cure sadness.

"I visit her grave often so that's why I'm always late to work, Gamzee doesn't understand that" Sollux explained some more.

"I guess this is what you get if you are too consumed with having too much power, you get a Gamzee" Sollux shivers.

"Haha, that is indeed kind of horrible!" Jade laughs.

She looks away, "Did you ever move on".

Sollux looks at her, "Well I did get over the fact she died, it's not like she's going to come back. But I still love her and I won't stop because she did say we will see each other again".

Jade playfully hits Sollux's arm, "That's the spirit Sollux!".

He laughs, "Thanks".

After some laughs the two walk back to Gamzee's building. They walked slowly so they can have a long talk without any disruptions.

"Jade how did you even find me?" Sollux asks.

"Well to me you stand out, especially with your 3-D glasses so I can find you pretty easily" she told him.

"I stand out?" Sollux questioned.

"Yep! Even thought Gamzee is vibrant and everything to me you stand out. You are different from everyone else at Gamzee's workplace" she explained.

"Ah I see... Hey Jade"

"Yes Sollux?"

"Let's be really good friends alright?" he takes out his hand.

She looks and it and smiles, "Of course! As a troll would say, MORAILS" she shakes his hand.

They both laughed and then they finally reach Gamzee's building. After the day was over Sollux took Jade home and they both said their goodbyes.

"Good night" Jade told Sollux.

"You too" he smiles.

And so they parted way and went to their respective place. It wasn't over for Jade though. She went home to put the interviews together. She typed up the interviews pretty fast and organized it in an orderly fashion so that it can attract people to read it. She sort of interview Sollux, he mostly talked about Aradia, however he did mention that she was the one who inspired him to go to the fashion industry, and he also mentioned about how his style of fashion came to be.

"I hope that's enough" Jade thought.

All she needed was Rose's interview but that will be later. Jade didn't even sleep at all. She did an all nighter because of the amount of information she got. She dresses up to go to work. She didn't bother showering or eating breakfast because she was so tired. She didn't rush to work like she usually did. After an hour of easy going walks she reaches Karkat's building. She goes inside and says good morning to Nepeta as usual. She goes up the elevator and then doesn't even bother saying hi to the people coming in and out from it. She was just so tired. She reaches the highest floor Rose was on and goes out of the elevator. She slowly walks to Rose's office and then doesn't even bother knocking. She just comes in and collapses.

"Woah Jade!" Rose got up from her seat and walks over to Jade.

She carries Jade to her couch and lays her down, "You should be more careful Jade".

After an hour Jade wakes up from her slumber. She rubs her eyes and looks at Rose.

"Oh my gosh I probably collapsed!" Jade screamed.

"It's okay" Rose tried to calm her down.

"I was so tired yesterday that I forgot to even sleep! All nighters suck!" Jade whined.

"Were you working hard for your boss's magazine?" Rose bit her lip.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep at all last night, I've been working nonstop for the past few days" Jade nervously laughed.

Rose felt a bit of guilt overcome her. If Rose had let Jade interview from the first place she didn't have to gather more information.

"Jade why don't you interview me now?"

**A/N **

**UGHHH I GOT LAZY TO WRITE THE REST, longg! LOL I hope you guys like! I just feel bad for Sollux, I made him suffer too much!**


	14. Finishing the Job

**A/N Holy crap I haven't upload in such a long time! Sorry you guys! It's just that I have to study so much for spanish and you know what I ended up tanking it soo badly too because my teacher is a total bitch! Excuse my language but seriously, he failed more than half the class because they didn't write enough info on grammar but everyone wrote like 3 pages of it! I also had a lot of homework too! w. Sorry for the inconvenience, my sister has been reminding me to upload too! School is evil. I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Chapter 14**

"Jade, why don't you interview me now?" Rose looks at Jade with a determine face.

Jade gave Rose a confused look, "What do you mean Rose?".

Rose gets up from her chair and walks toward Jade. She puts her hand on her shoulder and let out a big sigh.

"I don't want you to work so hard for me", Rose looks at Jade, "While I was waiting for you to come back I came to a conclusion that I want you to interview me".

Jade backs away from Rose, "What do you mean?".

Rose lets out another big sigh, "You have proven your worth to me as a journalist who really cares about fashion; I'm not sure either, but I felt guilt when I see you work so hard for your job. It was overpowering, and I ended up not being able to handle it" Rose explained.

"So, I can interview you?" Jade looks at Rose for a moment but then looks away, "But what about your idea of fashion is an art, and that I was there to prove to you fashion is an art from my perspective" Jade continued.

"Well do you, Miss Jade Star" Rose took a deep breath before she continued, "Or should I say Miss Jade Harley, sincerely think that fashion is art and think that all that work you did for me wasn't wasteful, or at least do you?" Rose questioned.

Jade quickly looks at Rose with her eyes widen, "I didn't think it was wasteful! Working for you and the fact that you gave me ideas on how to create such little designs, it wasn't wasteful at all, more like a life experience that I contributed to the fashion world".

Rose pats Jade on her shoulder and goes back to her seat. She crosses her legs and folds her arms and gave out a small grin.

"Very well then Miss Harley, since you think like that, why don't you just interview me now?" Rose lifts up her eyebrow.

"I have a question before I interview you, may I?"

"Sure, why not?" Rose made a hand-jester signaling Jade to sit down in a seat.

"Do you, Miss Lalonde, approve of me because you think I am worthy to interview you and not because you pity me for being such a workaholic?" Jade gave a cold stare.

Rose was stuck in Jade's question. Did she really think that Jade was worth the interview? Or did she just want Jade to interview her because of the guilt of her working so hard and just because it was all Rose's idea. She wouldn't have to suffer the heartbreak from Karkat, but she wouldn't have met new people either. Rose thought for a moment and picks up the pieces from her memories to see if Jade was really worthy for the interview. Jade is a hard-working young woman. She would do anything for anyone and is sincere about it. She has a wonderful mind and is not afraid to use it when she wants to. She go in far lengths to help her brother with the company.

"She is worth it" Rose analyzed.

Rose gave a small smile and then looks at Jade, "You are worth it, and that is my final answer for you".

Jade nods her head and gave a happy expression "I am so happy that you think I am worthy to interview you", she grabs a small stool and sits down on it, "Well let the interview begin!".

Jade begins to learn about Rose a bit more. Rose told Jade when she was younger she was very ambitious. She went and study abroad and learned more about fashion. She traveled to Paris, Milan, Rome, Tokyo, London, and many more.

"It was mind-boggling seeing all these major fashion capitals around the world. It was really a wonderful experience" Rose explained.

"Aha, I can tell, you must have had a wonderful time too" Jade laughed.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish I can relive my childhood" Rose told Jade.

"Childhood? Please elaborate" Jade asked.

Rose then begins to explain that even though she went to study abroad and traveled from fashion capital to fashion capital, she didn't really spend much time with her friends. She tells Jade that she grew up too quickly and never got to experience the joys of being a kid.

"Do you wish to go back to your childhood?"

"Yes, because I never get to experience that soft fuzzy feeling when you are with your friends", Rose looks at Jade, "But I guess it was worth giving that up since I got what I wanted".

"I see, and it was all for art?" Jade asks.

"Yes, it was all for art. To show the world that fashion can also be art. That was my initial goal from the start. I didn't want to get famous" Rose explained.

"Well did you reach your goal?"

"I'm only halfway there" Rose starts to smile to herself.

Jade laughs, "I hope you reach your goal one day!".

After an hour later Jade finishes the interview with Rose. Underneath all that stubbornness, Rose was actually pretty innocent inside. Not able to experience the joys of being a kid, it must have been tough on her.

"Thanks for the interview Rose!" Jade bows down, "So, um do I have permission to go back home so I can put these articles together?" Jade asks.

"Sure, beside, you don't work for me anymore, since your goal in the beginning was just to get my interview for your brother's company right?" Rose tells her.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Jade remembers.

"Aha, well you may go now" Rose made a hand-jester signaling Jade to leave.

"Yes mam!" Jade walks to the door and opens it, "It's going to feel kind of lonely isn't it?" Jade looks at Rose.

"It's okay, I'm used to it" Rose sighs.

Jade nods her head, "Well I'm off now!".

Rose watches Jade leave her office. She lets out a big sigh and goes back to work. It was kind of quiet after Jade left. She always kept a conversation going on with Rose; in fact, she didn't really talk much about herself either. Jade may be open to other people, but it seems like she never really talks about herself. Rose knew that Jade was John's sister according to what Dave tells her.

"Man, I wish I got to know her better" Rose sighed.

Rose hears a knock from the door. It seems like a familiar knock she has heard from before.

"Come in".

Came in a tall troll. She was a young troll woman who had short black hair and a nice sense of fashion. With her black lipstick her greenish tinted skin; it complimented her.

"It seems like the vampress diva is back" Rose looks at her with a clever smile.

The troll rolls her eyes, "No need to call me that Miss Rose. Seeing how you insulted me like that it seems like you are in a terrible mood".

Rose goes back to her work, "No need to point out the obvious Kanaya, you know when I'm in a bitter mood I call you that, though it makes me a horrible person to take it out on my assistant".

"It's okay because I am your assistant and I'm here to help you when you are need in need" Kanaya bows down.

"Shut up" Rose said in a bitter tone, "And welcome back", she looks away.

Kanaya smiles, "Thank you Miss Rose".

Meanwhile somewhere nearby there was Terezi in her office. She was organizing some of Karkat's paperwork, since he didn't bother to do it himself. She understands though, he was a busy young man, he wouldn't have time for silly things like this. Somehow Terezi was out of it today. Ever since that day when she had lunch with Dave she couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Hehehe I want to see Dave again" she laughs to herself.

Terezi sounded like a young high schooler who had just fallen in love, but she didn't notice it herself. Ever since that day she wanted to see Dave. She still has a "thing" with Karkat, but she isn't so sure about it anymore. Karkat has been depressed since Jade wouldn't forgive him, or at least go on some sort of date with him.

"Karkat is being a big wimp hehe, it's kind of cute" Terezi ponders around her thoughts.

After a few papers later, Terezi was finished organizing Karkat's paperwork. She didn't know what to do next, but she knows that she didn't want to be with Karkat today. He was going to rant about how stupid he was. She didn't want to hear the old story again, so she spins around in her chair.

"Now what to do today?" she yells it out loud.

Out of curiosity, she wanted to go find Dave for some odd reason. She wanted to know more about it, or at least know what he does for a living. She gets up from her seat and grabs her cane and carefully goes out the door. She took the elevators instead of the stairs, since it was sort of dangerous going down them. She didn't mind being blind at all actually. She likes being blind basically, it would have felt different if she wasn't. She gets out of the building and sniffs the fresh air.

"Hmmm Smells delicious" she made a big grin.

She begins walking around Brooklyn to see if she will ever run into him again, but knowing reality that is impossible.

"I guess Dave only comes when Jade is around huh?" she told herself.

She walks past by a cafe that Dave took her to a few days ago. She begins to recall some memories from the conversations she had with Dave.

"Hm, he did tell me he worked for a company in Manhattan" she told herself.

Terezi made a big grin and made a dash to the substation that leads to Manhattan. She carefully walks down the stairs and waits for the subway to come. She was sort of out-of-place, since she was still wearing her work attire. She didn't want anyone to give her dirty looks, but it's not like she's going to see their expression anyways. She heard the subway and carefully goes inside and uses her cane to see if there was an empty seat. She sits down and waits until the subway reaches the stop to Manhattan. She gets out and breathes in the air.

"IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I CAME HERE!" she yells it out loud.

She skips along the streets of Manhattan, while humming a soft tune. She was hoping to run into Dave in this district. It sucks that she couldn't see. It would have been much easier if she could have seen where she was going.

Terezi asked a random stranger, "Excuse me, do you know a man named Dave Strider?".

"Oh you mean that famous photographer?"

"Photographer?" Terezi thought, "Ah so he was a photographer".

"Yes him, do you know where he works at?" she asked.

"I heard that he works for this famous fashion magazine company called _**Inter Species Fashionz**_, it's just around the block, not that far".

"Thank you sir!" she laughs.

She went around the corner and smells the air.

"A familiar scent, it might be Dave's hehehee" she laughs to herself.

She goes inside the building and sniffs the air. It had the professional air to it but somehow it also had the friendly atmosphere to it. She goes to the information booth and asks the man if Dave was around.

"Excuse me is Dave Strider here?" she grins.

"He's not here right now, he's probably in one of his photo-shoots".

Terezi made a sad face, "I see..".

Terezi felt a huge disappointment. She really wanted to see Dave so it ruined her mood a bit, nevertheless its understandable.

"Thank you sir" Terezi bows down.

She goes out of the building and lets out a big sigh. She went all the way here to Manhattan for no reason.

"I guess today was wasted" she whined.

"No it isn't"

Terezi looks up and smells the air. It was a familiar scent. It smelled like Dave.

"Dave?" she asks.

"What's up?"

"DAVE!" she grabs his arm but then quickly lets go.

"Do you need anything?" he asks her.

"Hehe I just wanted to see you" Terezi made a grin.

"Ah I see" he looks at her, "Well since you are here, want to go eat?".

"Hehehe sure! Lead the way, I am indeed blind after all!" Terezi tells him.

"And you are proud of it?" Dave questioned.

"I wouldn't have known how to live with my eyesight besides, I like sniffing and hearing better than seeing" she explained.

"Aha, you are an interesting troll" he made a small laugh.

The two walked off into the distance. Meanwhile a few blocks away Tavros was helping Gamzee out.

"Hey Tavros" Gamzee looks at Tavros.

"Uh, yes Gamzee?" he replies back.

"Is Jade actually that famous journalist who works for John Egbert, the owner of the best-selling fashion magazine across the US?"

"Uh, I don't know, I think she told me once that John was her brother, but I wasn't sure that he owns a magazine company" Tavros stuttered.

"Tavros can you do me a favor and go get me a bottle of Faygo" Gamzee stretched.

"Uh, sure boss" Tavros maneuvered his wheelchair out of the office.

Gamzee gets his phone out of his pocket. It was dark purple and had black polka dots on it with a faygo strap on the phone. He begins to dial a number. It ranged about four times until someone picked up the phone.

"Hey".

"Hey Vriska can you do me a favor?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeah sure, what is it? And you know when I do favors for someone I need to get something" she laughs.

"Aha sure, can you go undercover for me and work for this company called _Inter Species Fashionz_?" Gamzee made a smirk.

"Why not? I haven't snooped around for a while. Why though?"

"I want you to get close to the boss and I want you to get close to him enough to convince him to let him do a huge feature for our company" he began to laugh.

"That's the Gamzee I know, I'll start tomorrow"

"Okay, thanks Vriska"

"Before you hang up is this just because you want to be better than Karkat?" she asks.

"Why not? We've been competing against each other since High School" he laughed.

"Aha same old Gamzee"

He hangs up on the phone and puts it back in his pocket. She begins spinning around in his chair while waving his cane.

"This is going to be interesting!" he shouts out.

**A/N Yay for long chapters and lots of dialogue! Once again sorry for not updating for a while. School is a OIWESDHIWEJSDPWOSDHWE{SDOJSD{O I hope you enjoy it! Expect another update in a few days :)**


	15. Pestering Complete

**A/N I feel like doing a long author's note. Well I'm like procrastinating right now (which is terrible because I have three tests tomorrow). I have at least studied for algebra 2 already (even though I'm Asian I suck at math) and I know the gist of English, but I should really study AP bio since there is a huge test tomorrow... Hmmmm I'll do that while doing this fanfic! My sister has been nagging on me to finish this chapter anyways XD. I hope I can go onto another long break and speaking of one I have a huge ass history project and guess what I have to present! GOSH! I hate presenting so much it is like a huge bitch. I don't know why, I just get so shy and I hate it when people look at me. My presentation is on October 27th sadly, I wish it was on Halloween because I will be cosplaying might as well look like an amazing anime character XD. AND plus it's only going to be me that day because we are doing one presentation PER day. UGH my AP world teacher is retarded, I wish I had another one. However at least I'll have fun with the project, it's basically art :D my strongest subject, but speaking is my weakness ORZ. Well sorry for making such a long ass author's note (you guys probably won't read it anyway OTL, but its okay). Now let's start the story shall we :D.**

**Chapter 15**

Jade has been working nonstop ever since that interview with Rose. After pulling two all nighters, she finishes the articles for John's magazine. She stretches her arms and gives out a big yawn. She looks at her computer screen and sends to articles to John so he can put it together for the upcoming issue. Her eyes were getting more tired and tired. Jade gets up from her chair and walks to her bedroom. Before she even reaches her bed, she collapses onto the floor and goes into a deep sleep.

She wakes up in a dark abyss. She was sort of floating in the middle of the dark abyss. She looks around frantically to see if there was anybody else there.

"HELLO!" she screams.

Her hello echoed throughout the abyss; getting quieter and quieter as it goes on. She couldn't really see anything, since everything was so dark. Jade puts her arms out and starts waving it up and down so as if she was flying. She starts kicking her legs and apparently she goes in a straightforward motion. She looks around to see if there was any light in this dark abyss. Soon she came upon a green sparkle, and then suddenly more of those sparkles appear. They were all floating around her and soon even more came. It looks like as if she was in space, but it doesn't explain anything.

"Why am I here?" she asks herself.

Upon traveling through the sparkles she sees a figure. It sort of looked familiar to. As she came closer, it took an appearance of a dog.

"BEC!" she screams out.

Bec was like her best friend. He was a dog she used to own a long time ago during her childhood years. Bec didn't exactly die; he ran away from home. One day when Jade came back home from school the gate to her backyard was opened. She didn't see Bec after that. Jade quickly glides over to Bec and gives him a huge hug. She smothers her face onto his black fur and smells his shiny coat.

"I missed you so much" she smiles.

Jade wakes up on her bedroom floor. She looks at the spot where she was laying her head on. It had her drool on it, so she wipes the drool off with her sleeves, and the same goes for her face. Somehow whenever she has a dream, she would always drool, it was kind of disgusting, yet normal. She slowly gets up and stretches her arms and legs. She looks at the clock on her nightstand, and it says 3:00 pm.

"I slept through the morning and the afternoon" she whined.

She jumps onto her bed and buries her face onto her pillow. Her pillow was so soft, considering it was made out of the best materials so she can fall asleep quicker. She turns her body around and looks up at her ceiling. She begins pondering around her thoughts. She then thought of Rose. Since her mission was basically finished, she didn't have to go to that place again.

"I should say goodbye to Rose" she pouted.

Jade jolts up from her bed and skips toward her bathroom. She takes a long bath and washes her hair. It has been so long since she had a nice bath. After twenty minutes, she begins to get ready to go to Rose's workplace. She puts her hair up and wears black jeans with a green tank top and a black long sleeve shirt under the tank top. Since it was a bit chilly outside, she wears the jacket Sollux gave her. She grabs her bag and cell and goes out of her apartment room (of course she locks it too). She calls for a taxi to take her to the subway station. It wasn't that long of a wait when she finally reached the substation. She tips the taxi driver, since Sollux said it was courteous to do so. She waits a bit for the subway train that leads to Brooklyn. When it finally came, she quickly goes inside and finds a seat. She stares out the window seeing many people and troll alike coming in and out of the train.

"I wonder what people do all the time" she ponders.

Jade then thought about her dream. It wasn't the first time she dreamt of Bec. Coincidentally she usually dreams of him when something exciting was about to happen, but what are the odds of that happening. After a twenty-five minute wait the train stopped at Brooklyn. She lets everyone get out first and then she gets out. She goes through the path that took her to the L.O.V.E.U sign that Tavros told her before and then by making a turn it leads to Karkat's building. It seemed like forever since she last came here. Maybe because it was the all nighters she did, it probably felt like a whole week. After some walking, she finally reaches the building. She took in a deep breath and held her bag tightly. She goes inside the building, and surprisingly nothing much had changed.

"Thank god nothing has changed" she gave out a relieving sigh.

"Good morning Jade!" Nepeta shouted.

Jade looks at Nepeta, "Good morning Nepeta! How are you?".

Nepeta gave out a cat-like grin showing her sharp teeth, "I've been good! I missed you coming here so often".

"Aww, you missed me?" Jade looked away and scratches her head.

"Of course! You are like a family to us" she purred.

Jade pets Nepeta's head causing Nepeta to rub her head around Jade's hand.

"We'll see about that okay? For now lets exchanged numbers!" Jade takes out her cellphone from her bag.

Nepeta takes her cellphone out of her pocket and the two exchanged phone numbers and emails. The two said their goodbyes and continued on what they were doing. Jade went up the stairs so she didn't have to run into Karkat again. She goes up onto the highest floor to where Rose was. She looks for Rose's office and finally founds it. She knocks on the door and waits for a response, signaling her to enter in. Instead of a response someone opened the door instead. Jade looks at the person, no troll. She was fairly tall and had a greenish tint on her gray skin. She had short hair and had long horns sticking out. Her black lipstick complimented her sharp teeth and her outfit was just gorgeous.

"Miss, there's a visitor here" she shouts out.

"Well then bring her in" Rose replies back, not noticing it was Jade.

"Miss said you can come in" she fully opens to door for Jade.

Jade enters in and looks at Rose. She gave out a big smile and walks toward Rose. Rose looks up and looks at Jade. She didn't exactly on how to react so she just got up from her desk and crossed her arms.

"It's been a while since I've last seen you Rose!" Jade exclaimed.

"Well technically it has only been two days since we've both seen each other, but seeing how time went so slow for you I'm assuming you have been busy this whole time?" Rose started to babble.

"Stop babbling Miss, it seems like Jade wanted to say something" Kanaya told Rose.

"You know you shouldn't order your boss around, Kanaya" Rose sounded irritated.

Kanaya ignored that comment and looks at Jade, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Kanaya Maryam, and I work for Rose as an assistant. You probably didn't see me as you were working for Rose since I was in an overseas trip".

Jade grabs her hand and shakes it, "Nice to meet you Kanaya! I'm Jade, nice to meet you".

"Hmm this human thing seems intriguing" Kanaya looks at her hand.

"It's called a handshake Kanaya" Rose interrupted.

"Ah I see, well never mind that, I heard a lot about you from Rose, Miss Harley" Kanaya continued.

"Oh! She must have also told you about my job as a journalist too!" Jade nods her head and lets go of Kanaya's hand.

"Precisely, she also told me about how Mister Vantas was giving you a hard ass time" Kanaya continued more.

Jade's cheeks puffed up, "OF COURSE! That guy was a total ASSHOLE to me!".

"You are lucky not to deal with him everyday like I do" Rose gave out a huge sigh.

"So why are you here?" Rose continued.

Jade twiddles her fingers, "Well since my mission is complete... I just wanted to say goodbye!" Jade bows down.

"What do you mean?" Rose and Kanaya said in unison.

The two looked at each other and turned the other way. Jade looks at the two and giggles to herself and continued explaining.

"Well, I only came here to get the interview right? So there's no reason for me to come here anymore, so I just wanted to say goodbye to you" Jade gave a sad look.

"There is no reason for you to say goodbye to me whatsoever" Rose straightforwardly said.

Jade looks at Rose, "Now, what do you mean?".

"Because we're friends right? There's no reason for you to say goodbye to me, in fact you can come visit me anytime, and if you want to learn more about fashion I'm always here to assist you" Rose explained.

Jade became teary and hugs Rose, "Thanks Rose! That means a lot!".

Rose didn't know how to react, so she ended up hugging Jade back. Kanaya became a bit jealous and separates the two.

"Now, that's enough" Kanaya sounded irritated.

"Oho, are you showing jealousy Kanaya?" Rose mocked her.

"I don't know what that means since in our planet we don't have a word for that, but I am not" Kanaya rebuttal.

"Hehe" Jade started giggling.

After the three finished catching up, Jade soon took her leave. Personally, she didn't want to bother Rose while she was at work, so she left. As Jade left the building, she felt like as if something was following her. She quickly turns around and didn't see anything.

"That's strange, I thought I sensed something" Jade thought to herself.

So then she continued to walk to the substation. She started hearing footsteps, so she quickly turned around and sees Karkat.

"AUGH! You fucking saw me, damn it!" he cursed to himself.

"Why are you even following me?" Jade screamed and slaps Karkat.

"OW! That hurts you know! Jeez, you have freaking man hands" Karkat rubbed his arm to cease the painful sting Jade gave him.

"You just don't follow girls you know, that labels you as a creeper in this society!" Jade points at Karkat.

"WELL THE ONLY REASON WHY I WAS FOLLOWING YOU IS BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO GO TO PARIS WITH ME NEXT WEEK!" he shouts at her out of embarrassment.

"Why would you want to go with me? And to Paris too" Jade rolls her eyes.

Karkat made a frown and scratches his head, "Well because I just want to apologize, and since I'm going to Paris for about a week I want you to go too".

"What about Terezi?" Jade asks.

"She hasn't been talking to me lately... She's been going in and out of the building and she always ends up smiling like an idiot" Karkat looks away and gave a sad but irritated look.

Jade didn't know what to say, so she pets Karkat on the back showing him that she gave him a bit of sympathy.

"It's okay.." she mumbled.

"Do you think you can go with me to Paris?" Karkat asks once again.

Jade thought about the request. Well, it's not like she's going to see him as much after the trip anyway.

"Fine, I'll go with you to Paris. You are lucky that I'm finished interviewing Rose or else I wouldn't accept your offer. I don't really want to see you either, but since I won't even see you after the trip it is fine" Jade said that very quickly so she didn't take a breath for air.

Karkat made a small frown, "It seems like you don't really want to go with me".

Jade made a small laugh. Karkat's frowny face was too cute not to laugh at. She pinches his cheeks and laughed.

"Hey! No Mister frowny face now! I did accept didn't I? You should be happy about it" she laughed.

"Stop pinching my cheeks, it fucking hurts" he hissed at her.

"Stop cursing mister! It is really impolite you know!" Jade made a pouty face.

"Ugh, human girls are such a handful" Karkat whined.

"I heard that!" Jade started waving her arms around to express her displeasure.

Karkat was amused by the fact she was waving her arms around. It was kind of cute. He didn't even know what was his real goal anymore. Did he really wanted her to accept his apology and wanted to get close to her again, or did he just want an interview. He just didn't know anymore.

"Hey Karkat are you even listening to me!" Jade yells at him.

He made a smirk and pokes her really hard on the forehead, "It's a payback from that pinch!'.

Jade's cheeks flushed bright red. She didn't know how to react to her. Was he just playing around?

"AUGH! YOU SUCK KARKAT!" she screams at him.

"Hahaha!" Karkat laughs at Jade's face.

"You really are amusing Harley" he pointed out.

Jade pouted and crossed her arms, "Hmph!".

**A/N HOOOORRRRAYYY FOR AN UPDATE AND LONG CHAPTER! :DDDDD Sorry you guys, I said a few days but it ended up being a week instead XD. Stupid homework and tests. In fact I had to stop right now because I have to get back to another essay and I have to take notes after. Thank you for reading this! I will provide another chapter about a few days to a week later! :)**


	16. Packing for a new Start

**A/N Hmmmm it seems like I'm going to update earlier than I thought. I finished a lot of my homework so I have time to study for a test later, but since it is only the morning, why not just update now! :) I've been having an urge to draw so many things lately, but I don't know whether to do it on paper or on the computer . I hope the last chapter wasn't so bad, I was too busy doing my essay at the same time while doing that chapter . Stupid school LOL, it ain't bad but sometimes teachers are eh. So please enjoy this chapter! :D **

**I can't believe Karkat and Jade are going on a trip for a week! Something's bound to happen =o=;;;**

**EDIT: OMGOMGOMG SORRY YOU GUYS! I WAS TOTALLY GONNA UPDATE A WEEK EARLIER BUT I HAD SO MUCH SHIT TO DO! SO MUCH HISTORY! OMG I PROMISE A LONG CHAPTER**

**Chapter 16**

It's been a few days since Karkat proposed to Jade about the request. Jade was lying on her bed, pondering about her trip to Paris with Karkat. She was staring at the ceiling for the past half hour, wondering what would happen between Karkat and herself.

"A trip with Karkat huh?" she mumbled to herself.

She sprung up from her bed and looks at the clock. It was clearly 2 in the afternoon. Jade quickly goes into her closet and brings out a huge luggage. It was bright green and had a squiddle label near the handle of the luggage. She carefully zips the luggage open so it doesn't get stuck on the fabric. As soon as she opened it she quickly goes into her closet and grabs whatever she can. She packs her casual clothes such as jeans,shirts, and tank tops. She also packed essential items like her underwears and bras.

"I hope Karkat doesn't look into my luggage" Jade sighs.

She looks at her closet again and decides to bring some formal clothing. She brings a white blouse and a blue skirt to go along with it. The skirt had frills on the bottom, so it was sort of cute. She also brings a white dress with a black belt along the waist line of the dress. She folds the clothes into her luggage. She skips to her bathroom and grabs her toothbrush,toothpaste,towel, lotion, shampoo, and shower cap. She quickly runs to her luggage so the items wouldn't drop on the floor. She unzips one of the smaller compartments of the luggage. Before putting anything in, she thought of an idea.

"Maybe instead of cramming everything into one little space, maybe I can put the smaller things in a Ziploc bag and put the bigger things in the bigger compartment" Jade thought.

She walks out to her kitchen and reaches to the knob of the cabinet. Inside there was a small Ziploc bag pack. Jade grabs a few and then puts the pack back into the cabinet. She went back into her room and puts her toothbrush, toothpaste and shower cap inside the Ziploc bag. She puts it in the small compartment and then puts the shampoo and lotion in the bigger compartment. Carefully, she folds her towel and puts it inside the luggage along with her clothes. She finished packing her clothes and goes into the closet again. Jade finds a medium size messenger bag and brings it out. It was actually a gift from Dave from a few years ago. He bought her a messenger bag with her name engraved in it. The name was in a neon green color so it stood out. Jade unzips it to see if there was anything inside. She finds a small letter and brings it out. She carefully looks at the letter seeing if there was any writing in front of the envelope, and so far nothing. Out of curiosity she opens it and reads the letter.

"_DEAR GARDENGNOSTIC, _

_ I SOMETIMES WISH YOU WERE A MEANER PERSON BECAUSE YOUR KINDNESS IS MAKING ME INTO A HUGE SOFTY. YOU ARE TOO STUPID AT TIMES, ESPECIALLY SINCE I ALWAYS PUT YOU DOWN AND TREAT YOU LIKE SHIT. I LIKE HOW YOUR NICE AND REALLY ENTHUSIASTIC DESPITE THE SITUATION. I HEARD THAT I MAY HAVE TO MOVE ONTO YOUR PLANET SOON BECAUSE OF THE TOXIC WASTE THEY HAVE IN MY PLANET. I'M GLAD THE HUMANS ACTUALLY BUILT A BRIDGE BETWEEN EARTH AND ALTERNIA. YOU GUYS ARE SO WEAK COMPARE TO TROLLS. HOWEVER, I SORT OF (NOT REALLY) ADMIRE THE HUMAN RACE; JUST A BIT. YOU GUYS DID SO MUCH FOR US AND WE ARE MOVING INTO YOUR PLANET EVEN THOUGH WE TREATED YOU BADLY. QUITE IRONIC ISN'T IT?_

_ I DON'T KNOW YOUR REAL NAME AND NEITHER YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME. IT'S FUNNY HOW WE JUST BECAME "PENPALS", OR HOWEVER YOU HUMANS CALL IT. MAYBE WHEN I MOVE TO EARTH I'LL MEET YOU SOMEDAY, BUT EARTH IT A HUGE PLANET AS YOU TOLD ME. IT MIGHT TAKE YEARS TO FIND YOU, BUT MAYBE SOMEDAY WE WILL ACCIDENTALLY MEET..._

_ ...AND MAYBE GET CLOSE AND FALL IN LOVE LIKE IN THOSE ROMANTIC COMEDIES I'VE ALWAYS WATCHED. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LAUGH AT THAT. WE WILL NEVER FALL FOR EACH OTHER. I MEAN YOUR TOO MUCH OF A DUMBASS AND I'M JUST...YEAH I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT MYSELF. FUCK I'M RUNNING OUT OF ROOM ON THIS PIECE OF SHIT PAPER. WELL I JUST HOPE I MEET YOU SOMEDAY. YOU JUST SOME DUMB GIRL WITH GLASSES AND GREEN EYES, HOW HARD CAN THAT BE? AND DON'T THINK I HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU BECAUSE OF THE BEGINNING OF THE SENTENCE. I DON'T HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU BECAUSE IF I DID I'D PROBABLY JUST BE MORE... I FORGOT WHAT TO SAY DAMMIT! I HOPE YOU REPLY BACK SOON, THIS MIGHT BE MY LAST LETTER BECAUSE I HAVE TO MOVE QUICKLY._

_ -CARCINOGENETICIST-_

_P.S I DON'T HAVE RED FEELINGS FOR YOU!"_

Jade couldn't help but laugh at the letter she read. When she was in middle school she used to play an online mmorpg with Dave and John. Somehow in the game while she was on a monster quest she runs into a character who nearly died. Jade healed the character and defeated the ten monsters he was fighting. Instead of saying thank you like most people would the person said, "_FUCK YOU_". Jade wasn't really offended, instead she lectured the person to be nice and polite to others. She then leaves the person and then about a week later she finds him again dead on the floor.

"What happened after that?" she tilted her head and closes her eyes.

She remembered that he asked her to heal him. Jade shook her head and replied, "_No, you aren't going to be nice_". Surprisingly the person tried his best to ask politely. The reply was, _"FINE, MAY YOU PLEASE HEAL ME, I'M DYING HERE_". Jade ended up healing him and somehow they became friends after that. He had a habit of typing in all caps, so it kind of sounded like he was yelling most of the time. They talked for some time during the year and apparently he ended up complaining. The person got tired of playing the game and wanted to contact her in a different way. Coincidentally they both had pesterchum accounts and started talking from there. The guy never treated her so well. He always cursed at her and complain how dumb she was. One time Jade got tired of the guy and blocked him from pesterchum. After a few months she accidentally unblocked him and a conversation window popped up.

_CarcinoGeneticist:..._

_I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKTARD._

_BUT I SHOULDN'T BE THE ONE APOLOGIZING SINCE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG. YOU UNBLOCKED ME APPARENTLY. AND HOW DO I KNOW? I HAVE THIS FRIEND WHO IS APESHIT WITH COMPUTERS AND CAN APPARENTLY FIND OUT ABOUT THESE THINGS FOR ME. I'M GOING TO TRY TO APOLOGIZE ANYWAY BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I DID SOMETHING WRONG..._

_AND I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN, HAPPY!_

_GardenGnostic: :) its okay. Well I accidentally unblocked you. I didnt intend to by the way. But since I just read your message it made me happy so ill talk to you again._

_CarcinoGeneticist: YOUR TOO NICE TO ME DUMBASS. BUT UM_

_ THANKS.._

_gardengnostic: :)_

That's how she met him. They didn't tell each other real name because of privacy. Instead they give each other nicknames to remember by. Jade calls the guy "_Kitty_" much to his demise and he called her a "_FUCKASS_". It wasn't a nice nickname to go by but at least it was better than nothing. She remembered that she suggested to him that they should mail stuff to each other along with having pesterchum. He questioned it at first saying, "_WHY DO STUFF LIKE THE OLD FASHION WAY_" and she replied "_because wouldn't it be fun like that? :)_". He agreed to it and thus it led to them mailing each other. They told each other their addresses and it revealed that the guy was from the planet Alternia. Jade found out he was a troll, but it didn't bother her as much as it bothered him. After he found out she was a human it sort of bothered him. He told her, "_I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE A TROLL LIKE ME_" and she would say "_i always thought you were a human, I guess we are on the same page here, but somehow it doesn't bother me_".

"What did he say after that?" Jade wondered again.

Jade then remembered what he said. He said something like, "_HAHAHAHA WOW YOU ARE ONE INTERESTING HUMAN THEN. TO MAKE ME THINK YOUR A TROLL, BUT IT FITS. NO TROLL WOULD BE THAT NICE TO ME_".

They then exchanged letters and learned more about each other, little by little. However, after this one letter Jade found, they stopped talking. Jade mailed a letter back to him, but he never replied back. She assumed that he moved to Earth, but he never came on to pesterchum after that mail. It kind of made her sad, so she eventually forgot about kitty.

"Haha kitty, I can't believe I forgot you for about seven years now" she held the letter tight to her chest, "I hope we meet each other someday!".

Jade puts the letter in the small compartment of her luggage. Seeing that letter cheered her up, and if Karkat gets her into a bad mood, she can always read that letter (during their Paris trip that is).

Before she can get anymore distracted, she looks under her bed and brings out her red laptop. When she was younger, she had a thing for building electronics. This red laptop with squiddle designs on it, was a laptop she made herself when she was in highschool. She was good with technological stuff and designing, so she was a fan of both electronics and fashion. Ever since John started her company she pursued more of the fashion career, which she didn't mind. She puts the laptop into the messenger bag and placed it near her luggage. She then goes into the bathroom and takes a quick shower and dresses into a green skirt with black leggings under it. She wore a black long-sleeve with a green tank top over it. In addition, she wears the jacket Sollux gave her. It was quite warm actually. Outside was an intricate design of paint splatters and the word SOL on the bottom right of the jacket and in the inside was warm gray fur. She then wears her green converse; she had a whole matching outfit. Before leaving her apartment she gets a plastic bag and puts a pair of formal shoes and a pair of sandals in the bag. She puts the bag in her luggage and quickly zips it up. She brought her cellphone and her cellphone charger in her purse and locks her bedroom. She then leaves her apartment (and locks it too) and went outside the building. It was approximately 3:30 pm. Before Karkat came, Jade calls John.

"Hello?"

"Hey John!" Jade gave a happy tune.

"Hey Jade! What's up?"

"Umm, you know that I'm going to Paris right?" Jade said nervously.

"Of course you told me before! I hope you have fun!"

"Well thanks, but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you water my plants while I'm gone? I don't want them to die out" Jade scratches her head.

"No problem! I'll do it, don't worry I won't forget!"

"Thanks John!" Jade gave a smile.

"No problem!".

The conversation then ended like that. In just a matter of minutes Karkat's car came. The car window rolled down and Jade sees Terezi driving the car.

"Hey Jade! You can put your stuff in the back trunk and go sit in the back with Mr. Grumpy hehe" Terezi gave a grin.

"Okay Terezi! Thanks for telling me" Jade then proceeds to the trunk.

Terezi pulls a small lever and the trunk flew open. Jade puts her luggage inside and the messenger bag. She closes the trunk and opens the door to the back seat. She finds Karkat making a frowny face.

"This is not a face you make before going to another country" Jade thought.

Jade puts her purse down to her side and comes closer to Karkat. She pokes him and he turns around.

"What do you want?" Karkat grumbled.

Before he can continue Jade puts her index fingers on the sides of his mouth and made a smiley face on Karkat's face.

"You shouldn't make a face like that before we go to Paris" Jade scolded him.

"That hurts!" he cursed.

Jade quickly lets go and returns to her sitting position, "You whine too much, just enjoy the car ride".

"BAH! I'm just mad that I forgot my portable dvd player, I wanted to watch my favorite movies on it" Karkat mumbled.

"Well, I have my laptop with me, so if you want you can watch it online" Jade suggested.

"Uhh.. Thank you" he looks away from Jade.

Before Jade can say anything Terezi interrupted, "Hehehehe we're almost at the airport!".

Jade jumped in excitement, "OH REALLY?".

"You seem excited" Karkat looked at Jade.

"Well of course! I've never been there before so I am excited" Jade sounded happy.

"You sound like a small kid" Karkat smirked.

"Well Mister , this is an exciting trip for me, and I'm only going to see Paris" Jade said it all in one breath.

"Hey! It may be true I've been everywhere, but that's no reason to say it like it is a bad thing!" Karkat complained.

Jade sticks her tongue out, "That's what you deserve Karkat!".

Karkat then pinches her nose and stick his tongue out at her, "No reason to be such a FUCKASS Jade".

"Fuckass?" Jade thought.

Wasn't that the nickname the troll gave to her before. She looks at Karkat and observed him for a quick moment.

"What?" Karkat asked in a rude tone.

"No need to be rude Karkat! Jeez you are so rude to me outside of work!" Jade scolded him.

"I've always been like this, you can ask Terezi herself. Except I'm only nice to people I like-" Karkat turns red and looks away.

"Well even if you are rude naturally, you should be nice and polite to others not matter what! It is common courtesy!" Jade scolded him.

Karkat then looks at her, "What did you say?", it sounded familiar to him.

Jade dodged his question and asked him, "Well why did you call me a 'Fuckass'?".

Karkat didn't say anything for a moment. He looked like he was remembering something and then had his eyes broaden.

"Never mind that, it sort of slipped from my mind" Karkat told Jade.

They soon reached the airport and Jade grabs her luggage and puts her messenger bag around her shoulder. She checks to see if she had all her stuff. Terezi helps brings out Karkat's luggage out and gives it to him.

"I hope you have a nice time boss!" Terezi salutes him.

"I will" Karkat made a shy smile and kisses her.

"Yuck! Seeing couples make me sick to my stomach" Jade thought in disgust.

Terezi then licks his face, "TASTES YUMMY!".

"Sshhh! You're too loud Terezi!" Karkat tries to shush her.

Jade rolls her eyes and goes inside the airport. She looks around to see which hallway leads to the Paris plane ride. She finds it and goes inside. Before entering the checkout, she waits for Karkat. Karkat did indeed have the plane ticket and what's a plane trip without the ticket. She then sees Karkat walking and she starts waving her arms up in the air.

"SLOWPOKE!" Jade playfully teased him out loud.

"SHUT UP!" Karkat yelled back.

Jade starts laughing, "Come on! You're too slow!".

Karkat facepalms, "Jeez! Be patient woman!".

Karkat catches up to Jade and gives her the plane ticket. The two then went to the checkout and showed the people their tickets. The two put their luggage in the scanning device to see if there was anything wrong with it. Then the people took their luggage and board them onto the airplane. Jade brings her messenger bag so Karkat can watch his movies during the plane ride. They both got into the plane safe and sound and apparently they ended up sitting together.

"So we are sitting together" Jade commented.

"And what's wrong with that?" Karkat complained.

"Oh nothing" Jade grabs her laptop and gives it to Karkat.

"I've never seen this type of laptop before" Karkat was awed by the appearance.

"I made it myself!" Jade was indeed proud to say that.

"Really?" Karkat was shocked.

"Yeah, when I was younger I loved building things like this, I stopped doing it though" Jade explained.

"That's kind of cool..You sound like some person I knew before?" Karkat commented.

"Oh really?" Jade said in a sarcastic tone.

"HEY! No need to be sarcastic Jade!" Karkat yelled.

"SSHH you know we're on a plane" Jade covers his mouth and laughs in amusement.

Karkat pulls his face away, "You suck Jade".

He then turns on Jade's laptop and goes online. He searches up the movie he wanted to watch and waits for the video player to load. After the plane took off, the movie started. It was pretty funny actually. Showing how much people can be so gullible in love but it always conquered in the end. After a tiresome day Jade ends up falling asleep on Karkat's shoulder and Karkat ends up falling asleep on Jade's head.

_0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o_

_(After Terezi dropped Karkat off)_

Terezi wasn't happy that Karkat was going to Paris. She was going to be lonely while he's gone for about a week. Since she's his assistant, she usually goes with him during these trips.

"Hehehehe this is kind of sad" Terezi whined.

Terezi then thought of Dave. Maybe he can hang with her while Karkat is gone. Dave was indeed a cool human. He was tall,handsome, and also level-headed.

"I wish I can see what's under those shades" Terezi mumbled.

She then thought of an idea. Terezi quickly makes a turn and goes toward Manhattan. She was planning to see Dave. She reaches Dave's workplace and parks near the building. She carefully gets out of the car and grabs her cane. She sniffs the air and walks toward the building. She smells the air around her to see if she picked up any familiar scent.

"Hey John I'm going to go to work now".

She hears a familiar voice and runs to it. She tackles the voice and hugs it.

"DAVEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled.

Dave looks at her, "Oh hi Terezi, what's up?".

"Hehehehe your still the same Dave!" she smiled.

Terezi then picks up another familiar scent. It was really familiar, too familiar. She was disgusted by the scent in fact.

"!" a voice screamed out.

"Oh Dave" John looks at Terezi and smiles, "And Dave's friend, this is my new assistant, Vriska".

Terezi eyes broaden and yells out, "VRISKA?".

Vriska looks at Terezi and gave a sly smile. The two didn't really want to see each other. They were both rivals in some sort of way, if they ever competed neither one would want to lose.

"TEREZI? What are you doing here?" Vriska screamed out.

"You two know each other?" John and Dave said in unison.

"We were friends in highschool" Terezi explained.

"Yeah, and we always competed against each other" Vriska made a smirk.

"Like rivals?" Dave questioned.

"Sort of like that" Terezi scratches her head.

"That's so cool!" John was awed by the situation.

Terezi turns to Dave, "Dave who is this other person I'm hearing?".

John came closer towards Terezi and shakes her hand. Dave was unfazed by the situation but it kind of bothered him when John touched Terezi. He shook off the feeling and let them continued.

"I'm John Egbert, the owner of this company! I'm Dave's boss and if you know Jade I'm also her boss!" John gave a grin.

"YOU'RE THE JOHN EGBERT? OWNER OF _**INTER-SPECIES FASHIONZ**_?" Terezi screamed out in shock.

"Yep! That's me" John scratches his head.

"That's so cool!" Terezi was awed.

To introduce herself Terezi licks John's face and hugs him, "This is how I greet people! My name is Terezi Pyrope, nice to meet you!".

"You are really entertaining Terezi" John laughs in amusement.

"Okay this is enough" Dave thought to himself.

Before the two can continue any further Dave, grabs Terezi's hand and walks away out of the building, leaving John and Vriska confused.

"We should go back to work John" Vriska laughed.

"Yeah, we were getting too distracted" John laughed.

**A/N ! LOL**

**SORRY LONG CHAPTER! LOL now I'm going to sleep.**


	17. Author's note

** Author's Note **

**Hi everyone! I know that I haven't been updating. I'm so sorry ;A;. I didn't have enough time to update anything due to the fact I have to study,do homework, and raise my grades up. I really didn't mean to slow down on you guys. I left the chapter with such a cliffhanger too. I probably won't update until I get out of school, which is in the end of May. However, when I get out of school, I'm more free to do this fanfiction! :D And I'll probably finish it too! People who are going to anime expo in Los Angeles, I'll probably be there! And I'll go to the homestuck gathering and whatnot. I'll be Dave and my sister is going to be 4chords nepeta. I'll probably be the only asian Dave ;A; and a short one too (i'm 5'3 UWHIWEHDS). Thank you for waiting patiently, I did not drop this fanfiction! I'll finish it!**


End file.
